HYDRA project all
by HallowedExistence
Summary: Unwanted by his family harry is dumped at the Dursley's. When forced to leave them where else can he go but the streets? What happens when he is taken by HYDRA to be made into a weapon? Will he be able to overcome them and become what he was meant to be?Will he even want to? Or will he let in the darkness in and make it his ally?
1. prologue

**Hello everybody and thanks for reading! I am still new at this and as such there may be mistakes, such as errors in the tenses I use or something similar, thanks for your understanding. This will be the first time I write a story in either of these sections but I hope this turns out well. If you do find mistakes, want to tell me how to make the story better or have ideas for plot please leave a comment or PM me. There may be elements of other fandoms in this story but the only ones that are likely to play a part are just other characters from marvel especially the idea of mutants. I may not make everything happen in this story the same way it happened in the comics or movies and I may mess up the timeline a bit. I appreciate the support you are showing this story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **disclaimer** **: I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be be writing this now I would instead be off somewhere being rich :(**

* * *

The street was crowded with people bustling about their daily lives, scurrying about like ants in a nest. It was easy to tell who came from what walk of life, from those struggling to make it through the month, to those strutting about in expensive suits, high value watches on their wrists and making their way to fast cars. The latter kind were my targets. Those who wouldn't miss a few pounds, those who scoffed at a missing watch and moved on without a fuss.

It was simple to slip a bit of change out of a pocket here and a wallet out of a purse there, especially for one with abilities such as myself. I had been doing this for a few months now, ever since I decided that I could no longer deal with my relatives. I refuse to call them family because that would imply that I don't hate them with every fiber of being. I've gotten away from them now, I thought with a vicious smirk playing on my lips. I can still remember how it all happened.

* * *

It was a normal day, I went to school, was bullied by Dudley Dursley (I know dumb name right?). The teachers ignored it or simply assumed I had " _started it"_ and that Dudley was simply being _"heroic"_ and protecting my _"victims"._ I honestly don't know if their blind to the world around them or just stupid. Everything started to go downhill from there. I arrived back at the house as usual. As I stepped into the house Dudley stuck out his foot and I tripped, knocking over the vase that Petunia had gotten as an anniversary gift from Marge the whale of a woman who Vernon called a sister. I could only watch as it fell as if in slow motion and smash into tiny pieces on the floor. The vase was truly ugly but Vernon insisted that we keep it as it was a 'precious gift' from his 'beloved' sister. Please. I don't know how she convinced people she was human at all.

At any given time Vernon was ready to deliver punishment to me for no good reason. From things like causing a crash in stocks he had invested in to preventing it from raining with my _"freakishness". O_ nce he blamed me for the house being cold. Naturally the only possible way to warm the house was to set me on fire. the worst part was that after I had gotten my clothes of he whipped my burn body with his belt a few times for being naked and getting ash on his rug _._ So upon hearing the vase break he grew red in the face with rage before breaking into a malicious smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"You've done it now boy" he growled at me "we let you into OUR house and feed you with OUR hard earned money and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US! By breaking our things!" As he spoke he slowly took of his belt, folding it in half once. Holding it in his hands he pulled the ends apart making it go taught with a loud CRACK!

In my state of panic my power flowed out and cobbled the vase back together and put it back on the small table upon which it had rested. If I had thought that this would help my case I was wrong. Vernon merely snarled in abject fury before abandoning the belt on the floor next to him and charging me arms outstretched fat rolls bouncing as he made how way towards me.

I had been hit with a belt before now since it was Vernon's favourite punishment, along with burning me. My body was covered with scars from wounds that didn't heal properly. Some of them had faded over the years but others were still bright red and raw looking. My left arm was had been bent at a weird angle ever since Dudley had stomped on it.

Not knowing what to do I just hoped he would stop. I didn't care how he was stopped, I just hoped he was. My power responded to my wishes and rushed through my eyes and into his, entering his brain with all the subtlety of a steam train loaded with explosive and the same amount of sheer destructive power. tearing apart anything in the way. My veins burned as my power flowed through them, the sounds of my power Rushing through my veins filed my head, but all of that was dwarfed by the pain in my head, such was the pain I didn't even noticed Petunia scream and run to Vernon's body. It felt like my head was being split in two with the split originating in my forehead where my lightening scar resided. I was never told how I got the scar only that it was on my head when my parents abandoned me on my relative's doorstep when I was one, it's been four years since then and I had just turned five the day before. As the pain dimmed and the screaming that I only now realised came from me stopped I felt the black ichor that was dripping down my face.

I looked around for Vernon and found him lying on the ground in front of me with blood dribbling from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. I don't know what I did but Vernon was no longer breathing. His eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling. I felt a rush of elation at finally getting revenge for all that he did to me before the panic set in. I had just killed a man, My own uncle no less! My uncle had told me about prison where the freaks go when the police catch them. I didn't want to go there!

In my panic I simply ran out the door and away. Trying to put as much distance between me and the house as possible, so that i wouldn't be found.

After running for who knows how long I eventually found myself under a small bridge over a small stream that I used to clean up my face. As I cleaned up I wondered what I was going to do.

* * *

That had been four months ago and ever since then memories had been trickling into my mind. Memories of the life of a boy named Tom Riddle and his transformation into the dark lord Voldemort. I learnt transfiguration, charms, runes and many more subjects that I didn't know even existed before. As I learned more I became more and more unimpressed with witches and wizards. People who could manipulate reality to theirs whims restricting themselves to using a wand to do all their magic. That's not even taking into account the sheep mentality. The wizarding nation seemed to follow one of three people. Dumbledore for the "light" families, Edward Greengrass lead those that didn't want to take a side and remained neutral and Lucius Malfoy lead the dark families.

It was things like these that showed that maybe I was better off on my own rather than raised by the close minded fools that made up the wizarding world. In the wizarding world I would have been powerful but that's all, I would have been a powerful wizard but nothing more since the wizarding world has very few ways to make yourself more than that and I want more than that. I want to rise above all others and become truly great.

The only issue is that I am currently on the street and have had to resort to steeling to keep myself fed and watered, but that's okay. Every day I spend my time advancing my skills in mind magic, basic spells and telekinesis the former being something that wizards seem to have little ability in since they require at the very least eye contact to allow it to work, the latter one being something that other wizards don't seem to be able to do at all if Tom Riddle's memories are right.

As I slip through the hustle and bustle of London I use my telekinesis to pull people wallets out of the pockets of those who look like the types to carry a lot of cash as well as slip off the occasional watch. At the same time I use my ability with mind magic to make those around me pay me less attention.

I had been doing this for two hours or so when I noticed I was being followed. Not knowing what do and assuming that it was simply a cop that had seen through my attention repelling field and realised what I was doing I simply speed up my movement weaving through the crowd and trying to get away before I was caught.

Whoever was following me was persistent and I still hadn't lost them even though I had been running for over ten minutes.

I had just turned a street corner in an empty area of town that I had ended up in during my attempted escape when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and saw a black van with armoured men in the back open up and stop in front of me before my vision when black.

* * *

When I eventually regained consciousness the first thing I saw was a blinding white light shining directly into my eyes. Blinking to clear my vision I began to look around to try and figure out where I was. My last memory was being picked up and carried towards the black van that I saw before it all went dark from the dart I felt hit my neck.

As I look around I notice that I am in a white room strapped to bed with white sheets. I quickly notice the man sitting in the corner of the room.

He was a fairly tall man with dark hair and almost black eyes that contrasted vividly with his extremely pale skin tone that made it seem like he hadn't seen the sun in years. He had rather bushy eyebrows and was slender but still looked fairly strong. What was most worrying for me however was the look on his face. He had a parody of a smile that just looked sadistic like he would like nothing better than to cause me as much pain as possible, his eyes were cold, calculating and looked at me like a hungry dog looks at a piece of steak.

We stared at each other, me with fear evident in my eyes and him with just cold calculation.

"My name is zee doctor and I vill be verking vith you today and likely for zee foreseeable future" the doctor spoke with a thick German accent.

"WH-where are we?" I stuttered out "why am I here?"

He smirked at the questions "ve have procured you due to you vonderful abilities, since zey make you perfect for zertain experiments and programs dat ve run. You Mein vriend are a rare combination of mutant and vizard. Dis along vith zee fact dat you are very powerful in both areas should allow you to survive zee experiments and improvements ve make to you"

He ended the explanation of with a nasty laugh that made me get shivers of revulsion "now rest you vill not be able to do so easily after vat comes next" he slipped out of the room after he had finished speaking.

I could only hope that the experiments as he called them were not as bad as he made the out to be.

* * *

The next few days were a blur of tests and injections, it was difficult to tell how long I had been here with all the drugs they gave me keeping me in a semi-lucid state that made keeping track of time or anything else for that matter difficult. They hurt me to see how I healed, injected chemicals to see my reaction to them and messed with my emotions to see how I would react. The latter they did using a man who could get inside my head.

"Vakey, vakey" I came out of my semi-conscious state to the sound of the doctor's voice. Had only seen him a few times during my stay here and hadn't spoken to him since my initial conversation if you could even call it that since I only said one thing. As I looked around I realise that I was being dragged to an operating table in a room at the end of the corridor.

"Dat is better can you hear me? Ja? Good it is time for the experiment to begin." He spoke sharply to me

"What experiment?" I managed to ask him while still shaking of the effects of the drug I was given "what are you going to do to me?"

"You are in a unique position. Your abilities vill allow you to survive having the abilities of others added to your own. Vat ve are doing not is adding on a few small things as a proof of concept. Try not to struggle it vill hurt less" and with a sneer he glided of to help prepare the operating table in the middle of the room. The sight of it caused me more fear than even Vernon when he was on a rampage.

I was lifted onto the table, not that it must have taken much effort since I was barely five and a half and severely undernourished and underfed to the point where I looked like skin wrapped around bones. My hair was so black and went everywhere no matter how much me or my aunt did to try and get it under control. My eyes were an emerald green and one of the few features that I liked about my face.

Once on the table I was strapped down spread eagle as the doctor descended upon me attaching electrodes, administering injections and putting in drips all over my body. The last thing I saw before my world was consumed by pain was the doctor injecting a green liquid into my head.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story and continue to read. please leave a comment to help me improve my writting skills and help me make the story better in future. thanks!**


	2. four years in

**Hello everybody I am back with chapter two I hope you enjoy it! I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment and I fully intend to use that time making more chapters. You may notice that I tend to make shorter chapters and so I apologize to those of you that enjoy chapters when they are longer** ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯. **Mutants may play a fairly large role in the begging chapters however they will slowly be cut out. They are only really here because of their powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. What do I own? Nothing. What I own is nothing. I own something except that something is actually nothing.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next time I immediately noticed that everything was much clearer that it should be. I could see a small crack on the opposite side of the all room. My vision has never been particularly bad and though I could probably have benefited from a pair of glasses, however since I could see enough to get by my relatives never bothered to get me glasses beyond a crappy pair of the cheapest reading glasses that they could find that actually made my vision worse. So I disposed of them at the first opportunity.

I was of course beaten into unconsciousness for having the 'audacity' to dare to lose a 'precious gift' that they had bought for me out of the 'goodness of their hearts'.

When I started thinking I realised something else. It was like I had lived my whole life with fog filling my head slowing down my thinking and only now it was gone and could I truly think with clarity. I also noticed that I remembered everything much better than I used to be able to. My memories of before now remained improved but the memories I have gotten since waking up are completely clear. Heck, I can remember how many cracks there are on the walls of the room, how many breaths I've taken, how many times my heart has beaten and how many seconds have passed since I woke up.

I had never been a genius but I had always been a smart child and had scored very well on tests until y relatives beat me for daring to **steal** my cousin's test and cheat to make ' _dear duddikins'_ look dumb. I snorted, Dudley didn't need my help for that. With my memory the way it is now though. I could probably score 100% on all the tests I have taken before.

Thinking about it now I realised that my other senses seemed to be much better than they used to be. Where before I couldn't really smell anything in the room at all, I could now smell the scents of many different people that I didn't recognize but I imagine they were the ones that worked on me during the experiment.

I could hear the beat of the people on the other side of the doors hearts and hear their breaths and simply by listening I could get an idea of where they were in relation to my door.

I could feel each individual thread in the hospital like gown that I wore and on the sheets below me.

I could taste the chemicals they had used to clean out my mouth and I believed that if I knew what each ingredient tasted like I could probably tell what was in everything I ate.

It was a rather disconcerting experience having such a large quantity of information being taken in by my brain yet it didn't slow down my thinking at all since it appears that whatever they did to my brain allows it to easily process the large quantity of information that my other senses are now taking in.

Trying to move my body made me aware that several pains and aches that I had not even been aware where there, had disappeared as well as the fact that my body is larger than it was before as well as stronger. 'It appears that whatever they did to me in that experiment, enhanced me in many ways more than just my mind and senses' I thought to myself 'I wonder if the increase in mental ability will increase my ability in the mind arts'.

I was shaken from my thoughts about how I have been improved by the door opening.

"I see you're awake" the doctor said as he walked in "how are you feeling? Better Ja? Any improvements you've noticed?"

"yes a few" I responded still not wanting to tell him anything but knowing that lying would be a bad idea.

"I am going to need more zan zat" he responded amusedly "we only vant to make you better after all"

"My senses have improved" I growled out "along with my mind as well as my body. I feel better than I have ever before."

"Zere you see? Ve did nothing but vat vas good for you. Ve made you better! Ve made you stronger! Join HYDRA and ve vill make sure you have power beyond measure! All you need to do is join us and bow to HYDRA!"

"I don't need your power and I will never bow!" I replied back passionately. I am not sure if it is my personality of the bit that I got from the memories of Tom Riddle but the idea of bowing, of being subservient to another disgusts me

"Ve shall see" was all the doctor said before he left the room, leaving me along again

* * *

I had been left in the room for about a week now. It was hard to tell time since there were no clocks however I could get an idea by looking when the food came which seemed to happen about three times a day. Another thing that I noticed was that they were giving me very high calorie food to try and increase my body mass. While after the experiment I was much healthier than before I was still severely underweight and needed food to increase my weight.

Not today though, today I was being taken to the training yard to begin my training. I am not entirely sure what training they are talking about but from the doctors smile when he told me I am not looking forward to it. My guards had come into the room and woken me up a few minutes ago given me some jogging clothes from the look of them and told me to change. After that I was taken to the training room.

It's a large room and if I had to guess I would say it's about 500m long the same wide with a high ceiling about 20m up. The walls are all carved out of stone making me think that wherever I am it is underground.

When we got there I was told to run around the edge. I had briefly tried to access both of their minds on the way here but I was rebuffed by their mental shields and smacked upside the head for trying.

I started running at a medium pace since I wasn't sure how long I would be running but that quickly ended when I felt something smack into my back hard almost knocking me over

"Run faster or ve vill continue to shoot at you again!" I heard one of the guards shout to me.

I quickly increased my pace until my guards nodded. 'This is going to suck' I thought to myself.

It did. After running for almost two hours (I can tell because this room has a clock!), I was told to go to the man waiting in the corner for further instructions after which my guards left the room.

"So this is the boy I am supposed to train?" the man asked with a surprisingly American sounding accent.

"Yes" I responded.

"Yes sir" he corrected me.

"There's no need to call me sir" I said bitterly. I didn't see the hand coming all I knew was that one second I was standing in front of the man and the next I was on the ground holding my bleeding mouth, dazed.

"I don't think you understand what's happening here. Right now you are nothing. You could one day become something. But right now nobody will care if I were to say," he paused mockingly as if honestly quizzical about something before his face twisted into a sinister smile as he finished "make you disappear in the most painful way possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I ground out from the floor.

He merely raised an eyebrow and started raising his hand again before I corrected myself.

"Yes sir"

"Good get up and repeat after me and I will show you the basics"

"The basics sir?" I asked

"Yes of course how else will you learn to fight" he said with a bloodthirsty grin.

I gulped before thinking this was going to hurt. I was right.

* * *

I had gotten into a routine recently. I wake up early run 2 km eat breakfast train with my trainer whose name I still hadn't learned I was merely told to call him sir, after that I would eat lunch go get tests to see how my body had been responding to the workload, I would then eat dinner run a further 2 km get a 1 minute shower before I had to sleep again.

You would think that my 5 and a half year old body should not be able to handle this. You'd be wrong. Due to the experiment my body had developed into that of a ten year old. Not much but it helps a lot.

Today however I am going into the second experiment. Apparently last time wasn't going to be the only one since it was just testing to see if it would work at all last time with the DNA of some weak mutants that had slightly better than human intellect, sight, muscle tone etc. today however I was getting the DNA of a person who the doctor Calls wolverine since if I survive the operation then thy will be able to do mare advanced things faster and more easily since it will be harder to kill me with experiments. In addition I will be getting the DNA of somebody they say can shift out of sync with this dimension. They haven't told me why

I noticed that unlike last time where I had straps to hold me spread eagle only this time I have four straps per arm, six on each leg, one around my chest, one round my stomach and one on my head.

"Are we ready to begin?" the doctor asked to one of the people helping him.

"Yes we are prepared, you can give him the DNA injection" the worker responded. As the doctor came towards me I couldn't help but wish that I could figure out a way to escape. At the end of the first day I had taken over the mind of one of the workers and made him take me out of here. Before we got even a corridor away the man was shot and I was forced to watch as they killed the rest of his family slowly. With the memories i got from Voldemort I had seen death and even people be tortured. There was a difference between watching someone scream and knowing their in pain and watching children be skinned alive then burned to death. I was then told that if I ever try to escape of disobey orders they will kill more innocents. I have been obedient since. I can still hear there screams, I gave a shiver thinking about it 'one day I will be free' I thought to myself 'then I will make them pay for what they have done. But to do that I have to grow and become more powerful so I will let them continue for now.'

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the doctor injecting the DNA samples into my chest. At first I thought that perhaps it hadn't worked, then the pain started. If I thought the last time was bad it had nothing on this. My blood became fire, my bones ripped themselves apart and grew back, and my muscles tore and disintegrated only to replace themselves as fast as they could be destroyed. I felt my hands start to slide **THROUGH** the restraints and by back start to slide into the table only for them to glow slightly with electricity and I was shocked back into place.

"The new security measure work" I heard someone mention as the electricity activated. The only answer he got was amused chuckling.

After what felt like hours of pain but was likely only a few minutes the pain racking my body stopped and I stopped phasing part way through the table and straps.

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was the doctor saying

"The test was a success. Get the word out, we're buying mutant DNA the more powerful the better"

As he finished I let myself embrace Morpheus with the sound of his laughter echoing through the room.

* * *

I dodged left to avoid a punch and tried to retaliate with a kick to the stomach however he caught my foot. Snapping my leg sideways at the knee leaving me unable to escape. Before I could do anything he broke my nose with a powerful punch that I couldn't defend against. Dropping to the ground, to dodge a blow that would have cracked my skull had it hit, I heard my leg snap back into place with a crack and my nose fix itself. I didn't cry out in pain. It'll take more than that to make me scream after what I've been through.

I had been here for 4 years so far. Training, working and getting worked on in a constant cycle to make myself into a fighter, a warrior for HYDRA to use to fight their enemies.

I rolled back to my feet a watched warily as my opponents regrouped. There were four of them all masters of martial arts and incredible fighters in their own rights. I however was better.

I lashed out with a kick, before my target could properly defend my foot impacted the side of his head. Using the momentum I generated from the kicked I launched myself into a spin to dodge the others attempts to hit me still spinning I lashed out with another kick hitting another man in the head. Two targets down I thought to myself, two to go.

Returning to a standing position I leaned right and grabbed the fist that was coming at my head with my left hand and punched out with my right hand. He however would not be caught so easily and wrenched out of my grip and delivered a double kick to my stomach that I carried into a back roll to put some distance between us.

Running back to re-engage my target I dodged a kick aimed at my head from my other opponent. Grabbing his foot I pivoted him around to block a punch from y other opponent.

Quickly delivering a knee to the face of the one I had caught the foot of I quickly knocked him out and began to fight with the leader of the group

Forward flipping over his head I attacked with a backwards kick to his unprotected side that he left open because he had only begun to twist to face me again. While still in recovering from my kick I jumped up wrapping my legs around his head I twisted my body and leaned back flipping him. Hopped off him before he hit the ground and proceeded to knock him out with a sharp blow to the head

"Vell done" I turned to see the doctor clapping for me standing with a panel of HYDRA members from all over the globe. "As you can see project all is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

"If I may doctor? But why is he called Project all?" asked a rather thin balding man of about average height.

"Of course. Ve have called him zee all because of his abilities in everything. The project is nearing completion and vhen done he vill be zee best at all forms of combat, spying and assassination. Ve are doing a modification today if you vould like to observe zee process and I vill show you his abilities."

I watched as the group discussed me and how I could be used and if there was anything the doctor would need. In my four years here I had changed massively, while still young at only 9 and a half years old I had the body of a person 15 or 16 years old I wasn't very tall yet but the doctor believed that I will grow to the height of about 6 foot 2 inches or so. I am slender but have incredibly toned muscles that show that I do a lot of exercise. Do to the modification and experiments I am incredibly strong despite my slender frame. My skin has paled to the point that it almost looks like fallen snow but still doesn't look unhealthy. My hair reaches almost to the floor and went from black to the point that it looks like it absorbs the light around it, which it actually does due to the modifications and my hair being made out of a solidified void energy that can stop energy based attacks. It doesn't normally almost touch the floor however when I wish to use it the hair grows. My eyes are still green but they now look like green lightning that has been contained in a small ball and the whites of my eyes shine brightly when using certain abilities.

I have also recently got the ability to manipulate my hair separately from my body by making it into tails of sorts that can wield weapons, however I am still not good enough at controlling it to use it properly. The hair was also more effective when i sued it defensively

I have grown in power immensely since arriving here. Using the DNA of other mutants I have gained many of their abilities, as well as many improvement to what I could already do. My telepathy has increased in power to the point that I can beat all the telepaths HYDRA has simultaneously. My telekinesis has improved as well allowing me to lift immense loads as well as giving me incredibly fine control, together these let me create psionic weapons and allow me one way of flying among other things. When I wished to improve my magic HYDRA acquired many books and tomes though lost to the ages on all possible subjects. Added on I gained the ability to phase through object, move at incredibly fast speeds for and faster still for short periods, I gained the ability to heal from almost any injury, I got a photographic memory as well as access to chaos magic, my bodies durability went up with my speed and strength making me bulletproof to small and medium calibre bullets and immune to low power energy blasts and spells, my hair became compressed void energy allowing me to stop any energy attacks that I block with it as well as allowing me to move it around.

Today I am going in for my last scheduled modification although the doctor say that they will likely do more when they are able to.

Walking to the operating room I lay on the table and allowed the doctor to begin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment. Any advice given will be taken to heart to help improve the story and I would love you hear your ideas about plot since they often liven up the story and give it different aspects. I hope to add the next chapter soon!**

 **Until next time**

 **TL14**


	3. New Understanding and New Posibilities

**Hello readers I am back with chapter 3 and the chapter that really starts the story properly. This chapter should show how harry has been changed and what his role will be going forward. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you feel there is something that I can do to improve my writing and the story and any plot ideas that you may have.**

 **I am holding a pole to see what pairing people want for harry the only thing try to avoid people from Hogwarts especially people like Hermione and Ginny since I feel like there are too many stories with them being shipped with harry and** **no** **slash. So leave a comment with the person you would like shipped and I will tally the votes. At the moment I am leaning towards Harry/Natasha or Harry/Wanda but I am unsure. Keep in mind people break up so nothing is set in stone yet and it won't be for a while**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot itself. The characters are owned by others I am just playing with them.**

* * *

I crept silently along the snow towards my target. He had been preventing the spread of HYDRA's influence and as their weapon it is my responsibility to remove them to allow my masters their way.

Ahead of me is the road that my target should soon be moving along. I take the sniper of my back and lie down in the snow the sniper in my hand lined up with the bend in the road that my target will come around soon

My breathing slows my heartbeat is sounding through my mind. Calculation fly through my head faster than should be humanly possible, but then again I'm not human. Not anymore. Wing resistance, distance, air temperature, wind speed and many more variables are measured calculated and noted to allow for the perfect shot to be fired. The smooth silver coating my right arm holds the gun more steady than it would have been able to have it been in its flesh form.

I hear the roar of engines coming around the corner they sounds like a best ready for battle. I wait and let the first cars pass by. They don't have my target. There. The front of his car comes round the bend. My orders state killed by a single shot to the head with no other bullets fired. That's okay, I only have one bullet. I see his chest, his shoulders, his neck and his head. I squeeze the trigger. A dull thud sounds as the bullet leaves the barrel. The air cools it as if flies, the wind changes it's coarse and the distance causes dip. I calculated that. The bullet passes through his brain causing him to paint the woman beside him with brain matter.

She screams the cars stop and search for me.

They won't find me.

I left as the bullet left the barrel.

I was running before it hit.

They won't find me.

No one can.

no one will.

* * *

It's been nine years since I have arrived here. In the beginning I thought to take advantage of HYDRA. I didn't understand then. I am not a person. No human can do what I do. I am a weapon for HYDRA, they gave me power and I gave them my loyalty.

The last time they modified me was five years ago when they changed my arm. When needed it becomes coated in metal, a mix of vibranium and adamantium along with a few other materials to create the strongest material on earth.

The day I got that I found out the truth. I am but a weapon to be wielded by HYDRA. I am a tool to do their work regardless of that work is. When somebody needs protecting I keep the alive and well. When cargo needs transporting I get if moved before anyone even knew it was there. When an item needs acquiring, it disappears from where it and reappears where I need it to be.

When somebody needs disposing of.

I make them disappear.

I have only run of assassination mission. I had to remove a traitor. He wanted to reveal us. He can reveal nothing now.

In the past five years I increased my skill in combat to the point that in those years I have yet to be beaten. In the past three I have yet to be touched

* * *

Nick fury POV:

It was infuriating. He had an inside man, somebody who had information that he had needed. He put the best on the job. Agent Romanoff was guarding him alongside agent Barton. That should have been enough. They **never** fail missions and yet here he was, no one with the information he needs and no suspects as to who could have killed his informant. The worst part was that the guy would talk to anyone but him in person. He didn't even give a name but he gave enough of what should have been classified information to at least be taken seriously.

All he has now is a body with a hole through the exact centre of its head and a high calibre bullet taken from the crime scene. The shooter had managed to get the bullet through the **one spot** that wasn't bullet proof to the extreme, just above the passenger window.

The only thig that had been seen after the gun had gone off was a flash of silver from where the shot was taken and a pair of glowing green eyes.

* * *

Natasha POV:

I don't know what to do. I have only ever failed a mission once before when I went up against the winter soldier. At least there it took more than a single bullet to beat her protection.

Has she truly fallen so far? That all it takes is a single bullet to get past all her defences and kill the man she was protecting?

She'll need to think on this.

Things like this don't just happen

In the mean time she has to get prepared again, she has a new mission involving Tony Stark. she could already tell something was going to go wrong but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what

* * *

Harry POV:

He had to steal a phone.

Tony Starks phone.

One of the few men whose security may actually prove to be challenging for weapon, of course if weapon used his abilities it would be easy but the mission if for a dual purpose of getting the information kept on the cellular devise and showing what weapon was capable of doing without any out of the norm abilities. That meant no extra speed, strength durability either. He was to use only those abilities available to a regular human. No matter what. Even if he fails.

The house was in front of him now the camera systems where the first problem weapon foresaw weapon encountering. After that the guns running off of automatic targeting software would be the next problem. The people occupying the house should not pose an issue. Pepper pots the assistant was not made for nor trained in combat, Tony Stark himself while strong and having a decent ability in combat was truly not a threat to one such as weapon.

The data provided to me said that only those two would be present.

I receive the signal from the virus that I used to know out the security systems of the house meaning that I can get inside. Quickly scaling a wall and jumping into a window weapon finds itself in the master bedroom of the target.

The target wakes but weapon renders him unconscious with a low dose of a mild toxin that causes unconsciousness. Weapon isn't allowed to kill anyone. Just procure an item.

The other human walks into the room likely to check on the target. Weapon quickly knocks the human unconscious.

Walking down the stairs weapon dodges left and then rolls and it senses two attack coming from behind.

Turning around weapon finds himself looking at a beautiful buxom redheaded woman yet still slim and from what it can see very much fit. Weapon identifies her as assassin black-widow, Natasha Romanoff.

"Who are you?" the voice comes Natasha, weapon can detect a small amount of curiousity as well as a healthy dose of cautiousness. Good weapon thinks, she isn't a fool.

"Weapon" weapon answers in monotone.

"I meant you name" she still sounds cautious but the curiosity is growing.

"Weapons do not have names. I am simply weapon" again I answer her in monotone.

"If you're a weapon somebody must wield you?"

I respond with a single nod

"So then who wields you?"

I debate whether or not I should answer her. Eventually deciding that I can since I will remove her memory of the incident with a specifically created neurotoxin after I have knocked her unconscious.

"I am the weapon of HYDRA. I strike down their enemies and give hope to their allies"

"So HYDRA truly isn't gone is i-"at the end of the sentence the widow strikes.

However I expected her to do so since it is a fairly common tactic to use to catch your enemies off guard. The fist she sent at we skimmed over my cheek as I dodge to the right and retaliate with a kick that she grabs and pulls causing me to be of balance landing an elbow in my ribs at the same time meaning I have to roll back to avoid tacking anymore damage.

Springing back over my head I regain my feet and watch her wearily. I had underestimated her greatly and almost lost the fight because of it. I notice the smirk on her face, she knows it too.

Striking weapon engages with the widow in a flurry of blows that would be too fast to follow for anyone not trained the way we were. Once again she gained a small victory by landing a kick to the meat of my thigh followed by a double footed kick to the chest.

As I regain my footing I am forced to dodge again as a knife appears in the place my head had been. That had been a blow aimed at killing me. I am forced to once more dodge then jump back to avoid a very smooth slash and stab combination that would have gutted me the left me with a knife in my throat.

For the first time in a long time weapon wasn't sure about the outcome of a fight. Drawing his own knives weapon waits to see if the widow wishes to draw another weapon. She simply responds to his look with a shrug and attacks again going for a slash across my chest. In response weapon ducks the slash and coming up in front of her inside her guard weapon tries a double upward slash to open up her stomach to neck. Before the knives could connect she jumped backwards and out of range. Reversing his grip in one hand he caught her blade as it came down to stab his neck while simultaneously kicking out and catching her in the side throwing he away and getting the first small victory in the fight so far.

Doing an acrobatic flip that put circus performers to shame Natasha managed to flow with the kick and land on her feet.

He threw his knives at her to distract her and charged. She couldn't block the first blade which took he knife out of her hand barely missing her fingers but she dodged the second.

Flipping over me she wrapped her arms around my throat to strangle me and her legs hooked onto mine to try and prevent me from walking or escaping.

Slamming my elbow back I winded her causing her grip to slacken weapon slipped out of her grip and pulled away to recover some air while she did the same.

Attacking again with a jab that she dodged followed but a kick that was blocked he was then forced to block and dodge a series of lightning fast jabs and kicks designed to cause small amounts of damage if the hit and slowly build up.

Managing to slip through his guard she manages to land a blow on his face which dazed him enough for her to land some more hit in a lightning fast and incredibly well executed chained series of jabs and hooks.

He was forced to retreat to recover for a second and get ready to engage again.

They circled each other waiting for the other to make a move before weapon suddenly got the signal from his program saying that the Stark security system had rebooted and was about to come online and that he needed to get out of there.

Throwing a small charge at the ground weapon ran out the door and once back to his stakeout site grabbed his stuff and teleported away leaving Natasha wondering what had happened.

* * *

Ducking under a blow he pushed his right hand out and ripped out the chest of his opponent who sank onto the floor. All around weapon were the remains of the bots that had been designed to help him improve his fighting ability. He had been spooked in the fight with the widow. She shouldn't have won. That wasn't just his ego talking that was a fact. In a fight he could beat the winter soldier, he would know since he had done it when the soldier was ordered to test him by the higher ups and the soldier had proved that the widow couldn't face him in combat so why did she best him.

It was true that he could have used his abilities to best her and would have done so easily had he but still, he refused to rely on his abilities at the cost of his other skills. Which still left why he had lost.

Since the mission he had been spending 15 hours a day improving his skills after his punishment of course. He had ruined HYDRA's plans by revealing it to SHIELD too early and they would now be on the lookout. HYDRA had brought in a specialist and had him tortured for 22 hours straight. But he deserved it for failing those that gave him his power.

Why couldn't the others see that HYDRA was just trying to free everyone and make the world a better place for all and not just the ones in charge. Luckily they still let him train and try to improve. It worked. He had gotten better. A fair bit better actually but he was worried that it wasn't enough. 'If she can beat me what will happen when I face those that beat her' was the thought that dominated his mind in the last few days.

It had been his 14 birthday the other day. Normally this wouldn't be cause for celebration however 14 years old was the age that one had to be to use runic arrays on oneself. Weapon had no need for the majority of the things he could do with them however he did put an array on both hands to allow weapon to cast wizard magic easily without a wand whereas before if required more effort, he also added the runes and arrays necessary to open and close portals with very little effort.

Luckily the other magic's he used required no focus to channel his magic.

As he continued to train he wondered what the aforementioned redhead was doing and if he would see her again.

* * *

Nick fury POV:

"What?" I spat in incandescent rage.

"I fought the man who killed your informant when he broke into the Stark house." Natasha repeated calmly.

"And why exactly is he out of the equation of captured?" he asked her in a dangerously calm tone.

"Because he kicked me backwards threw a flashbang and managed to escape before I could recover and give chase. I also had to make sure the occupants of the house were fine. Which they were although pepper was shaken by the experience and Tony upgraded the security system repeatedly for days to calm down his paranoia."

Fury didn't look impressed but he eventually responded

"I am putting you on this. You've met him and fought him and know more than anyone else. He has skills and skills that we could use. I want him dead, captured or recruited. Preferably the latter but if push comes to shove as long as he no longer is a threat I will be happy."

* * *

Harry POV:

Weapon had a new mission. His second of this type. He was to assassinate the widow. She knew too much and was at the moment the biggest threat to HYDRA secrets and security.

He had found her the day after his mission started which was rather impressive of her given that it didn't normally take month than 2 hours for him to find somebody. He could have killed her already with a sniper shot or using his abilities but he got his pride hurt when she beat him in the fist fight and he wanted to prove himself the best before he ended it. To show the world that it had been a fluke and he was better than her and could never beat him again. He still wasn't sure how he became so prideful. He didn't think he was lie that before and it was unlikely that HYDRA did it since they knew weapons shouldn't feel. He suspected Tom Riddle's memories but he wasn't sure.

Watching her know he knew he would have his chance soon. He had made sure to let let get a glimpse of him when he was watching her and weapon knew she would try to lure him somewhere where she would be able to do whatever her orders said she had to, he suspected they both had the same mission for the other.

So he followed her as she meandered through the town. Looking to all those watching like a tourist exploring the city but to those that could see it they knew that she was heading somewhere very specific. That somewhere being the dodgy and abandoned side of town. She clearly didn't want to be caught near civilians who could get hurt.

* * *

Natasha POV:

I could feel him watching me. The scary part was that I only noticed after he let me see him. He had been watching me for longer I could tell but the fact that I only realised when he wanted me to make me see that he could have killed me any time he wants. He has plenty of skill with a sniper to have taken me out yet he didn't. The fact that he let me see him means he wants to fight properly.

Likely got a bruised ego the last time I beat him and wants to prove something.

Men and their testosterone.

At least this as I have a chance. Possible to convince him to turn to the side fighting for what's right. Like Hawkeye did for her, the chance he gave her. She took it and never for a moment has she looked back. Now it was her turn to pay him back in the way he asked her to. By trying to do the same for someone else.

She knew it would be hard. She had been in the same position as he is now before. The red room didn't just make spies. It make weapons. That's why they used the name black-widow. It wasn't a codename when she came out of there it was her identity her entire being was simply a code name. In her mind she deserved what she got at the time. That they did the right thing in making her a weapon.

It was only after that she realised what a mistake she had made. They weren't in the right. What they did was awful and disgusting. It took her a very long time to identify as a person and not a thing, a weapon to be used, a tool to be thrown away once its purpose was complete.

And she would do the same for him.

* * *

Harry POV:

She finally stopped and turned around. They were in a parking lot in an abandoned building. It was an open area and there was no one even slightly close by.

"Are you going to come out?" she asked what appeared to be an empty area.

"I wasn't hiding" I replied from behind her causing her to turn to face me.

"Sure you weren't" she said disbelievingly.

She straightened up and got a serious look in her eyes "Why do you follow them?"

"Who?" I responded confused.

"HYDRA. Why do you follow them? What did they offer you? Fame? Money? Power?"

"I follow them because they gave me the power to punish those that keep others down. To kill the evil in the world." I said resolutely, proud of my accomplishments. I was certainly not expecting the laugh that followed my answer.

"That's truly what you believe? That you doing good? You're not"

"What do you mean?" I was confused and starting to get angry that she was suggesting I was not doing good. I had never even pretended to be light or a hero but I only kill the bad guys to serve HYDRA who will free the world.

"The people you serve, HYDRA. They're the ones who need to be killed not their enemies."

"What do you mean? I know HYDRA isn't exactly a light group but they will free the world from those who would oppress it!" I slowly got more passionate towards the end.

"That's not HYDRA. HYDRA want to rule the world not save it. They want to bend it to their will."

"They wouldn't-they couldn't but they "with a scream of rage I lunged at the widow **HOW DARE SHE** say that about HYDRA after all they've done. My rather pathetic attack was easily deflected by the widow and she got me into a powerful hold.

"Listen!" she snapped at me "are your emotions even truly your own?! Is all that rage truly yours?!"

"Of course it I-" I stopped speaking and started to think. I was never this easy to anger. My emotional control is amazing to the point that I can completely block of all emotion if need be. Thinking back on it I tried to pinpoint the anger. After tracing it for a while I found it all lead back to the last operation. The one that gave me my metal arm. Pushing through the pain I searched and eventually what I found truly sent me into a cold rage. They programmed me. When I was in the huge amount of pain the telepaths and empaths messed with my mind. Creating loyalty to HYDRA and hate for any that stand in its way or refute what HYDRA members say.

Opening my eyes revealed them in all their new scarlet glory. The colour of fresh spilled blood.

"HYDRA played me for a fool" I said to the widow who appeared to be shaken from my change in eye colour "your organisation wishes to destroy them yes?"

She gave a small smile and nodded

"Then where do I sign up"

* * *

Everyone in the room was tense. Not that I could blame them. They knew my skill set. While it is true that I only took to assassination missing I took many mare of different kinds that allowed me to show my talent for dealing death. So I really can't blame them for being tense.

"You say you've decided to join SHIELD and leave HYDRA?" fury asked. At my nod he continued "Why should we believe that? It seems awfully convenient"

Most people in the room seemed to agree

"They messed with my mind. They took me at the age of five tortured, manipulated, modified and trained me into the **thing** that you see before you." I responded. It seemed to get a reaction out of most of them.

"Speaking of age how old are you anyway? 17? 18? 19?" fury inquired

"I recently turned 14" I responded in the same monotone that I had been using so far. That really got a response. Most people flinched at that some looked green at the idea of a child going through that while others looked at me with pity. I almost growled at. I don't need there pity. Natasha seemed to notice what I was thinking and seemed amused at it, although she seemed a little uncomfortable with the fact that I was still only 14 yourself.

"Natasha seems to trust you so I'm going to give you a chance to prove you're serious about this. If you step a single toe out of line…" he left the threat hanging.

"Agent Romanoff" he barked getting her to stand at attention "he will be your responsibility. You show him around. You train him up and most importantly you keep him in line."

"Yes sir" she responded monotone although I could see a hint of a smile on her face,

"Good meeting dismissed" he said causing everybody to start leaving. They were eventually gone and had left me alone with Natasha who continued to maintain eye contact with. It was a surprisingly difficult thing to do. Even for me.

"I'm impressed. Not many people can look me in the eyes for any length of time" she said breaking the silence

"Same for me people say it's like I can see their deepest darkest secrets"

"On the subject of your eyes why did they change colour and why do they glow? Even the whites?"

"they changed colour because I let them. Certain magic's change the colour of your eyes as a physical affect, my eyes were only green because I held the red back. I stopped because it helps me separate that part of my life from my post HYDRA life. My eyes glow because I didn't want to experience some of the physical side effects of certain abilities I gained and so I changed the physical aspects into pure magic. Due to the amount of magic I have it shines through my eyes. I don't actually have white in my eyes its actually just pure magic that's taken up the space that the white usually occupies" my answer seemed to surprise her.

"If you have access to magic why didn't you use it when I was kicking your ass before" I scowled at the reminder which caused her to laugh. I realised I liked the sound of her laugh it was melodic and filled with amusement and made me want to smile.

"I didn't want to cheat. I wanted to prove I was the better of use so that I could assure the others of my superior fighting ability."

She gave another laugh which actually caused me to almost blush. Me! Blush! Ridiculous! If I didn't have as tight a handle on my emotions as I do I likely would have blushed.

"So I was right" she said "it was just testosterone and a superiority complex"

"No. I'm better you just got lucky the first time and the second I realised my mind had been messed with and wasn't in fighting state" I insisted

She quirked and eyebrow and had an amused smile on her face as she responded "reeaally" she said drawing out the word as she stalked towards me "well in that case I think we need a rematch. Follow me the room we will use is this way" she tapped me on the forehead before stalking off to the place where we were to spar "on and by the way. I hope you don't mind a few spectators watching me whip your ass" I simply growled and she laughed.

It made me smile.

It felt weird to smile.

I haven't smiled since before my relatives.

It felt weird to smile.

But I liked smiling.

* * *

 **That's another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. And comments on how to improve the story plot ideas or simply saying you liked it are always welcome.**

 **I am starting a poll as mentioned before to decide of pairings. Comment with the pairing you want and I will tally the results**

 **Rules :  
No slash (I just can't write that)  
No Ginny or Hermione (I find their characters boring and overused)  
I am leaning towards a Harry/Natasha or Harry/Wanda**

 **thanks for reading i hope you continue reading HYDRA project all and are inspired to write your own!**

 **TL14**


	4. codename

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I recently made a poll for pairing choices, I've added all the people that have been suggested and a few more to give you options. I was asked about a Harem. While I am not against the idea if you have too many people they start to lose their personalities when you try to write about them, so with this in mind I would be willing to write a harem but Harry and 2 or a max of 3 others.**

* * *

Harry POV:

I didn't have to follow her far since the sparring room was just a few corridors away. The chance to beat her was within my grasp again. I still don't know why I lost the first time but it no longer matters.

I already prefer SHIELD to HYDRA. Much more open space. I've never liked confined spaces much especially since the Dursley kept me in a small cupboard under the stairs **.** The SHIELD helicarrier is an interesting piece of equipment. I was rather shocked when the thing came into view from the quin jet.

Walking into the room I looked around. It wasn't anything special, while if as fairly large it wasn't as big as my previous training room. The ground while covered in mats was still hard and the mats were likely only there to prevent serious injury. There were a few other Agents milling around or sparring but when we walked into the room the majority of the attention landed on us.

"Are we going to spar or are you just going to stand there looking around?" I heard come from Natasha as I turned my attention back to her.

"I am ready." I stated confidently. She just shrugged in response and got into a fighting stance.

Lunging forward I jabbed at her with my left hand, she dodged to the right and hooked me in the ribs. My left knee came up and managed to nick her shoulder sending her spinning away and allowing me to recover. Normally I would heal almost instantly but to fight her on even ground I have been suppressing all my abilities which means I heal as fast as a normal person and am much slower and weaker than normal but still stronger and faster than a regular person.

Lunging forward she tried to land a blow on my face which I blocked. This lead to use exchanging blows at a fast pace beyond what any of my other trainers could do, she briefly lands a blow on my cheek bone opening a small wound. We continued in this vain for about 10 minutes before she twirled forward.

Coming in close and jumping up to my head she wrapped her legs around my neck and twisted her body while leaning back lifting me of my feet for a second and flipping me onto my back where she proceeded to get me into a head lock that I couldn't break without increasing my strength. I don't know what's going on. Normally I move much faster than this. I was only able to move as quickly as another 14 year-old boy when fighting against her.

That isn't right. I'm not a person. I'm not a child. I may have stopped working for HYDRA but I am still what they made me. I am still a weapon and just because a weapon changed who wields it doesn't make it any less a weapon.

"I thought you said you would beat me? I clearly heard you say that my victories were only luck?" I heard Natasha speak from behind me. Getting annoyed with her I activated my increased strength and broke the hold. At least that was my intention. All I ended up doing was wiggling slightly in her grip.

My crimson eyes widened in shock. That shouldn't be possible! There is no way she's strong enough to hold onto me when I use my strength. I am not the strongest person out there but I am definitely up there. While I couldn't match the hulk, or at least match him for more than a few seconds I am still one of the strongest in the world. The widow is more durable, stronger and faster than a regular person but not to **this** extent. How could she possibly be holding on to me still?

Activating my metal arm all that happens is a slight tingly feeling through my arm accompanied by a slightly metal sheen before it went back to normal.

No! No! No! This can't happen! I try to use my hair only to get no response. Flipping through all my abilities nothing works! 'What's happening to me?!' keeps running through my mind. Nothing should be capable of doing this. I can be weakened yes but how is it possible **all** my ability stop working **ALL TOGETHER**.

Natasha seems to notice my panicked state because she lets go of the hold she has of me. As soon as she lets go of me my arm flashes into its metal form with a burst of silver, giving me strength beyond what I normally have in that arm. My muscle condense as my abilities increase their strength and density. My bones harden preparing to take an assault and leave without a crack. My skin changes readying itself to take hits and not have a scratch.

My hair lengthens and darkens from its usual black state to its condensed void energy form, ready to take any energy coming towards myself and destroy it, fanning out around my head like a nova of dread and death behind its lord. The runic arrays on my hands and forearms light up with power, spilling magic into the very air around me readying themselves to channel magic the likes of which would make gods green with envy. The room fills with my magic and the sense of dread that it gives off when I flare my aura. The people around me drop to their knees as the pressure my magic exerts becomes too much for them.

The magic condenses around Natasha after sensing her to be the reason for my distress. Lashing out with the intent to destroy what caused my state, it hits Natasha trying to rend her to pieces, scorch her, shred her, tear her, ripe her and anything else to can to make her cease to exist. And rebounds snapping back into my body hard throwing me to the floor and scorching through my veins as my body tries to take the magic back into itself. All the intent my magic had for Natasha reflected back upon myself. Pain racks my body as my magic tries to tear me apart.

The people around the room slowly get back to their feet and watch in horror as my body rips itself apart, only to be put back together. Burns only to heal. Tears only for it to then pull itself back together. Throughout it all, all I do is lie there spread on the floor. Muscles tense not making a sound.

Eventually my magic stops trying to rip at my body and settles down allowing the pain to fade and my body to truly heal again. All except for a small wound on my face. The same small wound given to me by a certain redheaded spy.

That was my last thought before losing myself to blissful unconsciousness

* * *

A white ceiling was the first thing I saw upon waking up. Why do all the rooms I wake up in have to be white? Why can't they be a nice colour like blue or red? Not white! The second thing I noticed is the splash of red in the chair next to my bed.

Of course it wold be her. The one person who makes my powers malfunction. The person who has all on her own made me the most confused I have been in my life just has to be the one sitting next to me.

"What was that?" she asks me. She clearly isn't in the mood to beat around the bush.

"My magic." I respond in my usual monotone, thinking about it now the only tone of voice that I've used in years other than monotone is an angry one. That probably isn't a good thing.

"Not the magic itself" she almost growled at me "The feeling in it, the maliciousness, the anger, hate rage. It felt like it would nothing better than to destroy everything in its path with **EXTREME** prejudice."

"I'm a weapon" At her continued glare I continued "I'm made to destroy with extreme prejudice."

"It's more than that. I would understand if it had a predisposition towards destruction." She paused "but yours, yours doesn't want to just destroy. It wants to cause as much pain as it can before ending it. For the few seconds where I felt you magic. It didn't want to kill me. It wanted to do the worst things imaginable to me before letting me slip away from life" she shuddered " it wanted me to suffer. It relished the fear around the room. It wanted that. It didn't care that those in the room didn't harm you, it wasn't defending you. It was going to hurt, main and kill for the sake of it!" her voice got louder and louder towards the end.

We sat in silence for a while with her remembering the experience.

"When HYDRA experimented on me" I started, drawing her out of her thoughts. At her nod I continued "they didn't need my magic to heal they needed it to destroy. They had me perform a ritual" I shuddered. She notices and looked concerned at what could promote that reaction from me "the ritual required one to bind a demon lords magic to themselves." She looked horrified but I continued "It makes you many times more powerful but it," I paused to think of the right word "flavours your magic. Makes it more predisposed to a certain area of magic. After the ritual was performed I became incapable of casting any spell that directly heals."

At her confused look I explained "There are many ways to heal someone. The most common way would be to use magic to directly heal the wound with no effect to others other than loss of a small quantity of magic on your part." She nodded in understanding and gestured for me to continue "The other way to do it, or at least one of the more common ways is to transfer the wound or injury onto someone else. The only problem with this method is that the person the injury that getting the injury transferred onto has to stand still and it becomes more difficult if they are unwilling. The difficulty mean that it only really works if you take the injury yourself."

She nodded in understanding before asking

"Why did you release your magic? You looked distressed so I released you and then you" She paused looking for the correct word "changed. Fury isn't happy. It was felt all over the helicarrier. The dread and fear infected everyone. Fury put the whole place on lockdown until he learned you did it. I was barely able to keep him from 'removing'" she made air quotes at the word removing "the threat to security" she looked at me expectantly with her green eyes, a similar colour to what my eyes used to be.

"I-I panicked" I admitted. At her confused look I continued "when you had me in a head lock, I increased my strength to the level it's normally at and tried to break free. When that didn't work I was panicked and activated all my abilities. When you saw my face and released me all the abilities that I had activated started working. You saw the result."

"What about at the end. I felt your magic reach me, after touching me it flinched away. After that the feelings in the air disappeared and you started being destroyed and put back together. When that stopped I was the only one that could get near you without being flicked away by your magic."

"I imagine that's why you're here and not somebody else?"

She just nodded in response "what's with the metal arm?"

I look down at it "I got it five years ago. They modified some DNA gotten from the mutant colossus. It gave me the ability to change the skin of my arm to metal. It wasn't strong enough for them though so they melted off the original and replaced it with metal designed to mimic that of the silver surfer's skin. It's made with vibranium and adamantium with a few more chemicals and compounds added to make it what it is now. It's almost impossible to pierce or cut but still flexes, moves and ripples like a normal skin would. You need not worry about them using it in other things, the man who made it was killed and HYDRA could never figure out the formula, the whole amount as used to create my arm. They tries to scan the metal to figure out its composition but the scanners didn't register its presence." I finished flexing the arm fondly.

She nodded at my explanation before saying "come Fury want to see the full extent of your abilities, we're going to the middle of the Nevada desert so you have space if needed."

She turned around and walked out of the room. I stood up to follow only to feel something on my face. Reaching up I felt small wound on my cheek bone. I looked at the doorway that the widow had just vacated in shock, I just followed her out of the room mumbling about how it shouldn't be possible

* * *

The heat of the desert isn't exaggerated. It's **HOT**. I can deal with the cold. Most of my life has been spent in the cold, hell the only time I've really experienced a hot climate was hot days when I was forced to do the garden of my relatives in summer. I wonder how their doing. Petunia had no ability to be anything other than a house wife with a serious case of OCD and Dudley's a pig given human for in exchange for its intelligence, the only thing he can do is eat and even then it's less eating and more shovelling food in his face whole as fast as possible. Marge bred dogs for a living and she only kept her house because Vernon paid for it, and ever since I shredded his brain (which it turns out is what I did, who knew!) can't pay for anything. Oh well. Not my problem, I can only hope they were killed on the street somewhere.

Standing here with me is a small group of SHIELD personnel. Fury is standing a few paces behind me. He is a tall black man with an aura of authority about him and a serious expression on his face with an eye patch over an eye that he lost, meaning any attacks on that side would be harder for him to defend against. He is well known and has a lot of combat experience making him a threat

The widow is next to him on the left, she is a fairly short woman with long red hair reaching the middle of her back and green eyes a few shades lighter than what my eyes were before I let them become scarlet. She is incredibly attractive with a voluptuous figure and a thin midriff giving her an hourglass figure. With incredibly toned limbs that belied her strength. She has extensive straining in all forms of martial arts and fighting and that fact that my powers seem to malfunction make her the most dangerous

On her left is a man who I identified as agent Barton, who from my understanding is a brilliant marksman. Who is known never to miss and to prefer to use a bow and arrows over than a gun. I don't know why. The only advantage I can see that providing is the different effects his arrows can have with things like explosive tips, tear gas, smoke, Grappling line and nets. He also seems to be uncomfortable on the ground which along with his accuracy gives a reason for his codename Hawkeye. He is incredibly well built especially in his upper body which is likely from long time use of a bow. He has short brown hair and brown eyes which while at the moment seem calculating seem to be more suited to mischievousness. I suppose he does have a certain playful air about him that I haven't seen in the other Agents on the Helicarrier. He is very good at a distance and my best chance against him would be to get in close before he can get a shot off. Having him partnered with the widow makes a powerful team with his ranged and her close up ability

On Fury's other side is a rather strict looking woman that most would consider attractive. She is fairly tall standing a couple inches below 6 feet. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that would look black in the right light and a fairly pale skin tone that still looked healthy and showed that she likely spends most of her time inside as Fury's second in command and a slim body that shows she does exercise. Out of all of them she is the least able to defend against me and her abilities are in areas outside of active combat although to have gotten so high under Fury she would at least have to be good at some form of it.

"I don't have all day." Fury barked at me.

I nodded in response and raised my hands and started channelling magic. I have always loved the feeling of my magic. The feeling started in my chest, like a dragon waking from its slumber. It then ran down my arms and legs filling my veins with roaring fire. The feeling ended in my hands with my runes that start to glow and shine as the magic flows into them empowering them and allowing me to make the magic that ills up my body effect the world around me. But I can't do anything small or they'll think me weak.

So I let it build.

I am not weak.

My magic roared through my veins.

I will never be weak again.

The sound of hellfire filled my ears with its intensity

I was weak at the Dursley's

The air grew heavy with barely restrained power

Never again

Green lightning crawled over my body

I am power

My eyes light up like red beacons

I am a weapon

My hair grew long and absorbed the light, flaring up around me like a nova of darkness.

' **I AM PROJECT ALL'**

The demonic voice boomed through everyone's heads yet I said nothing.

" **PER PETRAM AEDIFICABO TE.** **"**

Massive rocks flew out of the ground smashing into each other as they raced up. When they stopped they had built a massive stone golem hundreds of metres tall.

" **ADIURO VOS PER FULMINE.** **"**

The skies filled with clouds. One bolt of lightning jumped to the golem, then another, then another. Within minutes the sky was filled with thousands of lightning bolts at any given moment all jumping to the golem when it ended all the joints were filled with balls of crackling pulsating lightning. The places where a human would have muscles had bolts of lightning running over them.

" **ET DABO TE IN ILLO.** **"**

Tornados wound through the air hitting the golem and wrapping around its gargantuan limbs and torso hardening into a twisting, moving and gyrating layer of skin.

" **EX AQUA QUAM EGO DABO UOBIS.** **"**

Massive quantities of water poured from the clouds gathering into four balls of water rotating around the golem soon the clouds had emptied and dispersed. The four balls of water slammed into the golem sinking into it and disappearing.

" **ET TENEBRAE TUAE ERUNT GLADIUS.** **"**

Shadows grew covering the ground in a pure black mass of writhing darkness before launching into the sky forming a massive sword in the shape of a broadsword made of pure darkness the same colour as my hair

" **LUX EST PROTECTOR TUUS.** **"**

In the sky a swirling vortex of light formed hovering above the golem, too bright to look at outshining the sun. Slowly the vortex formed into a shield made of pure light in the shape of a diamond that covered the golem from chin to the bottom of its shins.

" **DOMINUM MECUM PER IGNEM.** **"**

Whips of fire burst from my still outstretched hands wrapping around the almost kilometre tall golem. They sank into the golem and left flaming markings like tattoos all over it. Slowly the fire faded away. I sank to my knees with exertion as my raised its shield and sword into the air tilted its head back and let out a roar that shook the very earth with its intensity.

* * *

Dumbledore POV:

"I call to meeting this meeting of the order of the phoenix" I said looking out at the faces of the men and women fighting for the light against the dark lord Voldemort. Oh I knew he wasn't dead, I'm not sure there was enough human in him left to die. "I believe Sirius wished to address a matter before we began?"

"Yes, I would like to update everyone about the search for Harry potter." Sirius responded.

Harry Potter. A name that brought with it many emotions, guilt primarily. When Voldemort went to the Potter household the night to kill the twins lily and James had been at a ministry ball trying to help raise funds to help the auror department fight the death eaters. They had left the boys at home with peter Pettigrew to watch them. The man had let Voldemort in himself in hopes that he would be rewarded. Pettigrew had always been a coward, he tended to hide behind the strongest person he could. At Hogwarts this had been James and Sirius. Voldemort seeing how easily Pettigrew would betray his friends didn't trust him and killed him upon entering the house. He then cast the killing curse at Sirius Remus Potter who was the twin brother of Harry James Potter. Sirius junior, mostly just called junior by his friends and family, reflected the killing curse back at Voldemort using 'the power he knows not' from the prophecy. Destroying Voldemort's body and leaving Junior with a jagged V-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry got a lightning bolt one, but that was just from all the magic that must have been flying around.

Sirius had been proclaimed the boy-who-lived and become incredibly famous. Fearing that death eaters would try to have them killed the potters worried about their children, knowing that they couldn't do anything about Junior since he was to famous to be able to hide him anywhere they tried to protect their other child Harry by coming to me to put him somewhere safe. I had recently learned of a blood ward that can be cast on households to protect a member if they live with those of their blood but not siblings or parents. I didn't think it was a good idea. I have always believed in family, but it wasn't my decision.

Using this blood ward I cast it the Dursley's home and left him there with a squib called Arabella fig to watch him in case something were to happen. Soon the Potters realised that the death eaters wouldn't try anything and so The potters moved on and had three more children. Two identical twin girls named Ivy and Violet, two years younger than Junior and Harry, they took after their mother in looks with flaming red hair and green eyes. They were both short and likely would never be as tall as their parents, it didn't really matter since they were both already incredibly beautiful with well-developed bodies and being some of the few students who did physical activity by taking a jog every Monday and Friday morning made them incredible desirable.

The Potters had another child a few years later, a young girl called Rose. She like her sisters mostly took after her mother although she got her father black hair and aristocratic cheek bones, proving that she will not break the Potter trend of having good looking children. She would, if anything, outshine her sisters and mother with her fine porcelain doll like features and fair skin. She also got her father's mischievous streak like her older brother. Unlike her sisters who took more after their mother with their studious nature and intelligence that landed them in Ravenclaw where as Rose would likely follow Junior into Gryffindor.

Junior was like a carbon copy of his father with his mother's hair. With his brown eyes and red hair as well as a slim yet still fairly fit body he was on of the better looking boys and was already dating the youngest Weasley and Miss Ginerva although she liked to be called Ginny. Junior also followed his father onto the quidditch team and ended up being the youngest seeker in a century. His talent with the sport, fame and family wealth only added to his desirability causing him to become slightly arrogant.

The potters eventually forgot about Harry and assumed he would understand when they explained it to him on his eleventh birthday when he got his Hogwarts letter. When no letter was sent to him they assumed he was a squib and went to meet him anyway. they didn't want to but decided they had to since he was their son. Arriving at 4 privet drive they found a different family there. When they went to Arabella to find out what happened and why she hadn't said anything they found out she had died. I hadn't known since she only to me if there was a problem and since she stopped showing up I assumed everything was fine.

Sirius and Remus were against the idea from the start and tried to find Harry. This caused a rift in the friendship with James but they quickly reconciled although Sirius and Remus never stopped looking for harry.

When they found out what had happened they simply got more determined to find him and bring him home only know the Potters and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix to help them. So far they hadn't gotten lucky but if anyone was going to find them it was Sirius. With his connections as the head of house Black and his connections made when looking for Harry before he was the most likely to find him or any clues as to where he is.

"Yes Sirius, go on"

"None of my contacts have had any luck yet, however they have told me that it is highly unlikely he is anywhere in Britain or Europe since he would have been found already him or some clue of him. Him being in India, China or Japan is also unlikely due to Japan and India keeping close track of where all its magicals came from and China being known to never let outside magicals in. They say that the most likely place would be the United States with their large magical community and willingness to let foreigners in makes it the place to look." Sirius looked slightly downtrodden but happy that he had made some progress.

"Are there any other issues people want to bring up." I asked

Minerva stood up and asked "I understand were hosting the tri-wizard tournament this year but how are we going of keep that many people safe especially the increase in children spouting about Blood purity?"

"The auror department has station 20 members in and around Hogwarts" I responded "I have also personally improved the wards to keep out anything that isn't supposed to be there. Hagrid here has rid the forest of most of its more dangerous animals-" I would have continued but at that moment a massive waved of magic smashed through the wards on 12 Grimmauld place going past them all and trying to force me to my knees. It was only my massive magical core that allowed me to remain seated and not fall to the floor as the wave of magic passed over.

A few minutes later after everyone had recovered another wave passed by stronger than the first. Four more times waves of magic tried to crush me each stronger than the last, and four times I've been able to push through. None of the others fared as well as I, some of those with weaker magic like poor Arthur Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher were lying on the floor barely conscious. Those of stronger magic like the Potters were simply dry heaving having already emptied there entire stomachs. The rest of the members were in states somewhere between the two simply trying to wait it out.

Another wave hit, many times bigger than the last many lost consciousness before it ended. I could only wonder what could possibly be powerful enough to do this, as I was forced to my knees from the pressure.

As if finally relented and the waves stopped all I could do was hope that wat ever did this was on our side

If it wasn't.

Well what can we do against something like that?

* * *

Nick Fury POV:

I watched as the kid who would only call himself weapon raised his hands. After a few seconds I was beginning to think it had been a joke and he was messing with me. Angry and about to start shouting at him I when I started to feel the air grow heavy like it had thickened, green bolts of electricity started to jump over his skin. His eyes went from the usual glowing red to looking like hellfire itself. His hair normally pitch black and reaching his upper back grew to ground level and darkened more, looking like it was sucking in light, it started to rise up behind him like a tail of a scorpion ready to strike. A demonic voice sounded through my head ' **I AM PROJECT ALL'.**

I could tell the other had heard it to. Agent Barton's hand went to his bow as if to defend himself. Agent Romanoff took a step back in alarm and Agent hill almost fell over herself jumping away from the boy as if to escape the voice.

" **PER PETRAM AEDIFICABO TE.** **"**

A wave of pure power washed over me as I heard 'weapon' speak. It didn't sound like it normally did instead it sounded like there was another voice layered on top of his, the other voice sounding rather demonic. I could only feel the wave on the edge of my senses like it was there but I didn't have the tools necessary so see it and only felt it because of its power. Unlike on the helicarrier, when it felt like the fear and dread was seeking me out, this was more like a wave of power to large and divine to care of a small speck of existence such as me. I felt tiny in the face of it, for what was I truly compared to this power. As the wave past I noticed as the ground shook as thousands of megatons of rock left the earth deep from under the sand. The rocks rose into the sky smashing and spinning to form a giant figure. Oddly enough none of the rocks or bits of rock fell, instead it was like they were all being pulled towards the figure. When the rocks stilled a few minutes later we were standing in front of a massive figure. If I had to guess the height of it I would say perhaps 900 metres of so, perhaps a bit less. Thinking it was over I started walking towards 'weapon' when he started speaking again.

" **ADIURO VOS PER FULMINE.** **"**

This time the skies filled with clouds thick and dark grey in colour. A bolt of lightning jumped to the figure and I could see that it ran down until it reached the leg and started to spark between the 'foot' piece and the bottom of the 'shin'. Another bolt jumped to the figure this time going to the other leg. More and more bolts struck the figure with increasing frequency until all the gaps were filled with the lightning and the places where major muscles are on a person were covered with rolling waves of lightning.

" **ET DABO TE IN ILLO.** **"**

He spoke again. Massive tornados started appearing around us and traveling towards the figure. Again this was accompanied by another of the rolling waves of power that if I felt right were only getting stronger. The tornados converged on the figure. Obscuring it from sight. The air seemed to start wrapping around the figure. A few minutes later the figure was completely covered with air wrapping around it like a skin does a human twisting and turning over its monstrous body.

" **EX AQUA QUAM EGO DABO UOBIS.** **"**

Again a wave passed us by stronger than the last. Massive quantities of water poured from the clouds yet not a drop reached the ground. Four balls of water rotating around the golem gathered all the fallen water even as the clouds disappeared. The balls of water suddenly slammed into the body of the figure sinking into the thing as it absorbed the water.

" **ET TENEBRAE TUAE ERUNT GLADIUS.** **"**

Another wave passed by this one feeling rather sinister and more malicious were the previous ones felt neutral and apathetic towards me. My shadow writhed and grew darkening and rising of the ground until the whole ground for as far as the eye could see was covered in this few inches this layer of twisting blackness. Rising up from the feet of the figure forming into a broadsword made of pure malicious darkness. Giving off a feeling of bloodlust, anger and sadism.

" **LUX EST PROTECTOR TUUS.** **"**

The next wave was the complete opposite of the last. Giving of a feel of protection and making me feel safer. I could see the light in the sky swirling above the figures head before forming a full body diamond shaped shield covering the figure from chin to shin.

" **DOMINUM MECUM PER IGNEM.** **"**

The last wave of power was many times stronger that the last ones and felt commanding making me feel the need to obey. Hundreds of thousands of thin red roped of fire burst from 'weapon' and wrapped around the figure snaking along its 'skin' and making complex designs on it that looks like tattoos made of fire. The ropes of fire faded away but they left the designs on the figure in bright fire red

I saw 'weapon' drop to his knees arms still out as the figure raised its weapons, as if it had just won a great battle, and give of a war cry that spoke of bloodlust protection and many other things all rolled into one that shook the earth with its intensity.

'Weapon' got up and turned around to face me.

"Was that enough of a demonstration? Because we need to get out of here before the magicals show up which they will do as soon as they've recovered." He asked

"You will explain on the way. And what is that thing?" I asked

"That's a golem. A construct held together by magic to serve a purpose. That one" 'weapon' said gesturing to the 'golem' "was designed to battle alongside sorcerers against extra-dimensional threats by calling upon the power of the earth to defend itself. Very little of my magic had to be used to make that because I called upon the earth. The problem with doing that is that I can't use it on anything that belongs on the earth. So people or wizards on earth have nothing to fear from this since it is literally incapable of harming them, it also cannot harm those who have been welcomed by enough people and are already on the planet. The sorcerer supreme who made this only referred to as 'the ancient one' fought alongside it to prevent a demon lord from gaining entry to earth. It is not normally this big but the earth likes using magic and since it hasn't been called upon for something of this scale in a very long time it provided much more magic than necessary"

"Will the magicals not see the 'golem' when they get here?" I queried.

"I will release it as soon as were in the air. It will turn into sand, water, electricity and air."

I nodded in response. And gestured to all the others to follow me back to the quin jet where Hawkeye quickly lifted off and started us back to the helicarrier. I watched as 'weapon' waved his hand releasing whatever had been holding the 'golem' together which proceeded to turn into a pile of mud with a rather spectacular show of wind and lightning. After it had finished I turned to 'weapon' and spoke "we searched the HYDRA bases you told us about. They had all been recently abandoned with all the important stuff taken. The only one that wasn't was a small outpost that was in the process of being evacuated. Before anyone could be captured they bit cyanide pills."

'Weapon' just laughed bitterly in response. I could understand why after being with HYDRA as long as he had he would know about their procedures.

"It was to be expected." 'Weapon' said "they are loyal to their cause. The issue is the rest of them are loyal willingly. They didn't alter their minds like they did mine and even if they did the people there with the skills to do something about it can be counted one hand with fingers to spare. Even then I, who have worked on my mind to the point it is literally a fortress, didn't notice until it was pointed out to me that something was wrong."

"We at least know they're out there and when we do find out something I will put you on the mission." I said back to him.

He nodded resolutely "that's all I can ask."

I thought for a second before asking "we need a codename for you. If you truly are going to join us you're going to need a name other than 'weapon'."

'Weapon' thought for a second before responding.

"You can call me

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit longer than usual but I think I prefer it to the normal short ones that I usually write. Keep reviewing with any ideas you may have about the plot or ideas to help me better my writing and the story.**

 **The pairings are still up in the air so you can still review with your choice and I will tally them at the end.  
Currently the results are:**

1) Harry/Wanda Maximoff :2  
2) Harry/Natasha Romanoff :1  
3) Harry/Daphne Greengrass:1

 **If you have any ideas about what codename harry should choose leave a review with it or pm me with it. I have an idea but I am not sure about it so I would love to hear yours.**

 **Thanks**

 **TL14**


	5. Goblet of fire

**Hello everybody I'm back with chapter 5! I hope you Enjoy! I will be involving some other marvel characters in this chapter, but you have no need to fear. The themes that I am going to introduce in this chapter will be secondary and will not take over or effect the main plot much. I am simply doing this so that when events happen in the future they should make more sense to you.**

 **I would like to give special thanks to all those who have given ideas for Harry's codename:**

 **1)** **Wahyubison** **  
2)** **ravenclawoutcast13** **  
3)** **  
** **4)** **Son of Kronos 2000**

 **I would also like to thank those that have voted on pairings:**

 **1)** **Ravenclawoutcast13** **  
2)** **The-Ginger22** **  
3)** **Ilessthan3KH** **  
4)** **Son of Kronos 2000** **  
5)** **R.B Uzumaki** **  
6)** **Soldier2000** **  
7)** **wahyubison** **  
8)** **Separ** **  
9)** **0rangew0lf** **  
10)** **  
11)** **arutoerza999** **  
12) jmood  
13) ****Pheonixs1518** **  
14) firflyserenity  
15) ****Keiron20**

 **Son of kronos 2000: Hogwarts will play a role in this story but it will not be centred around Hogwarts as Harry will not be there very long. Harry will be part of Shield but I am still not sure how long he will stay with them or if he will become a permanent member, I think I will probably make him leave because it opens up some options and things that I would like to put in the book that I can't with him still a member of shield.**

 **Pheonixs1518** **: while that may be true and he may feel weak she only negates things aimed at her so he could attack someone else while in contact with her**

* * *

Harry POV:

I'd never been overly fond of suits, although the one I'm currently wearing isn't too bad. SHIELD had had it altered to allow for more movement or I probably would have refused to wear it. I'd joined SHIELD about two and a half months ago. In that time the first month was spent with Fury rigorously testing my capabilities to see what missions to send me on. After that I spent the next month running around the globe on assassination missions, mostly dictators or drug lords.

That was also partly the reason I was dressed up in an expensive Armani suit mingling with the 1%. The widow was a few meters to my right charming the target. It didn't look like she was having a particularly hard time of it, but then with her looks she could probably flash some skin then lead him right of a cliff. Black-widow indeed.

My job was simply to look pretty and kill everyone if something went wrong. Fury would prefer if we could simply take out the target, but to be invited you truly had to be the worst of the worst. These men and woman did anything from run child prostitution rings to the drug trade. With all of them here I could only hope Natasha messed up, then I could simply eliminate everyone.

Sadly such a thing was unlikely. The widow's good at her job. Really good. I've been on two missions with her before this one and both times she had the target eating out of the palm of her hand about five minutes in. Truly it was rather ridiculous, do these people have no self-control at all? And there she goes leading the target off to a room to get down to business, although I imagine just what business they are going to get up to is entirely different than what the target is assuming. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Key word being almost. He's probably dead by now, but we have to stay put for a while still or risk seeming suspicious. I truly doubt he's **that** fast.

I seem to be getting a lot of looks filled with barely concealed –or in some people case not at all- lust. Normally I would be fine with this, if anything it would boost my ego. Fury was surprised at how fast I came around from my time with HYDRA, but really is it all that surprising? I have 73 years' worth of memories of perhaps the most egotistical and narcissistic man on earth stuck in my head. After removing what they did to my mind it was of little surprise to me to find that 9 years at HYDRA didn't do much to temper that. Though it did take me about a month to truly get back into the swing of things. The looks from the woman I was fine with, but the fact that some of the men were shooting me lusty looks really freaked me out. I suppose I can't truly blame them. I look better now than Tom Riddle ever did, and that's saying something. Tom Riddle managed to sleep with every girl in his year, the two above him, and the one below him and many besides. Except Minerva McGonagall she would know a guy was hitting on her if a guy literally did just that.

Needless to say Tom Riddle was a handsome chap, with dark hair and dark brown eyes he looked like the concept of devilishly handsome brought to life. I suppose I do have him beaten there again, with my bright red eyes the seemed to glow with an inner light like little rubies filled with fire, technically they did glow but nobody needed to know that, My long black hair so dark that it seemed to be absorbing that reached the bottom of my shoulder blades and seemed to sway in a non-existent breeze. My skin flawless and pale, yet still healthy looking covered a lithe but incredibly strong and toned body with aristocratic features. This combined with the aura of power and danger seemed to draw people to me like flies to a flame, and I'm only 14! Thinking about it that is a rather good metaphor to describe me, and just like those flies the people who got too close to me get burned.

"Hello" I turned around and looked at the voice that had spoken to me. I had sensed how approach but couldn't identify the man. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced, Sebastian Shaw." The man held out his hand to shake.

"Harrison Ambrosias Eternus." I said shaking his hand and providing the name that I've decided to go by. The name harry potter truly means nothing to me. Harry potter was abandoned. Harry Potter was abused. Harry Potter was manipulated. Harry Potter was a science experiment. Harrison Ambrosias Eternus took his life back and made his own choices. Harrison Ambrosias Eternus is powerful. "I was invited by a friend of mine, one Emma Frost." Which was the truth I met her on one of my missions when she tried to get into my head.

Needless to say after preventing myself from ripping apart her mind by reflex I had a nice chat and was invited here. Of course the fact that the mission required us to attend was co-incidence. It wasn't even hard to get Natasha in. we simply flashed my invitation, she giggled a bit. The hardest part was not flinching when she giggled.

Really the one person who I can't seem to be able to beat I a fight should not **giggle**. Another thing tested in the first month with shield was my seeming weakness for Natasha. It sounds sappy but I'm not joking. Spells cast at her by me ether don't work or just fizzle out. Constructs won't attack her. None of my abilities work when used against her and I seem to slow down the speed a normal person would be capable of when fighting her.

"Emma?" Shaw looked surprised "that's interesting. She hasn't invited anyone to these parties before." Of course not, I would be the first. I'm just better than everyone else. Although Natasha insists she is the better spy and Hawkeye sill has me beat when it comes to accuracy.

"I believe I heard my name?" speak of the devil, the woman herself. Emma Frost was a beautiful woman, long light blonde hair, blue eyes, delicate features and a body woman would kill for. She could possibly give Natasha a run for her money. Although not much of one, Natasha is almost inhumanly beautiful. Much like myself. "Everything good I hope?" she continued.

"Of course." I said lightly kissing her knuckles. "How are you doing this evening Emma?"

"Splendid. I've always liked getting out and socializing." She responded grasping her hands in front of herself.

"Wonderful. I'm terribly sorry to cut this conversation short but I have places to be and I'm afraid I can't be late." I had just seen Natasha walk out of the room.

The both nodded, although Emma shot me a suspicious look, and continued to make conversation.

I slipped through the guests and walked towards the door slipping out and away after Natasha.

* * *

"What?" I asked "You seriously let that happen?"

"I didn't **let** anything happen Arcane!" growled Fury "I could stop Loki from taking the cube."

"Let me get this straight, you discovered and incredibly powerful artefact. So powerful that it seems infinite. So you decide that the best course of action would be to what? Make weapons out of it? Really?"

"It's not a choice anymore! Ever since Thor showed up we've known that there are those out there that are more powerful than us."

"The Asgardians don't mean us any ha-"

"But they aren't the only ones out there are they?" Fury countered gesturing up "We've seen what people like them are capable of. Look at the destroyer, how far would it have gone if it hadn't been stopped by the people who made it. What if someone where to send something like that again, or ten or even a hundred? There would be nothing we could do to stop it. That's why I made weapons. So we can fight against things like that!"

"While that may be true we now have Loki on our planet with unknown intentions. Hawkeye's being controlled and this whole mess is because of your little 'defence project'. I'm powerful of that have no doubt, but I don't know if I can fight Loki and come out alive let alone the victor. Even if I have the power advantage, and that's a big if, Loki has millennia of experience exploring the intricacies of the mystic arts. We don't even know what he is capable of."

"That is exactly why I'm putting you on this. You have the best chance against him, you're the only one on SHIELD payroll that has enough power to be able to stand against him."

"I'll do it. I'm not happy about this but I'll do it."

Fury simply nodded in response.

* * *

I sat in my room looking at my recent project. Every SHIELD Agent has a uniform and the Top ones all have a uniform unique to them. Black-widow has a form fitting black body suit with bracers that shoot Taser like darts, knee guards, four pistols and two knives. I suspect that she has other weapons hidden on her person but I can't tell.

Hawkeye has a black uniform as well but his is more armoured and had only a single pistol and knife along with his bow and more arrows than should be possible yet he always seems to be one short on missions.

Until now I had been using the standard SHIELD uniform but I was told that since I have taken so many missions in so little time and my success ratio is 100%, that I needed to get myself a uniform unique to myself so that people can identify me.

Truth be told I'm rather happy about this as while the standard uniform isn't bad is wasn't designed for looks and more basic functionality. This meant that I couldn't carry my usual array of weapons and my newly re-discovered vanity wasn't appeased. This was why I was in my room looking at my latest project, my uniform. It was mostly black –everyone seems to choose a black uniform- with some gold trimming and runes for strength sewn into it.

It clung tightly to my body to prevent hanging fabric getting in my way or giving something for my opponents to grab onto. I had boots with no discernible way to put on that connected to the bottom of my pants –the wonders of magic- with runes on the soles that can 'bounce' me twice before needing to recharge for 10 seconds. This allowed me to effectively jump twice while in the air to get to places I couldn't normally. On my shins and knees I had metal guards to help with protection.

I had two black gloves that again grew together with the uniform when put on with gold runes on them for grip and small metal plated on the knuckles to increase the potency of my punches. Along with braces to protect my forearm

I also had two katana's with three foot long blades on my back with the handles coming out by my hips rather than over my shoulders, making it easier to draw them while staying hidden. The handles are white with gold runes for grip while the blades are blade with blood red runes for sharpness, unbreaking and a particularly nasty withering curse that Tom had made that unless deactivated with kill you by forcing all the cells it encounters to die on its way to the heart, it can't be countered, only slowed down and even then it would take someone extremely knowledgeably in the dark arts to do it. The only other runes I added were the ones the goblins used to prevent their swords from harm by letting them only take in what makes them stronger. I of course immediately let them take in every poison, toxin and venom I could get my hands on, and with SHIELD's resource's that's saying something. Needless to say, they were deadly.

I also kept a pair of daggers on my thighs with the same runes as the sword and a pair of pistols with runes to increase bullet speed and increase the amount of bullets the gun can hold. The only other weapons I had were an assortment of throwing knives hidden all over my body.

I thought about putting a hood on it but decided against it at it could limit my field of vision. I looked up when I heard my door open. Standing in the doorway way Natasha. "Come, Fury needs to see you."

"Did he say why?" I responded.

"He just it's urgent and that you aren't going to like it."

"Let's go then. See what he has to say." I said as I got up and followed her out the door

* * *

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked as I walked into the room with Fury.

"When we raided the HYDRA base that you here kept at it wasn't completely empty." I looked at him sharply as he continued "they had left a few files behind, whether on purpose of accidently doesn't matter. Most of the information was useless or stuff we already knew."

"Why are you telling me this? If the information was useless why inform me?" I asked irritably.

"Because it had your name." I stiffened as Fury spoke "I don't really care about who you were. Normally I would just leave it be but my hand has been forced." I nodded, slightly relieved that he didn't care for who I was.

"What do you mean 'your hand has been forced'?" I asked as I realised what he said.

"They magical people have a tournament between three schools called the tri-wizard tournament. When the tournament is hosted they use the-"

"Goblet of fire to select the champions I know. But what does this have to do with me, the tournament was cancelled years ago due to the death rate."

Fury glared at me. "If you had let me finish. As I was saying," levelling another small glare at me "Dumbledore has had the tournament started again to promote international magical co-operation. The rules however have been changed. Due to the rapid progression of the magical community in America they have been included as well and the tournament renamed the 'tournament of magic'."

"I'm still not seeing how this effects me." I stated.

"When the goblet of fire chose champions it chose one for each school as is the norm. That however is where the irregularities started. The goblet of fire chose a fifth name. Harry Potter your birth name. This wouldn't normally be legally binding but since the name itself was your full name taken from your birth certificate. Because you are not of legal age and not emancipated or disowned, your parents still have authority over you and since it contains your mother's magic it is binding."

"Are you telling me that I have to compete in this **children's** tournament?!" I spat my voice coming out demonic at the word children.

"You are still technically a child." I heard Natasha's voice sound from my left. I almost jumped, I had forgotten she was here. She seemed amused at the ark glare I sent her.

"How do you even know about this in the first place?" I asked wondering where Fury got his information.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have contacts in the wizarding world in case they pose a threat?" that's true I suppose. Fury is a paranoid bastard.

"I assume you want me to do something about this." waving my arms as if to gesture at the current situation.

"That is why you two are here yes. I can't afford to have you there with all that's going on at the moment. So I need you to go there and sort this out, to help everything go smoothly I'm sending Agent Romanoff with you. I want this sorted out, and I want it done fast." Fury said as he left the room.

Turning to Natasha I said "I'll get my gear and meet you at the jet in 15." She nodded and we both walked off to get our stuff.

* * *

The jet ride was excruciating. Both because of the length and because Natasha kept sending me amused glances. She finds my suffering funny. As if my having to compete in this tournament is anything other than a massive source of irritation. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Natasha smirked again. Not wanting to see Natasha anymore I decided to take a nap instead.

I was woken by a smirking Natasha who easily avoided the knife I half-heartedly threw at her head, in fact if anything this seemed to amuse her more.

"Come on." She said pulling my knife out of the wall behind her where it had stuck after she dodged it. "We're here."

I heard her laugh as I sent her a crimson eyed glare. I could feel when we passed through the wards. They tried to repel me, probably because of the darkness of my magic that I got from the demon lord –I still don't know how HYDRA managed that, from what I heard they got help from the demon lord Mephisto one of his enemies. The wards weren't hard to bypass. They weren't on their war time settings and as such just meant to keep out non-magicals and prevent children from bringing dark artefacts into the school. So it was all too easy to prevent them from effecting me. Sliding my last knife into place in my brace I stepped out of the jet next to Natasha.

* * *

Dumbledore POV:

I wasn't sure how to feel about the current situation. The fact that Harry would have to come back was of course great news. The problem lay with what if he didn't get the news? What if he didn't come back? The goblet of fire didn't distinguish between a competitor knowingly breaking the contract or doing to unknowingly which meant that if Harry didn't get here in time for the wand weighing which was happening later today then his magic would be taken by the goblet as punishment for breaking the contract. Such a thing would cause excruciating pain and either leave him as a muggle or if he is well connected with is magic, dead.

As the deadline drew closer and more people showed up for the wand weighing which was set to happen in 2 hours the likely hood of him showing up declined further and further. It truly was an awful feeling. Knowing what was going to happen yet still being powerless to stop it.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by something bypassing the wards and if what they were telling me was right whatever this something was it was dark, very dark. More so than Voldemort ever got to.

"Something has arrived, something dark." I said to the rest of the people I the room. I rushed down the stairs and through the corridors with the reporters and ministry workers following behind me looking surprised at my speed.

Stepping outside I was just in time to see some kind of muggle aircraft land, it did seem more advanced than what I thought they had. The back opened up and two figures walked out. My eyes were immediately drawn to the one on the left as were the eyes of the other wizards in the group. Walking out was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, although I didn't like woman in that way I had learned what was considered disenable. Long red hair darker than Lily's more like fresh spilled blood than Lily's burnt copper. Wearing a suit of some black material that looked like leather that clung tightly to her body that showed of her curves and perfect hourglass figure and large bust, I couldn't see her eyes properly but if I had to guess I would say they were green but a few shades lighter than Lily's. Her walk was confident, graceful and predatory like a jaguar hunting its prey. She seemed to be smirking in amusement though I don't think it was at us as she kept sending glances to the figure next to her.

Turning to the figure on the right I took a step back in shock drawing my wand in fright. Like the woman his stride was confident, graceful and predatory but where hers was a cat hunting its prey his was a tiger come to destroy the pests that had caused its irritation. Wearing a suit of black and gold that like the woman clung to his body, showing a lithe, but incredibly toned figure. The whole suit he was wearing was covered in gold runes though it was too far away for him to be able to identify them. Dark hair hung down to the bottom of his shoulders, so dark in fact that it seemed to absorb light. What caused him such shock however were the figures eyes. Scarlet and shinning with barely restrained dark power. Cold calculating in their observation of us. Like beacons in the shadow the aircraft cast over them.

I could tell the others noticed his eyes too by their startled exclamations of shock and fear, with good reason too. Red eyes only came from rituals so dark I shudder to think of them. For most of them the chance of success is low and failure mean a long excruciatingly painful death. The more you do the lower the chance of survival gets. One of the reasons Voldemort stopped. The more you do the more red ones eyes become and even Voldemort at the end of the war only had eyes that were still partly orange, to have such deep scarlet you would have had to delve deeper into the dark rituals than anyone had done before.

My want still pointed at the man though he looked amused at the action. "I don't know who you are but I think that it would be best if you were to leave."

"I have to agree it would be best if I were to leave." I almost sighed in relief "but I can't."

"What do you mean you 'cant'." I asked my brow furrowed in confusion.

"I can't. I'm stuck here until this whole situation with the goblet is sorted out."

At my still confused expression he continued "My name is Harrison Ambrosias Eternus. However I was born Harry James Potter." I noticed he said the second name bitterly. Then the shock hit. Harry James Potter. The twin. The boy we had been looking for. I was hit with a feeling of elation before the truth of the matter hit and crushed any hope I had. What could have turned the bright eyed happy baby he had seen into this? It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"You're lying. You have to be." I said desperately.

The man twitched "I swear on my life and magic that I, Harrison Ambrosias Eternus born Harry James Potter am who I say. So I say it, so mote it be,"

There was a flash of magic sealing his oath after which he cast a wandless 'lumos' showing he still had his magic. I almost cried.

"Harry what have you done?!" I said in despair. "How could you become such an evil?!"

"You think I did this to myself?!" he snarled "I didn't seek the darkness, the darkness was forced upon me. It gave me a choice, either take it as an ally or let myself be crushed by it as an enemy. So I let it, moulded it and bent it to my will lest I be consumed. That is why I am not 'evil'. I didn't do this to myself, I merely survived what was done to me."

He seemed angry but quickly composed himself. The ease of the action spoke of a lot of experience in doing so. I need to figure this out, at least the Potters aren't here. **That** would make things much more complicated.

* * *

Harry POV:

Natasha looked concerned. Nice to know she cared enough to at least be mildly concerned over me. Better than the amused smirks at least. Following the old man who I believed to be Dumbledore into the castle I could help but smirk a bit at the fear my mere presence was able to induce in him.

"You okay?" Natasha asked from next to me. Looking at her now I noticed she really did look concerned.

"Fine. Why?" I asked her confused as to why she would be asking.

"You just seemed really angry back there."

"Just brought back bad memories. Why do you want to know?" getting really confused as to why she cared.

"Someone's got to watch out for you." She said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Ah, so your worried about my ability to complete the mission." I said nodding, that made sense. "Don't be I can still d-"

"Not that. I am concerned about you as a friend not a colleague." She said taking in my surprised expression "You've never had a friend before have you?" she seemed shocked at this. Not as shocked as me. The idea of a friend is foreign to me, I'd never had a chance to have one at the Dursley's due to Dudley chasing anyone who might like me away and Petunia spreading lies about me. At the HYDRA base the closest I came was my trainer and even then he as just impartial towards me. Hell, not even Tom had any friends. The first person he got close to saw him talking to a snake and from then he was labelled as a freak. No one would talk to him, he was derided and ridiculed to the point that he hated everyone and everything except for snakes which revered him. No wonder he was so fucked up. Having your childhood filled with only hate from others. The only time he got a break from the children was when he made them fear him. With that as his childhood maybe it wasn't so surprising that he became.

With all of that it wasn't much of a surprise really that I would be shocked at the idea of having a friend.

"No" I responded to her slowly "I never have"

"Well you have me now." She said slinging an arm over my shoulder fondly. "And I know Clint likes you."

I spent the rest of the walk to the room in thought about whether I liked this new development. Walking in I was broken out of my thoughts by a startled "eep!" from across the room. Looking to the source of the noise I saw a beautiful willowy girl with silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I noticed something pushing on my mental shields. The force wasn't powerful and seemed to give of the feeling of attraction. Coming to the conclusion that this girl must be vela but not a full one or her allure would be stronger. She must have been startled by my dazzling red eyes. Understandable, I dazzle myself with them sometimes too.

"Everyone," Dumbledore said grandly gesturing around the room with his arms. "May I introduce to you the fifth tournament champion, Harry James Potter? You have nothing to fear from him regardless of his eye colour, do we Mr. Potter?" I had to be impressed with how well he took all this, especially at his age. Perhaps in all his years he's simply gotten better at handling surprises?

"Of course not. Not unless you piss me off." Natasha gave a chuckle at that.

Dumbledore suddenly seemed to remember that I didn't arrive alone. "I do apologise my dear, I seem to have forgotten to ask your name in all the excitement. I do hope you forgive me?"

Natasha gave a smile, a fake one but they would never know the difference. "Of course. Natasha Romanoff." She gave a small dip of the head in greeting.

"Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts at your service with me is Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts champion" boy did that man have a long name. "Though you need only call me Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore gave a small bow at the end. "To my left is Madame Maxime, headmistress of beauxbatons with her champion Fleur Delacour. On my other side is Headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang with his champion Victor Krum. Next to Madame Maxime is headmistress sanders of Salem with her champion Abby Candwell. Next to her is Professor McGonagall my deputy headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor house and Next to Headmaster Karkaroff is professor Snape, Who teaches potions and is the head of Slytherin house." Dumbledore gestured to each person as he introduced them. They all inclined their heads as they were introduced except for Karkaroff and Snape whose sneers grew even more.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said nodding back. "Although in future please refer to me as Mr. Eternus, the name potter only has bad memories connected to it I'm afraid." Dumbledore nodded his acceptance. "Now if introductions are done I would like to know why we have gathered. Surely you could not have gotten here this quickly because of me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Garrick if you please." Dumbledore said sweeping his hand towards a frail looking man with thin white hair and cloudy light-grey almost white eyes.

"You are here for the weighing of wands, in which I will make sure that your wand is in good working order to prevent mishaps in the events my name is Garrick Olivander but just call me Olivander. Miss Candwell shall we start with you. She nodded and handed over her want. "Redwood, 12 inches, flexible and a tail hair of a griffin, Good for complex defensive spells. Miss Delacour." After twirling her wand "rosewood, 9 and a half inches, inflexible and goodness me, a vela hair." Fleur seemed to swell with pride.

"Yez, one of my gramdmuzzer's." she said confirming my thought on her ancestry. Olivander conjured a bunch of flowers which he gave to her along with the wand.

"Come on up Mr Krum." Running his hands down the wand he said. "Hornbeam, ten and a quarter inches, rigid with a dragon heartstring. In fine working order."

"Mr Diggory if you will. This is one of mine isn't it," he seemed much more exited now. "Yes I remember it well Ash, twelve and a quarter inches, pleasantly springy with the tail hair of a particularly fine male unicorn. In good condition. You polish your wand regularly I see." Cedric Nodded proudly. Natasha's smirk grew as no one seemed to notice the blatant innuendo and I barely help in a startled laugh turning it into an amuse smirk.

"And last our surprise champion, Mr Eternus your wand if you please?" Olivander said holding out his hand expectantly.

"I'm afraid I've never used nor needed a wand." I responded which seemed to confuse everyone in the room. "You may examine the tattoos I use if it helps?"

Olivander quickly got over his shock and seemed to grow exited. "Of course, if you would?" he said gesturing to the ground in front of him for me to stand.

I nodded and moved over removing my gloves for him to see my hands.

"I've seen many things in my time." Olivander said as he started looking at the runes. "But using runes in this way isn't one of them. This is an extremely clever configuration, though from what I can tell most of it is attuning it to your magic so it becomes almost useless to anybody else and highly dangerous to them were they to use it as is." Olivander looked at me with a raised eyebrow visibly impressed. "This bit here if I'm not mistaken deals with portal magic likely making it easier to use the aforementioned portals." I nodded in confirmation. "I can't say more than that but from wat I can tell there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the tattoos." After Olivander left we spent a few minutes taking some photos and after dodging all attempts at getting an interview with me from all the present reporters we were eventually led to the great hall by Cedric.

Walking into the hall I immediately made my way over to the Slytherin table, Tom's habit's taking over for a second. Looking for a place to sit for myself and Natasha, I noticed an empty pair of seats next to a blonde girl with icy cold blue eyes. She was incredibly beautiful and could be mistaken as a child of Emma frost, although I imagine the ice in her face scared most of her would be suitors away. She seemed to have a few seats on either side or her open with only the occasional person coming over to tell her something. Looking at it I noticed the was the table was organised with two distinct groups. On the one side of the table were all the neutral families their glances showing their fear of the girl we were walking towards. My telepathy slid through their minds. Interesting it seemed that they were not only showing respect to her because of her family, the Greengrass' like I had originally thought but because when they tried to 'show her whose boss' recently she destroyed them with spell work. Not as good as Tom's was at that age but she still showed a rather impressive variety and power in her spell work, that certainly explained the fearful glances she was getting. I really shouldn't expect to see anything close to as impressive as Tom, as he is me and I am the best.

On the other end of the table were the dark families with the Draco Malfoy in the spot of leader, this time however it was simply dear of his father that kept them in line. From my telepathy I found out why. The last time somebody challenged him he wrote his father who ruined the boy's family and forced them onto the streets. Nobody feared Draco but they won't risk his father's retaliation.

The table seemed to watch as we chose where to sit. I knew how to play the game and so did Natasha. Where ever we sat would show our chosen side and how close we were to the leaders of each group would determine our position in the hierarchy, however if we sat to close to a leader and they got us to move we would immediately become pathetic in their eyes. None of them reacted to our appearance so Dumbledore must have explained everything to them. Probably why he left the wand weighing early. Taking a seat on the icy girls left with Natasha sitting at mine. She seemed content to let me handle things judging by her amused smirk and the fact that she leaned back and got conformable. I locked eyes with the ice queen. Her stare would be intimidating except I had the memories of a 73 year old dark lord in my head and I had been forced to endure hours of torture without making a sound of showing a sign of pain as part of my training. So really it wasn't all that intimidating just mildly endearing. God I'm fucked up. Seeing she wasn't backing down I released a little bit of my aura and focused it on her. She looked away startled and I leaned back smugly watching her flushed face-. Wait **FLUSHED** face! She got off on **THAT**! And I thought I was fucked up. Maybe it's a good thing. It might just be my fantastic features and dazzling eyes.

She got control of herself quickly before anyone else noticed anything though I think Natasha noticed since she chuckled lightly. That went well. Normally I wouldn't bother with the Slytherin hierarchy since I have no interest in being around these children long, however I procured myself a rule book while at the weighing of wands ceremony. I have to be part of one of the competing schools. Since my name had already been on the Hogwarts registry they were the simplest to join. After explaining to Dumbledore that I really needed to be somewhere else –he was surprisingly understanding- he used a little known rule allowing me to be part of the school yet only attend one day a week on the condition that I attend all lessons on that day. Since this was the best I could get I accepted. It could be worse all be told. This however meant that I would be spending a fairly large amount of time here. Because of this I decided it was better to let them know exactly where I go on the hierarchy, at the top. It will take more time to completely take charge of the neutral section and a bit for the dark section as well, they should be easier since they have no respect for Draco and since his father can't touch me –I have no businesses or holdings- they should follow me quite quickly.

After eating dinner –wasn't very good but I've had to have worse- we quickly left to report back to Fury.

* * *

Harry POV:

Arriving back at the helicarrier Natasha is immediately called off to go fetch Bruce banner who fury believes can help locate the tesseracts. Walking inside towards the control room I almost walk into someone. A very large someone. Blinking and taking a step back I look at the person and nearly jump in shock. Standing right in front of me. Blond hair, blue eyes in all his tall glory is none other than Steve Rodgers. I have no idea how he's here, HYDRA was 100% he was killed destroying one of their planes though from what I've gathered after joining SHIELD it was actually a bomb plane and he died saving the world by crashing it into the ocean. Although he doesn't seem as dead as was described by everyone.

"Terribly sorry wasn't watching where I was going." I blink as he draws me out of my thoughts by speaking. I wave of his apology.

"It's fine no harm done and I probably should be more watchful anyway, and how are you alive if you don't mind me asking? I was told you were killed saving the world."

He smiled tiredly like he'd been asked this many times and was getting tired of answering. "The rumours of my demise were greatly exaggerated. When I hit the ice I was frozen and the formula kept me alive. SHIELD found me and now here I am." He said shrugging.

"Captain," I heard from down the corridor. Turning I saw Fury making his way towards us. "I see you've met arcane." He said nodding to me as he said arcane.

Steve looked at me surprised taking in my uniform and its many weapons. "Aren't you a little young to be an assassin?" he asked.

"Yes probably." I shrugged "But that didn't stop HYDRA from making me one."

His entire dynamic shifted from friendly to wary at the name HYDRA. "HYDRA?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, they kidnapped me when I was 5 and forced me into becoming a weapon. When I was 9 they fucked with my mind to make me loyal to them. I was only made aware of it so I could get rid of it a few months ago." I responded. He seemed to get angrier and angrier and less hostile as I spoke.

"HYDRA would do something like that." He spat. "They have no morals, no honor. They do anything for power."

"Its fine." He looked at me surprised I would say that. "Don't get me wrong. As soon as we know anything I am going to rip there whole operation apart and burn the pieces but its pointless insulting the bastards now." Steve nodded and we followed fury down to the control room.

* * *

 **That my friends is chapter 5 done and dusted. Longest chapter yet. The board is set and the pieces moving keep reading and find out what happens. Special thanks to Mr. Azeroth for the codename. Please continue to leave a review with any improvements I could make, plot ideas you want me to include, what you thought of the chapter and most importantly what pairings you want, just no Hermione, Ginny or slash. I hope you've enjoyed the book so far and continue to enjoy.**

 **The poll for the pairings is as follows:**

 **1) Harry/Wanda :6  
2) Harry/Natasha :6  
3) Harry/Daphne :2  
4) Harry/Harem :3**

 **Thanks**

 **TL14**


	6. Battle for earth and then back to school

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review at the end with any thoughts you may have about the book and with your preferred pairing. This chapter is more focused on the avenger's movie than the previous ones have been. I apologise for any problems or mistakes that I make it's been a while since I saw the movie and I can't remember how it went exactly but I'm doing my best with the internet as help. To avoid confusion the Norse word for a male practitioner of magic is "** **Seiðmenn". As far as I can tell this is the best word. If there is another sorry but I'm going with that. From what I read 'seidr' the word normally used is just the word for Norse sorcery not magic practitioner. Could be wrong but I'm sticking with that, never let it be said that I pretended to be an expert with Norse.**

 **For the section with gawps laws. The internet only provides a vague idea about what they might be so I've just chosen the ones that are used often along with food which is the only one truly known.**

* * *

Harry POV:

It had been almost 24 hours since Natasha had left to go fetch Bruce banner. She had apparently succeeded from what Fury told me and was scheduled to arrive any second now. I was standing outside with Steve to greet Dr Banner. I had spent some time with Cap yesterday and had found him to be an abnormally nice guy. At first I just thought he was messing with me or was not sure what to do and so was being as nice as possible but I quickly realised that he just truly was that much of a nice guy. It was refreshing to meet someone as straight forward and simple as Cap and I found myself enjoying his company. He was the stereotypical good-looking 'American-dream' style guy. Blue eyes, blond hair, white teeth combined with his well over 6 foot height and very strong build. He was the kind of person every ad wanted to have.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of a jet engine coming closer. I watched as the jet landed and the back opened up. Walking out of the craft was Natasha with a man I assumed was Bruce Banner. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was of average height and had a fairly strong build that showed he kept in shape but wasn't overly concerned about strength. He was looking around in interest. He seemed rather friendly and well mannered, though I suppose he has to be with having the Hulk looming over his head all the time. It must be difficult to know that losing your temper could result in the deaths of those around you.

Cap walked up to Dr Banner and shoot his hand firmly and gave a friendly smile. This seemed to reassure Banner somewhat as he relaxed and seemed to be less wary.

"The word is that you can find the cube." Steve said from next to me.

"Is that the only word about me?" Banner asked. Testing the waters so to speak.

"Only word I care about." Steve responded. This seemed to please Banner.

Natasha cleared her throat to get out attention

"Gentleman, do you want to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breath in a minute." She said gesturing towards the doors leading down into the helicarrier

Banner, obviously assuming the ship was a submarine, asked in disbelief. "They want **me** in a submerged pressurised metal container?" looking over the edge and noticing the engines speeding up muttered. "Oh no, this is much worse."

Natasha nudged me with her shoulder to get my attention then nodded, signalling that we should go back inside the Helicarrier. Giving her a nod, I walked over two the two men and guided them inside, the helicarrier. I quickly showed Dr Banner to his lab where he could work on finding the cube. He set out to work and the rest of us just watched him while chatting quietly about inane things.

We hadn't been inside long before a SHIELD member stuck his head into the room we were in to inform us that Loki had been spotted in Germany and that we had over get over there. He had apparently taken hostages and we were needed to stop anyone from dying. Natasha being the best pilot took the jet with me and Cap in the back. Only this time he was in full uniform, stars, stripes and all. It was rather bright and couldn't have been all that good for stealth operations. Just like Starks Iron man suit. Red and gold does not really blend in.

Arriving at the scene Cap jumped out of the ship, he raised his shield as he landed, just in time to save an old man from a blast form Loki's sceptre.

"The last time I saw a man standing above his peers we ended up not getting along." Steve said to Loki before they started to fight. I watched the fight analysing Loki. It was clear that he was holding back but how much I wasn't sure. I was about to jump in and help when rock music filled the road. Turning my attention to the source of the noise I saw Tony Stark fly in with his gold and red 'Iron man' suit. It truly was an engineering marvel. The music cut off as Stark fired a repulsor blast that knocked Loki back.

"Hello Agent Romanoff, miss me?" turning my head I noticed Natasha smirk. She seemed to do that a lot. Returning my attention to Loki I saw that he had put his hands on his head and dropped his sceptre with Tony standing with a plethora of guns and missiles coming out of various places in his armour pointed at him.

"I surrender." Loki said with a small smile.

* * *

Harry POV:

I sat watching Loki trying to figure out his angle, while Steve and Tony, who had removed his mask, spoke about something or other. The most likely answer was that he wanted to get into the helicarrier. Bad plan. I had warded the place they intended to keep Loki so well I wouldn't be surprised if Odin himself couldn't get out. I smirked. I can't wait to see his face when he realised that his cell was protected by magic. Loki seemed to be analysing me as well. I wasn't sure if he could tell I was magical. I had used every trick I could to hide my manipulate my Aura. In a person's aura you can see everything they are in its totality. A normal wizard or witch would have mostly human with a 'flavour' of magic in theirs. A creature like a vela would feel similar to a human but not, likely with and avian twist and a 'flavour' of magic, fire and attraction. Likely more magic than a human due to their nature as a magical creature. A Mutant would feel Human to varying degrees depending on the mutation and how strong it is as well as a flavour depending on the mutation itself, a telepath would have a mind 'flavour', a pyrokenetic would have a fire 'flavour'.

The word flavour probably isn't the best word to describe it, but I couldn't think of anything else. The 'flavour' is a sort of small addition to the regular aura. It's like eating a vanilla cake and having a sense of lemon. The more powerful the aspect of the being the 'stronger' it gets until it becomes an integral part of your aura, becoming much like the human on a person or the avian in a veela. I could suppress my aura to an extent to it can't be sensed by wizards but magical creatures would still sense it. I wasn't sure if Loki would to but he's known for his illusions and trickery so I wasn't willing to risk it.

Instead I bolstered some parts of my Aura, such as my humanity which was surprisingly small and my mutant abilities, and tried to minimise others such as my magic and ability to manipulate Chaos magic. As a result I didn't appear to be a wizard but I didn't know what combustion Loki would come to.

"What are you?" Loki said questioned, breaking me out of my musings.

"What do you mean?" I asked in response, wanting to see what his thoughts were. Loki's voice seemed to gather the attention of the other who turned their attention to our conversation.

"I've never seen a human like yourself." He paused thinking for a second before continuing. "Your aura is too full for that of a human, I've seen those you humans call mutants and while yours bears similarities to theirs, there are too many aspects to it. There's something else their as well." His eyes lit up with curiosity. "But I can't tell what. I can barely even tell it's there. It's not weak, oh no, it's a large part of you yet hidden." Loki let of a surprised laugh. "You can manipulated it can't you. And you've hidden something, hidden it recently too or else the presence it left would have faded. But what did you hide?"

The others looked at us confused. Tony seemed to have a vague understanding of what Loki was saying and seemed to be trying to work out what the rests meant. Steve looked like he just attributed the whole thing to something he wouldn't understand and was watching Loki for any threatening actions. Only Natasha seemed to grasp what was being said.

Loki seemed to notice her understanding too and turned his attention towards her. "you know don't you girl. Yes I can see your understanding now why don't you just tell me. Go on **tell me?** " the last bit of his speech was laced with magic trying to force her into obeying. Tom Riddle could do something similar but his was nowhere near as potent. For the first time Loki let his vale of weakness slip. It wasn't much but it still gave me more idea on how powerful Loki actually was. Natasha despite her incredible will power seemed to be giving in to the temptation of Loki's power.

Just as she started to speak there was a massive crash of thunder and Loki looked around warily. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Scared of a little thunder?" Stark remarked mockingly.

"No." Loki said. "But I'm not particularly fond of what comes after." My eyes widened as I realised what he meant. Before I could react, the ramp had been torn off and Thor had grabbed Loki and thrown him out of the back of the jet before following him out. Thor was a very tall man with long blond hair, electric blue eyes and old fashioned armour with a red cape and large hammer. Stark said nothing, merely flipping up the face plate and flying out the back to give chase. Natasha retrieved a parachute for Steve but as she turd around to hand it to him he jumped out the back as well. She turned towards me but I just smiled before jumping out as well. Before I completely left the jet I heard her muttering. "- testosterone filled bunch of mor-".

Seeing Thor fighting Tony I decided to Secure Loki while cap dealt with them. They really seemed to be getting into it from what I could tell, though the big bolts of thunder zooming around the place were a rather large tell. I had to admit I was impressed. I could wield lightning to but to do so on the scale that Thor was doing effortlessly was well out of my skill level. To do what he was doing now I would ether need to call upon a deity of some sort or build up the magic over a few minutes before doing so. Either way would be slower and still leave me with **far** less control. I had to wonder how well he would do against that mutant of Xavier's, Ororo I think her name was.

Landing using the two burst from my boots at angles to slow my fall and letting my modified legs take the rest of the pressure. Landing I saw Loki peering off the cliff face watching his brother fight Iron man. He turned towards me as soon as I landed peering curiously at my boots. He seemed to notice that the gold on my clothing wasn't just for looks and examined the runes closely. I had no doubt he would figure out what they did quickly. He had millennia to gather information and knowledge, and subsequently his knowledge of runes would far outstrip my own. The more I thought about it the more I realised how out of my depth I was against this guy.

He seemed to have seen whatever he was looking for since he turned back to the fight going on below us content to simply watch the show. I walked towards the cliff to see what was going on and had just looked down when there was a massive flash of light and the trees all around them where knocked down in a circular pattern. Looking down I saw cap on one knee with his shield held in front of him. Thor must have hit it hard for him to have been blown back as far as he was, I could see him sitting up about a dozen meters away from cap. I'm not sure what they talked about down there but there seemed to have come to an agreement because they simply nodded and started moving towards the jet –which Natasha seemed to have landed somehow without my notice- while Thor flew up to collect Loki from next to me.

He nodded at me before grabbing his brother and flying down to the jet. I jumped of the cliff using my boots to angle myself forward and landed in a roll to disperse my momentum, before climbing into the back of the now open ended jet and sitting down among surprised looks, mostly from Steve the other three had likely seen something similar before.

* * *

Harry POV:

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing at Thor. I smirked at the arguing group. I told Fury it was a bad idea to build weapons from the tesseract. Knew he should've scrapped the project. Yet even when it caused this shit storm he still has the project open and running, getting ready from when he gets the tesseract back. Yeah right. I've heard the way Thar speaks. There is no way he's going to leave that with us with it especially after all of this. It's better that way anyway. Humanity isn't ready for the sheer level of power that the tesseract generates.

"Me." Thor looked affronted. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only ones out there are you?" Fury asked. So he was using the 'other aliens = dangerous' argument. He did have a point, there were others out there and some of them were likely malevolent. But on the other hand, Humans have had no trouble from aliens or the like until we started messing with things we probably shouldn't have been.

"You can't blame me for that." Thor said before jabbing a finger at Fury and continuing. "Your work with the tesseract was like a beacon saying that earth was ready for a higher form of warfare." So I was right. It was just us messing with things we shouldn't be that caused all of this. I heard Steve mumble "higher form." Sounding rather affronted.

Deciding to speak up before this got out of hand. "Everybody quiet!" lacing my voice with some of the maliciousness of my magic. It seemed to work though Thor gave me a suspicious look. Probably recognised what I did, his brother probably did it often enough. Continuing I said. "Arguing is not going to solve anything at the moment. The tesseract is still out there with who knows who doing who knows what! We will retrieve it and then discuss whatever needs to be discussed."

They nodded seeing the wisdom of my words. The fact that they needed a 14 year-old boy to point this out to them was disappointing. I suppose after all I've been through I really am only 14 in the years I've been alive. Torture for the sake of 'toughening' one up really does make you more mature.

"How old are you anyway kid?" Stark said looking at me. "19? 20? Aren't you a little too young to be involved in all this?"

"14 actually." That seemed to shock everyone except Fury and Natasha who had walked in a few seconds ago. "And yes, definitely too young to be involved in this. Still hasn't stopped me."

"How the fuck can you be 14?!" Tony said. "Did you hit puberty at like 6?"

"No but my magic caused me to develop faster. Most magical nations consider a child an adult when their magic stabilises for the third time. This normally occurs in magicals between 15 and 18 years old. It doesn't have anything to do with how powerful you are though people with greater control over their magic tend to hit theirs earlier. Right now I'm a legal adult in all magical countries, except England over there the age of adulthood is 17."

"You're a seiðmenn?" Thor asked curiously. "Why can't I feel it your aura?"

It was only then that I realised I was still manipulating my aura to hide my magic. Releasing it I spoke. "Sorry, didn't want your brother to know. I thought it might put him on guard more than was necessary. Figured this was the whole thing would be smoother."

Thor nodded. "A wise precaution."

Tony raised his hand. "Am I the only confused? What is this aura?" he asked.

Bruce and Steve both looked interested. Bruce more so than Steve, which was to be expected. Bruce was a scientist after all. Deciding to answer. "Your aura is and energy representation of yourself. It can't be itself faked or changed. You can however change the energy it releases as it is released. Think of it like a pie chart. Each segment representing a part of you. I don't mean like your emotions or anything like that, your aura consists of what is truly you. You, Tony for instance have an aura that is almost completely human, it does have a touch of some kind of energy likely your arc reactor, with a metal hint to it. Thor has one consisting mostly of something that feels a bit like human, yet more ancient and powerful. I can also sense electricity in it. Steve's is interesting, it's completely human feeling but with a strong hint or flavour of strength and power to it. Bruce's aura seems to be at war with itself showing. The human half has a strong hint of curiosity, the other side is unlike anything I've seen before. It's powerful, very much so, it also has a very strong 'flavour' of anger."

The people I mentioned seemed thoughtful and nodded at my descriptions. Natasha gave me a thankful glance for not sharing what hers was like. It was very much like Steve's except slightly less strength and more of the same sort of agelessness that Thor had but to a lesser extent. I didn't actually know how old she was, just that she was much older than she looked. Like the exact opposite of me. That was the last thing that went through my head before I heard an explosion and the helicarrier rocked sending me and everyone else flying. I hit my head on something hard, I saw spots dance in front of my eyes. Had I been a normal human that would've knocked me out at best, popped my head like a grape at was kind of hard to tell, I hadn't been that weak since the last time I sparred with Natasha .

Standing up with a groan I looked around. Phasing through some broken metal beams to try and find the others I noticed Natasha unconscious on the ground, her leg trapped under a metal bar. She woke before I got to her. Shaking her head groggily to clear away the fog from being knocked out. Her widening of eyes was all I got before a big green fist went through my chest. Flicking my hand at Natasha I levitated the bar that had fallen on her leg. She gave me a nod of thank. 'I've got this. Go help the others.' I told her telepathically. She nodded again. Huh so I can send her messages but I can't read her mind for images of her na-, eh I mean tactical stuff. Not that I ever would, of course. Interesting.

Turning my attention back to the 'giant green rage monster' as Tony called it. Firing a variety of spells at him I find that nothing has even the slightest effect. They all seem to fizzle out before reaching him. My telekinesis also proved useless. Trying to use telepathy resulted in headache as I ran head first into a solid wall of rage. I can't even raise golems to fight him since there's no material to use and using the helicarrier would destroy it.

Not able to use my weapons since they would cause permanent harm I realised the only way to do this was going to be a fist fight. Not exactly the best idea considering the guy I'm fighting has a few metric tonnes of solid muscles more than me and is **way** stronger than he looks. What the hell, after this I can say I got in a fist fight with the Hulk and won. And the dead ant hear insults about what a bad idea it was to get into a fist fight with the Hulk. Win-win really.

Jumping up to the right I used a boost jump to deliver a punch to the Hulks face before phasing through him and using the last boost from one boot and one from the other to give Hulk a knee to the back of the head which sent him flying forward.

Charging out of a destroyed aircraft with a roar of rage the Hulk charged at me again. Once again I phased through his attacks before nailing him with a punch to the center of the chest, once again sending him flying backwards. I was unprepared for the sudden flying green blur that slammed into me before I could phase. Flipping through the air I wrapped myself in a layer of magic to soften the inevitable landing. Crashing through a wall I stopped flipping and landed on the ground with a thud. Thank god for my healing ability, I thought as I watched my arm snap back into place.

Deciding I couldn't afford to hold back I transitioned my arm into its metal form. Running back in I jumped through the Hulks back and used all the power in my boots to get one big boost in the opposite direction, using the extra speed I punched Hulk in the face sending him back a few steps. Not giving him a chance to recover I jumped forward and delivered an uppercut to his face with my metal hand

I slammed a kick into his mid-section and kicked his face with the other foot as I back flipped away. I had to phase through a plethora of angry swiped before I once again slammed my metal arm into the Hulks jaw. It was the only thing that seemed to have any effect on the Hulk, each punch would slow him down and cause him to stumble a bit before he recovered.

Conjuring thousands of metal balls, in a display of magical ability that would leave a witch or wizard believing me to be the next merlin, I started throwing them at the Hulk with my telekinesis. I didn't bother putting much magic into them since they only needed to last for a few seconds, I managed to get thousands and thousands of four inch wide metal balls in what looked like some kind of metal cyclone. Even with my massive reserves what I was doing was draining them fairly rapidly and after doing it for about a minute I was already down 7%. The Hulk was still conscious but seemed very close to the edge.

I was about to knock him out when I heard him say "You strongest." In what seemed like a rather disappointed voice.

Not sure what to say I simply responded. "We can arm-wrestle later."

This seemed to be the right thing to say because the Hulk gave a grin that sent shivers down my spine before shrinking into a naked Bruce Banner.

"Ha-Harry?" he asked looking at me. "Not that I'm not grateful but how did you calm me down?"

I smirked. "I simply proved I was the strongest." I said. I was going to enjoy this while it lasted. I knew for a fact that in a battle of brute strength the Hulk would crush me. But no one else needed to know that.

Seeing the poor man trying to cover up with what was left of his shredded clothes I took pity on him and conjured a muggle Armani suit on him. What can I say? I have a flair for the dramatic. I lead him towards the control room using my magic and telekinesis to repair the ship as I went. I wasn't sure what happened to the others but I figured I may be needed.

"Where's Loki?" I asked as I walked in.

"Gone." Fury responded. "He tricked Coulson into opening the door so he could escape. He killed him on the way out." That was a weakness in my wards. I should have predicted something like this happening, he **is** the trickster god after all. Nodding in understanding

"Anywhere I can be of assistance?" I asked Fury.

"Hawkeye is in the infirmary." Fury responded. My eyes widened. While not as close to Clint as I am to Natasha he was still one of my two friends and it had hurt to see him being controlled by Loki. Nodding to Fury and Banner I rushed down to the infirmary.

Arriving I noticed Natasha sitting beside Clint's bed. Using my telepathy I entered his mind looking for anything that shouldn't be there. I didn't know what could have done this, looking around his mind I could tell he was being controlled. From what I could see, whatever controlled him was incredibly powerful. Beyond anything I had seen before. Whatever what in that sceptre of Loki's was dangerous.

Turning to Natasha I spoke. "He is no longer being controlled, but whatever did it to him was very powerful. He'll have a headache when waking up but other than that he should be fine."

She nodded gratefully. I dragged a chair next to her and sat down.

"How did you get whatever it was out of him?" I asked. Genuinely curious as to how she did it.

She smirked at me before responding. "I smacked him really hard in the head."

I gave a surprised laugh at that before just leaning back. We sat like that for a few more minutes before Clint opened his eyes. We quickly explained what we knew to him before leading him back to the control room.

Walking in I heard tony speak. "But what's his game plan?"

"Loki has an army called the Chitauri. His plan simply is to get them to earth, so he can conquer it." Thor explained. "It is why he took the cube. It is capable of making portals."

"Does he need any particular power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin jut to break through the coulomb barrier." Banner answered.

"Unless," Tony said. "Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well if he did that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner said.

"Finally someone who speaks English." I blinked in surprise. I have an eidetic memory, I could remember everything that has happened to me since the age of 6 when I got it. Because of that HYDRA shoved as much information into my head as possible. I was taught languages, sciences and everything else they could think of to allow me to blend in with anyone. Even with all that knowledge all I could really gather from the conversation was that Loki could be powering his cube from any reactor on the planet.

"Is that what that was?" Steve asked no one in particular. At least I'm not the only one, and I could see Nat and Clint out of the corner of my eye looking fairly blank. It truly goes to show just how smart these two men actually are.

"But Loki isn't going to do this just anywhere." Tony continued. "He'll want to rub it in our faces, brag about his success, hit us where it hurts." Tony got a look of realisation on his face. "The son of a bitch. My tower!"

* * *

Harry POV:

Tony was right. Up in the sky was a portal that was spewing out Chitauri of small flying platforms. They were rather ugly creatures and were part metal. They were slightly more hardy than a human, as well as larger and stronger, but I found they still died it I put a swords through them. The withering curse on my blades seemed to take hold on them faster than it did on a human and they died within a 10 seconds of being cut. Not that they survived that long anyway.

Thor had gone off to the portal and was killing the majority of them off at the source. Hawkeye was on a building picking them off with his bow, along with Tony who was doing the same thing except flying around. The hulk seemed to be enjoying himself, jumping from building to building catching Chitauri on the way and crushing them or smashing them into something. Natasha had gone off with Cap in one direction to help civilians and kill any Chitauri that managed to land.

I went in the other direction doing the same thing. The minds of the Chitauri were protected well enough that I could make use of my telepathy. I didn't let that slow me down. I had drawn my swords and was holding one in each hand while my hair waved around me catching the energy bolts and negating them completely.

I added the occasional spell into my attacks as well as using telekinesis to crush them or throw some heave object at them. It really wasn't much of a fight. Releasing a telekinetic blast to throw all the Chitauri around me back, I used my magic to carve a runic circle into the ground underneath me.

"Miles de terra." I said force fully while pushing magic into the spell. All around me the ground cracked as arms broke the ground. Followed by heads and torsos. Soon I was surrounded by a few hundred stone golems. I may not be able to create the giant monstrosity I did before. But that didn't mean that I couldn't create golems. The spell I had used to make them was a wizard battle ritual. Normally they would have ten wizards power it before resting afterwards. I however didn't need to do that as I had enough magic to do it and barely feel a drain. I had used perhaps 1% of my magic in the spell. The golems lumbered off to kill their designated enemies, this time being the Chitauri. It was a clever spell. The golems would be able to piece themselves back together as long as they weren't damaged too badly or with dark spells or things that erode like acids.

Looking up I realised I really needed to figure out how to fly. I know for a fact that I could do it with telekinesis but I hadn't learned how yet. With my boots and the ability to teleport it hadn't seemed important. Well, now there are wards se up against teleportation. I didn't use teleportation a lot due to the laziness that seems to come from over using it, it would also likely degrade my other skills over time. Much like wizards. The wizarding world used magic for everything. To fetch things to get places and do anything that wasn't immediately do-able. This lead to the majority of the wizarding world ending up unfit and incredibly lazy.

Now that my golems were doing all the work on the street I could finally do something worthwhile. Using my boots I jumped onto a three story building. Running along the building as my boots recharged I got to the edge before jumping again to a slightly higher building. Continuing on in this vane I moved closer and closer to stark tower occasional yanking a car or some rock up to use as a stepping stone. While I still didn't have enough control to move the rocks around with me on them my method seemed pretty effective.

A large flying snake like thing appeared in front of me, opening its mouth. I grinned and jumped one more time landing in the things mouth. I lifted my hand and pushed magic into my runes. 'Fiendfyre' I thought and the flames leapt out of my hand burning down the body of the creature. I jumped out the mouth of the beast and used its top jaw to swing myself backwards head over heel onto the things head. I jumped of the thing and onto the top of a Chitauri craft just as the best exploded in flames behind. I cancelled the spell before it got to out of hand.

I used my hair to flick a knife through the Chitauri's head as I took control of the craft. I back kicked the body of the driver into the gunman knocking him of the craft and straight into a repulsor blast form Tony. I steered my craft into the mouth of another one of the massive beasts as I jumped off it, and onto another craft, this time one with Loki on it.

Before Loki could react beyond widening his eyes. I hit him with an overpowered anti-teleportation spell and jumped up. As Loki got his hand up to cast I spell, I used my entire jump boost kicking him in the chest sending him flying into the hulk who caught him in mid-air and slammed him through a window somewhere in the middle of Stark tower. I got the jump of the god of tricks and got the Hulk to admit I was stronger in one day. Damn I'm a badass.

Seeing another one of the giant snake beasts flying towards Cap and Natasha I jumped down. Using my boots to slow my descent while I built up a spell. "Armatae exterminatore" I incanted as I hit the beast in the head with my feet. The spell was made by romans to allow the mages to literally punch apart castle walls. Whatever it hit it pulled in many different directions at the same time. It was very magic intensive using 5% of my reserves. The whole thing seemed to collapse in on itself, killing it instantly.

Natasha seemed relieved and Cap gave me a nod. I winked at Natasha and said. "Never fear, your valiant knight is here." She gave a small smile and rolled her eyes before going off with Cap to kill some more Chitauri.

Realising that no matter how may we killed we were only a small group and would eventually lose I decided to close the portal. Using my original plan of rooftop jumping, I quickly made it to the roof of stark tower where them machine keeping the portal open was left.

The top was rather Spartan in appearance but it was to be expected with how new the tower was after all. On the far end of the roof was the device that created the portal with Selvig lying on the ground unconscious a little way away. Walking up to the machine I stabbed at it hoping to destroy it quickly. Only to be shot. Getting up with a groan I walked back towards it and examined whatever I had hit. There was a faint shimmer that was the only sign of the powerful barrier that protected it.

Deciding that the best way to do this would be to wake up Selvig and get him to shut it down. Hitting how with an 'enervate' he shot up with a gasp.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular before seeming to remember what happened.

"Doctor Selvig!" I said loudly to gain his attention. "How do we shut this thing off?"

"Yo-you can't!" he stuttered out. "Now that it's started the barrier will prevent anything from touching it."

"There has to be a way!" I said

"There isn't. I designed the machine myself now that's it's started the barrier is impenetrable. Nothing can stop the machine!" Selvig replied.

"There has to be something! Think doctor, is there anything, anything at all that we can use to stop it?!"

"The barrier prevents any foreign objects in. Wh-what about h sceptre! Yes of course. The energy signatures were the same!" Selvig muttered to himself.

"Doctor! Just tell me what you need to shut it down!" I said grabbing his shoulders. "I'll get whatever it is you need to do it. Just tell me what you need?!"

"Loki's sceptre! It has the same energy signature as the cube. It's the only thing that may be able to pass through the barrier."

Looking around I noticed the sceptre on the other side of the roof, I briefly wondered who left it lying there but discarded the thought. Time enough for that when the world wasn't under attack. I quickly summoned it with telekinesis and a summoning charm as I seemed to resist me strongly. I gave another heave with my magic and the Sceptre gave in and came flying towards me. I caught if in one hand before going back over to Selvig. Handing it to Selvig he walked towards the machine.

"I have Selvig and were shutting down the portal." I said over the coms to the rest of the avengers.

"WAIT!" Tony yelled over the coms. I grabbed Selvig's hand as he was about to destroy the portal machine. "I've got a nuke and I know just where to put it."

Seeing Tony flying in underneath the aforementioned nuke. I watched as he flew it towards the portal. My eyes widened as I realised that he wasn't going to be able to get away in time ad that he intended to go through the portal with the nuke. Reaching out with telekinesis I latched onto his suit. Not able to stop him in time he went through the portal. I still had a hold over him and dragged him back, pulling him out of the portal and back.

"Now Selvig!" I shouted. Selvig quickly stabbed the sceptre through the portal machine, blowing it up and collapsing the portal as I heard the nuke go of on the other side. As soon as the portal closed the Chitauri all went limp, like puppets without a puppet master.

Looking back out over the city I saw tony was still falling. Before I could grab him again a green blur shot out from the building and grabbed him, before landing on the tower next to me. The hulk seemed content with the smashing he got to do today.

"Please tell me no one kissed me!" Tony said as he shot awake. I snorted at that. Trust Tony to almost die and worry that he had been kissed. Especially with Natasha here. When did she turn up! She hadn't been here before. How the hell does she do that!

She saw me looking surprised at her arrival and smiled in amusement. She stalked towards me.

"Did you hide up here the whole time or just when it got intense at the end?" She asked me teasingly.

I managed to look affronted. "Of course I didn't hide. Valiant knight's never hide. I was merely working to save the damsel in distress." I teased back.

"And does the damsel have to reward her valiant knight?" she asked leaning close to me. Her nose almost touching mine.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "Its common knowledge after all, have you never read a story."

She leaned even closer to me. "Then you better go find this damsel." She said before smiling and walking off. I stood there blinking for a few seconds. 'I hope nobody saw that' I thought to myself.

Sadly it appeared someone had seen it since Tony threw an arm over my shoulder. "Nice try. Hell of a person to get a crush on bur, you know, it the whole super deadly assassin thing does it for you. To each how own." He said before laughing and walking off. Natasha was still smirking over by Clint.

I thought about what he had said. Was he right? I'll admit she is incredibly beautiful. The dark blood red hair and her body gave her a positively sinful appearance. Her smirks and small secretive smiles were unbelievably sexy, and I can't deny that I didn't like her dangerous edge. Especially to me. Thinking about it I realise Stark was right. I did indeed seem to be harbouring a crush on her.

Eh, oh well. I'll just have to let the cards fall as they may. Of course I will shuffle them a little to give me the best outcome but whose going to notice.

"Come everyone!" Tony said loudly gaining our attention. "I saw this shawarmas restaurant down on main. I have no idea what a shawarma is but I want one."

Good old Tony. Always seems to lighten the mood.

* * *

Harry POV:

I watched Thor disappear with Loki, using the tesseract. A lot had changed for me over the last while. For the first time, I've actually been enjoying my life. When I traced my newfound happiness, I found it all lead back to one person. When my mind had been altered by HYDRA they showed me something wasn't right. When I was alone they made the effort to give me company and gave me Friends.

Now here I was standing in a group of people who I could call friends, family even and all of it happened because of one person. As I watched Thor leave I couldn't help but think.

No wonder I have a crush on her.

* * *

Harry POV:

Pissed off. That is what I am right now. Pissed off. I had shown up at Hogwarts. Turns out that now that the international incident involving Loki is done. I had to come every day. Not just this year! Next year as well! Then I could complete my OWLs and leave the wizarding world forever. By agreeing to join Hogwarts as I had had to do before I made a binding magical contract that forced me to remain until after my OWLs. That isn't why I'm so angry. I don't know how Dumbledore found out that that's what was keeping my attention but he did. Staying at Hogwarts, while making me have to deal with Children will allow me to work on certain plans of mine. I also wanted to explore the Chamber of secrets.

I got to Hogwarts early because Dumbledore wanted me sorted early so I could join my house for lessons that day. I got to the school and as I walked in I saw them. James and Lily fucking Potter! I knew Voldemort didn't kill them since I had his memories. But they should be dead! Tom had sent 100 of his death eaters to the ministry ball all with the sole purpose of ending the Potters. I had assumed the Dursleys were lying when they said I was abandoned! Turns out they were telling the truth.

"Harry!" Lily screamed as she ran towards me as if to hug me. HOW DARE SHE! She's lucky I haven't killed her already. Side stepping the hug with a grace only born through hours or practise I continued walking towards the Dumbledore and James Potter who seemed to be angry for some reason.

"Harry James Potter! You apologise to your mother this instant!" James commanded in what he thought was an authoritative voice. It might have been but I've spent months around Fury.

"My mother?" I asked in a dangerously calm voice. "Would this be the same mother that left me with the Dursley's to care for me? The same mother who abandoned me with the people who **tort** u **red** me **fo** r y **ear** s!" my voice rose towards the edge, with parts coming out with a demonic voice overlapping my own. "I have no mother." I stated in a voice that would give frost giants a shiver.

"I know you're angry harry." James said.

"Angry? ANGRY! **Anger doesn't BEGIN to describe me right now! You left me! Let me think you were dead! I hate you"** My voice was quickly overlapped but that of the hell-lords'. My voice grew until the last sentence where it was just dangerously soft.

James flinched back at the tone. "what was that?!" James questioned. The potters were notorious for hating anything dark. the fact that James befriended a werewolf was a massive source of controversy.

 **"This? This is what they did to me. Making me into a weapon to use on their enemies!"** I said in rage.

James pleaded. "Come back harry! we can fix you, i know we can!" he looked almost desperate.

 **"FIX ME!"** i screamed at him. **"I don't need to be fixed! It's to late for that."**

Dumbledore looked stricken at my words as did Lily who burst into tears. James just looked angry and disgusted at me.

"We could have helped you. I understand now. You want this power, You like being dark, don't you? I will not have a dark son."

"James please." Lily wept seeing where he was going. "You can't do this. please James stop!"

James just ignored her and continued on in hatred. "In fact you're a stain on my very name. I James Charlus Potter hereby banish, Harry James Potter. I release him from all obligations had and remove all Privileges gained by being a member of the most ancient and most noble house of potter. May you never darken the doorstep of a Potter's home again. May magic remove from you what tied us as family and leave you without blood of the Potters, So I say it, so mote it be." There was a flash of light as the banishment took place. I felt my body burned with a familiar pain as all the genetics in my body changed. Removing all the Genes that made me a potter or an Evan's. Family magic was stored in the Genetics. I didn't mind loosing the potter family magic. It simply Gave one a slight boost in magic used to create art or pottery, from which our family was named. A little known fact was that when disowned by magic as I had just been, all the genes I had gotten from James and all the genes from Lily were burned out of my system. This left a gap in my genetics that would usually be fixed by my magic. I however had a much stronger set of DNA in my system. That of a hell-lord and a powerful one at that. As the DNA of the demon took hold I felt myself change. My skin grew even paler, 4 teeth in my mouth lengthened giving me vicious fangs.

The biggest change was on my back. Great wings burst forth from between my shoulder blades. Twenty feet from wingtip to wingtip. With black the same colour as my hair as feathers made out of void energy grew. Alongside them silver feathers made out of the same compound as on my arm appeared. Sliver and darker than the night my wings were. Spreading out, stretching for the first time. My hair waved around me. I stood shirtless from my wings in the early morning sun, looking like a fallen angel.

I felt my power grow as I transitioned, the magic I held no longer contained as much as before as my body became less human. The strength gained from Mutant DNA destroyed as the demons took over. All that didn't serve a purpose destroyed to make way for something better. In that moment I remembered a goal I made myself.

I would grow not strong. Not powerful. No. I would row to be so great that the gods themselves trembled at my passing. That the creator himself would look at me with envy and fear. I would be the best.

I gave a vicious grin.

The transition stopped and my wings settled against my back. Compressing into an impossibly small area for how big they were. Dumbledore looked to be about to speak but I shut him up with a glare. Lily still seemed to be crying with James comforting her and sending glares at me on occasion filled with loathing, disgust and a hint of fear.

Dumbledore, it seems has gotten all the students down to breakfast so that I can be sorted in front of everyone.

"Eternus, Harrison." At least they got my name right. I walked up to the hat on the stool. Putting it on my head and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Is it supposed to do something?" I eventually asked.

"What do you mean Mr Eternus?" McGonagall queried confused.

"I mean is the hat supposed to do something? Currently it's doing nothing."

"I can't sort you." The hat stated. Just before McGonagall could respond to me. "Your mind works to differently for me to comprehend. I will however put you in slytherin, from what I could tell it suits you."

The other houses seemed to ignore me in favour of food. All except the Slytherins. They all understood the importance of this moment. The last time I was here I showed the neutrals my intention. Soon after I realised that talking over the dark half would be easier and help my takeover happen quickly.

Walking over to the leader of the dark I conjured black and gold robe to cover myself. The eyes of the Slytherins went wide at my use of advanced magic. It was even more impressive because it was wandless and I didn't make a gesture nor make a sound.

" **You're in my seat.** " I said to Draco. My voice coming out demonic. He looked at me, went completely white and scurried a few seats down with his bodyguards lumbering stupidly after him.

In any other house they would have just seen e as a bully. But not Slytherin. The fact that he simply did as I said without complaint would lower him in their eyes, and of course raise my own standing in the house. The colour of my eyes has probably already gained the respect and loyalty of some of the pure-bloods who know what such a thing means. That I have the will and power to survive the rituals that do this.

Daphne watched with cold calculation in her eyes. I could enter her mind to find out what she was thinking but I would be noticed. Her mental shields are some of them most advanced I've seen on a wizard and are powerful enough that it would take me forcing my way in to access her mind. Any such intrusion would be noticed immediately and even if I were to erase the memory of it happening she would have a sense of someone having been in her head. Plus where's the fun in that?

Taking a seat I ignored the attention on me and ate breakfast. I had gotten my schedule from Dumbledore after my sorting so as breakfast finished I knew what lesson to go to.

* * *

Walking out of the great hall I noticed a group of three Gryffindor students walking in front of me.

On the right was a gangly ginger boy. He loped along with the group with no particular grace, and a rather stupid smile on his face. He had food stains on the front of his shirt and seemed to be incredible wary of me. Likely from a light family. If I had to guess I'd say the Weasley, avid supporters of Dumbledore and with a famous hatred of anything not completely light. They were also infamously poor and were known to spend any money they get as fast as possible instead of trying to build up wealth. The second hand clothes certainly seemed to suggest as much.

Next was the boy-who-lived himself. He was rather fit looking, likely from playing seeker, with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. In fact if he were to die his hair black he would be completely identical to a teenage James. He walked with grace to his movements as well as a healthy dose of confidence, possibly crossing into arrogance. He was dressed rather neatly and could be considered handsome. Not as much as myself. But still a good looking boy.

The last person in the line was a girl standing on the right. She had a slightly stooped posture though that seemed to be because of her bag. It looked to be filled with many large Tomes. She had wild bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She hadn't developed a much of a bust but she was only fourteen and could be a late bloomer. She looked rather self-important and bossy and occasionally sent the redheaded boy disgusted looks. She was average looking but if she did something with her hair she would look better.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Sirius Potter though we all call him Junior, and next is Ronald Weasley but we all call him Ron. It's nice to meet you." She said in a rather condescending tone of voice. It immediately annoyed me. How dare this pathetic little witch think herself my superior! I may not be the most powerful being yet but I'm certainly better than a witch!

"Harrison Eternus." I said before walking through her and out of the hall. The people that noticed let out startled gasps and Hermione fell into a heap on the ground as she tried to figure out what had happened. I smirked. Let her try.

The walk to the potions classroom where I had my first lesson was quick using the information pulled from the minds of the students. I stood outside the classroom. In front of the rest of the Slytherins, showing my position in the house. Daphne showed up a few seconds later and stood next to me. She seemed to be trying to maintain control of her section. Maybe she thought I would be happy with control of the dark. Well she would learn otherwise soon enough.

The door to the classroom opened to let us in. Daphne tried to take charge by leading everyone into the classroom. I just walked through the wall. I sat at the front table with Daphne next to me.

Tom hadn't cared for potions. He excelled at them but that was simply because he wanted to be the best at everything. I, on the other hand, do see the point in them. It was easy to get potions from apothecaries in the wizarding world but in the muggle world things like what the wizards have was unheard of. Selling the cure to the common cold would already makes heaps of money. If I really wanted to accomplish my goal that would be needed.

The door to the class banged open and Snape swooped in. gliding across the floor and glaring at the Gryffindor's.

"This year," Snape spoke softly, yet the class was so silent it wasn't hard to hear. "Will be the first year you truly start to dive into the intricacies of potions and their applications. No messing around will be accepted nor will any go unpunished. The potions you've made before were simply to make, with no large negative effects if messed up. This year however mistakes can and likely will cause serious injury. So for those of you, Longbottom, that have extra," Snape paused here. "Difficulties this will be when you need to pay extra attention."

Snape continued. "Today you will be starting the Neuresk potion. It's a potion on the simpler end of the spectrum that cures small to medium scale nerve problems. It can also cure blindness if the blindness isn't caused by dark magic."

I quickly prepared my ingredients and started. Tom hadn't bothered to remember the different potions or how to make them, all he remembered was the tips and tricks to make the potions more potent and the theory behind the ingredients and reasons for doing what. This left him with the ability to look at a potion and make it better than a person following the instructions to the letter would be able to do.

I was quickly proven correct when the Hermione girl started her potion. She followed the book to the letter getting everything exactly right. But mine was always a little deeper red than hers or a little bit shinier.

Snape seemed to approve of my potions work. I could remember Snape from Tom's memories. Excellent at potions, powerful with a very wide variety of knowledge on the dark arts. I also remember his hatred for James Potter. He had also loved Lily for a time but soon came to realise that it would never be reciprocated. After that from what I can tell he settled as her friend. I was surprised he seemed to like me. After all I had ousted his godson in front of the whole house. Maybe it was a combination of James hatred of me and my showing of Slytherin cunning that gained his approval?

"Look class, at Mr Eternus' potion. This is the level of work required of you. Compare it to Ms Granger over here. Hers is blue as the book suggests it would be but look at the deeper colour shown in Mr Eternus' potion." Snape said comparing my potion to Granger's.

Her hand shot into the air and she started speaking before Snape could say anything. "But sir he isn't following the instructions!" she sounded angry at that. "The book clearly says ten clockwise stirs but he put in an anti-clock wise stir after every five clockwise ones!" the last bit was said triumphantly as if she had just proved herself to be beyond all doubt the best student to ever live. She threw me an apologetic look with a hint of condescension, looking as if she was sorry she had to show I was cheating but I shouldn't be doing it in the first place. I almost laughed. How naïve can you be.

"I am, of course, aware of what Mr Eternus did." Snape said peering down at her. "It was an incredibly clever trick used to help balance out the acidity of the potion making the ingredients added after more effective and stabilising the potion further so as to allow it to be finished faster, without having to wait for the doxy venom to lower the acidity for you."

She seemed almost desperate. "But sir it isn't in the book!" she said as if not following the instructions was the worst sin imaginable.

"And that Ms Granger, is why you'll never be a potions' mistress." Snape said to her, with finality clear in his tone.

Granger seemed distraught at the thought that she wasn't the best at something. Daphne on the other hand looked curiously at me before continuing to work. Adding in an anti-clockwise stir for every five clockwise ones. I smirked. Already I had her imitating me. Soon she would no longer be able to compete and would relinquish the neutrals to me.

The class soon ended and we put our potions under status spells so we could work on them in the next lesson. We had transfiguration with the Gryffindor's next. McGonagall's class was only a few staircases up and one corridor along yet the other students seemed to struggle. Except my brother and Daphne who were only slightly out of breath from the stairs. I once again sat in the front with Daphne next to me, the seats on either side of us were empty as the other Slytherins knew not to sit in areas that don't fit their station. The Golden trio as I heard they were called and a boy Called Neville Longbottom took the other desk. Hermione kept sending me glares. She seemed highly offended that someone was better than her at something.

The cat on the desk hopped off and shifted into professor McGonagall. I raised a silent eyebrow. That was impressive. I hadn't known she had succeeded at the transformation.

"Now that everyone is here we can start. Does anyone know the exceptions to gawps' law of elemental transfiguration?" she asked the class. Turning to Granger before she had even finished speaking "Miss Granger?"

"The five exceptions are. Food. It can't be conjured only transformed, summoned if you know where it is or you can increase the amount if you have some. Gold, silver and bronze. They can't be made at all unless you have a philosopher's stone. Body parts or health. You can't conjure or transfigure a body part for someone or transfigure them healthy, you can change body parts into something else as shown by animagi. Genuine love. It can be replicated but actual love can't be made by magical means. The last one is death. You can't transfigure someone back alive." Hermione stopped speaking and sent me a superior gaze.

"Very good Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffingor. Now when tranfigu- oh I'm sorry Mr Eternus did you want to say something?"

"Its fine professor I was just going to say that everything Hermione said while almost right isn't actually." Hermione looked completely affronted as if I had just insulted her, her family and everything she stood for.

"Whatever do you mean?" McGonagall asked looking confused and slightly offended that I had called her favourite student wrong.

"What I mean is all those exceptions are wrong." At McGonagall's gesture to elaborate I did. "It isn't well known within the wizarding world but transfigurations is all about balance. When you transfigure something you give some magic in exchange for the object changing into something else. This is true for all magic in that when you give some magic an effect happens but I won't get into that now. This whole exchange system means that certain things are more difficult to conjure. The rules about value exchange are complicated but I will simplify as much as I can. Your magic has a value attached to it. The more magic the higher the value. This is why conjuring bigger things takes more magic. The thing you are conjuring is larger and has a higher value so the cost in magic has to be higher to balance out. When you transfigure something the object transfigured already has some value so that reduces the cost on magic. The five exceptions are all such for different reasons. Food, gold and body parts can't be conjured or transfigured because of cost. Food to us is priceless since it keeps use alive. Gold, silver and bronze are as well but the reasons are complicated and I don't have the time to explain now. Body parts are also priceless in their value to us. Trying to use magic to make them is like trying to by the person you love most with money. No matter how much is offered it still won't work. They way to get around this problem is to use alchemy, which is actually just advanced transfiguration. Alchemical arrays change the value of objects so that previously priceless things effectively become 'buyable'. With alchemy you can create gold, body parts or food. Even the most basic of alchemists can do such. The problem lies with the cost. When 'buying these things your magic is worthless, it simply enacts the process. This means you have to have other things to pay the exchange. This s the reason why all alchemists aren't rich. The exchange is smart. If you want to make gold to make yourself rich. You have to put in the monetary equivalent of the gold you're planning on making. This makes it impossible to actually make money out of this. If you wished to replace an arm that you lost you can't sacrifice another person's arm. You would have to sacrifice your leg or a different part of your body to get the arm, the sacrificed part would also have to mean the same or more to you otherwise it won't work. If you wished to create food you would likely have to sacrifice your feeling of fullness making you hungry and after eating the food you would be back where you started."

The class looked gobsmacked and Hermione looked furious at the idea that she could have been wrong and bested again.

McGonagall looked to be deep in thought.

"A very well explained answer and a completely correct one Mr Eternus. Though I do wonder where one so young learned so much of alchemy, even if what you explained is only the beginning." Everyone looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the back of the classroom. "I do believe you haven't explained why Miss Granger was incorrect about the last two laws?"

I nodded and continued. "Of course. Fourth we have love. This is probably the most incorrect out of all of the exceptions. Genuine love can be created. I will not tell you how, I will just merely state that it requires foul magic that warps the victims soul itself. The magic is probably fouler than the horcrux ritual. It messes with the soul of the victim creating love for whoever the caster wants and to whatever extent. The fifth and final one, death. The soul hangs around the body for hours after death and there are ways to get the soul back into the body and bring the body back to life. This method has no ill effects. In fact muggles have managed to bring back the recently deceased though only those that have been dead a few minutes. It the soul has already departed it becomes much more complicated. You can make a deal with the death god that has the soul or death herself though she is harder to summon. This method would be ill advised as these are gods or an aspect of existence. Most of them will do whatever they can do make the deal as bad on your end as possible. They wouldn't be above doing things like resurrecting the person in a different dimension, bringing back their body but not soul or changing the persons personality and memories completely so they are for all effects not the same person. You could also travel through the realm of the dead or whoever has the soul to retrieve it but you would almost certainly fail and be killed"

I finished. Dumbledore seemed a bit rattled at my knowledge but he nodded before walking out the door.

"Class dismissed. You can all go. Thank you Mr Eternus, I haven't learned that much since I was still in school."

I gave a nod to McGonagall and phased through everyone and went through the wall. Not feeling like dealing with having to wait for the kids to file out.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Daphne replicating what I did in class to get the best charms and arithmancy class, I was asked to explain what I said in transfiguration about equivalent exchange and in arithmancy I even showed the people in the room how exactly to tell how much magic a spell needed to function and what adding extra magic would do. Hermione seemed to be distraught that she was no longer the best in the class and very angry with me for besting her. She deserved it. She tried to prove her superiority over me. Now I am simply showing her how wrong she was.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **That's chapter 6 done and by faaaaaaar, the longest chapter yet. Please review with any thoughts you have or simply telling me you liked it! You may not think so but simply saying something like nice chapter gives writers great motivation to keep on going. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the book as it goes into the future.**

 **The review poll is now closed and the results are as follows. please stop voting.**

 **Natasha 13**  
 **Harem 11**  
 **Wanda 9**  
 **Daphne 3**

 **Due to the close nature of the result I will be making this a Harry/Natasha story but it may change later into a Harry/Harem. Rest assured that if it does become a Harem it will not be very large as I hate it when the harems get large since characters lose their personalities.**

 **Thanks.**

 **TL14.**


	7. Trunks and a ball

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 7! I hope that the book has been good so far and that you continue to enjoy. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!**

 **I need some help. I am not an expert on marvel and need some help. I need to know if any marvel characters can leave the marvel multiverse other than the-one-above-all. If so which ones? These questions may seem stupid but marvel can get really confusing.**

 **Also please forgive any problems you see in regards to me not getting something about marvel right. If you do notice something just PM me and I will make sure to sort it out.**

* * *

Harrison POV:

I tossed the books I had just finished aside and started on the next set. What I was currently doing served a few purposes. Using my hair to hold the five books aloft. I read them all simultaneously. It was a difficult trick but using telepathy to 'split' my mind into five. Then using my photographic memory I memorised each page. I had designed my mind as a Library of sorts. The only difference is that instead of books many books on each subject, I have one book for each thing. Some books did have more than one thing but only if the subject the contained was very small. I have a book with all the pure energy based binding spells I knew, one for the physical one and more.

Once all the information in the books has been copied into my mind I start on the next lot. My mind automatically sorts what's in the books into where their supposed to go. One the cycle is done I knew the books perfectly. Right now I was sitting in the library going through the potions section. It was the section I knew the least about and I was determined to catch up.

I planned to memorise every book in the normal section of the library before moving on to the restricted was the latter I was looking forward to. Tom had explored magic thouroughly but he forgot about the more basic stuff.

It was sort of like learning some complex martial arts moves but not knowing any of the basics. Tom believed that if he learned the complex then he could later learn the rest.

The plans to start my company were going well. I had before coming to Hogwarts gotten all the money I had access to withdrawn from Gringotts. The only vaults I could access completely was my trust vault, however I did draw some from the main vault. The money wasn't a huge amount but with the incredible low cost to see up what I wanted to and the cheap method of production I would start gaining profit almost immediately.

I was broken from my musings by a familiar mind drawing closer to my own. Putting down the books, slightly annoyed that I was being interrupted, I turned to Daphne and waited for her to speak.

"I have a proposition." She stated blandly. She sounded just like I did when HYDRA messed with my mind. While I could control all my emotions completely and speak robot-like I tended to let some show when I didn't need to hide them. Made it easier to communicate with people.

"Oh?" I probed turning to her.

"Yes." She said resolutely. "I will give over control of the neutral faction to you, in exchange for being second in command of them all." It was clever on her part. She would gain more power as well as get into my good graces by giving control to me rather than making me take control. Which I would do.

"Why would I agree to such a trade?" I asked. "I would take control anyway?"

"It would be faster and easier my way."

"I'll agree to your little deal. I have no wish to control all of them beyond Hogwarts or even deal with them not. My only term is that you listen to my authority. Are we agreed?"

She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Good. Off you go then, tell the Slytherins how it's going to be."

She nodded again before walking off to do as I said. I picked up the books and continued reading. My hair flipping pages every second or so. With my memory I didn't need to read every line, simply glance at the book and my mental library did the rest.

I had finished another two sets of books when I was interrupted again.

"How did you do it?" I heard the Granger girl demand.

"Do what?" I responded absently. Not bothering to stop what I was doing.

"Beat me at everything!" She screeched only to be shushed my Madame Pince.

"I'm better than you at everything." I countered.

"How do you do all that stuff anyway? Walking through walls and moving your hair like that should be impossible." She spoke in a hurried whisper after being shushed again.

"None of your business." I responded crisply.

Seeing her about to respond I quickly put all the books away and walked through her out of the library. I had other things to do and some other books that needed reading.

* * *

Harrison POV:

My first store opened a few days ago. I had decided to start simple, with a clothing store. I high end clothing store.

I had travelled into the forest a few days after starting Hogwarts. A few kilometres in I noticed some kind of webbing in the trees. A little bit of investigation and I discovered the acromantula nest. After that I bought a spare trunk. Setting up a habitat inside was easy. An average wizard could make a space about 200m2 and still have magic left for other things. I poured almost my entire reserves into the spell. Changing the trunk space into a 200 square kilometer area with a roof just less than a kilometer up. It took almost a full day to recover completely from the drain of casting the spell.

After that I moved large amounts of soil into the trunk, multiplying the soil until I had a thick layer that went 100m down. I planted some trees in the trunk and carved runes on the outside to speed up time by 10 000 times, inside the trunk. It wasn't hard since I did the runes on the outside of the trunk this meant the runes registered the area of the time dilation as the trunk and not as the size of the inside. After a week I left some animals inside and left it for another week before introducing the acromantula. As soon as the acromantula were in the trunk I slowed down the time dilation to 20 times. I had only sped it up so much before to get a working habitat.

It was fairly easy to get them inside. When I found the colony I captured a few and one at a time broke modified them. I removed their instincts with telepathy and made it their purpose in life to reproduce, make web and to obey me. The easy part was doing it to the individual spiders. Doing it so that their children were the same was hard. In the end some modified spells used to help pure-blood men have their perfect children worked.

I realised that there was no way for me to collect the spiders silk. The next weekend I went to the ministry to buy some house-elves. House-elves were a creation of wizards to do work. When they were created they were designed to find great joy in working for their masters. They required no food instead they 'ate' the magic of their masters.

I had them build themselves a village in the trunk where they would live. I gave them orders to collect the spider web and make it into silks, while still leaving enough web for the spiders to live on. If they did that I said they could do what they wanted in the world. Realising that the elves would age at 20 times the usual rate I modified the runes on the outside of the trunk to not age the elves any faster. It took me a while to get right. I used some of the money to get magazines with the latest global fashions to send to the elves and I left them to make clothes with the silk.

The acromantula could make many different types of web. The one I used to make the clothes was incredibly smooth and soft but unbelievable thin. This allowed the elves to make material that was softer and stronger than anything else available. The elves loved this as it allowed them to work, gave them magic to feed on and allowed them to have their own little society. Elves that had been given clothes showed up every now and again looking for a new master. I even met an elf called dobby who my brother had freed. He wanted to be payed and he talked me down to one galleon a month regular time.

I had spent the last bit of money on a property in a mall in the expensive area of London. Even though the shop had only been open for a few days I had already made a large amount of profit. Since the clothes were of an incredibly high quality they were very expensive. Added to the fact that they were limited in availability meant that they had started to get orders from all over the world.

I had been thinking hard over the past few days and had come to a conclusion. Because of this I had scheduled a meeting with fury for later this coming Saturday.

* * *

Fury POV:

I had been expecting something like this. When Arcane asked for a meeting with me it was all the confirmation I needed. The cube incident had really shaken Arcane. He wasn't scared by any means, after HYDRA I doubt he feared much. No, what had shaken him was the fact that we had experimented on the cube as we did. I knew a few wizards. It was well known to them that you had to be careful experimenting with artefacts. The fact that shield had done so on an object with seemingly endless power had rattled him.

"You asked for a meeting?" I questioned. While I was fairly sure about his intentions I needed confirmation.

"Yes." Arcane said resolutely. "SHIELD has been good to me. You gave me a fresh start. I don't like your experimenting with powers beyond your understanding, but I know you will continue to do so. You have to. I am resigning as a full time member of SHIELD. F my skills are needed or there is a crisis I will help. You need only call. I will not however be a part of this. I know the dangers. I've lived them and I know that it can go wrong fast."

I nodded thoughtfully. It was better than I expected. "I will accept your resignation and wish you well." No need to be to touchy feely.

I grabbed Arcane's wrist in a warrior clasp before he teleported away. Seeming to turn into shadows and disappear into the ground. I picked up my pen and continued writing. Paperwork waits for no one.

* * *

Harrison POV:

Today was the first day of the tournament of magic. It had been decided that instead of the three tasks normally given in the tri-wizard tournament, that since they had five competitors they would need five tasks. We were not told what the first task was. The others likely know already. They look nervous but not nearly enough for them to be in the dark. I didn't bother finding out. My spell repertoire was so vast that nothing the others wouldn't die in would be able to actually push me. Combined with my power and the task wasn't going to be hard. I guessed we would have to face each other in some way since the others were sizing each other up.

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Ludo Bagman and I will be your commentator for the day. This is the first task of the newly started tournament of magic. The first task will be a five person free-for-all! The rules are: No physical contact or use of magic that can cause permanent harm. Champions get into position!"

The five of use walked out of the tent and into the arena. It was a large pentagon shape with circles in each corner that I guessed we were supposed to start at.

We each went into a corner.

"The champions are in position." Bagman's voiced boomed throughout the arena and stadium. "Wads at the ready, chose your spell aaaaaaaaand go!"

As bagman said go everyone else started firing spells. Most were aimed at Victor with a few aimed at Cedric and a couple at myself. Fleur was taken out first by a well-aimed stunner from Candwell. I hadn't fired anything yet, merely destroying any spells that near me with telekinesis. It was a difficult ability to master but once done it allows you to destroy any spell you can see or sense.

Deciding to join in I launched a couple of spells to test the others and gauge their level. Victor was probably the best with Abby in a close second. Cedric was good but his skill lay in transfiguration and there wasn't much to transfigure. All my spells were either blocked or dodged.

'Flagellum de fluvio ferro' I incanted mentally. In my hand a long silver whip appeared. This was a very rare spell that created a whip made out of steel. It was designed to pierce all but flesh, which it wrapped around. You could also channel spells through it into someone if they were in contact with the metal. I could see Dumbledore's eyes go wide as he saw what I had cast.

Making another one for my other hand I attacked the others. Catching Victor almost immediately and channelling a stunner. Cedric was taken out by a bludgeoner from Abby while he was distracted by me. For the sake of a more interesting match I dispelled the whips and decided to use regular spells.

Sending a horde of spells at her she did as I hoped and shielded. Casting a stunner over her head I used telekinesis to bend the spell down towards the girl who didn't notice until too late.

The winner is Mr Eternus who receives 50 points, in second is Miss Caldwell who receives 40 points, followed by Mister Krum with 30 points, followed by Mister Diggory and Miss Delacour who receive 20 and 10 points respectively. This concludes the first task of the tournament of magic. The second task will take place on the 3 of January."

* * *

Harrison POV:

It was now December 20, a few weeks after the first task which took place on November the 24. In that time I had opened two more stores. One in America and the other in France. The business was doing very well and had already left him with way more money than he had to begin with. The clothing and shops which he had called 'Elf' in honour of the house elves who made the clothes, were currently the most popular place to get clothes for those rich enough to shop there.

The materials couldn't be copied or replicated, although people tried, because of the acromantula magic that made it. I couldn't even make the stuff yet though if I tried I probably could figure out how. It amazed me that nobody in the wizarding world considered using acromantula silk in clothing.

"Master." I heard a small high pitch voice call, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked kindly. I found that simply being nice to the house-elves secured their loyalty and love. And really it cost me nothing so why not?

"We's be needing more space if master wants to uses land for potion ingredients." That was another idea I had. The reason I was able to make my trunk as I did and use such complex time dilation was by using Demon runes in conjunction with the runes of any different cultures. The sheer volume of knowledge required to do what I had done was massive. If I were to write the knowledge required to replicate the feat I would easily fill two libraries the size of the Hogwarts one. It was only through my Photographic memory and advanced mental skills that I managed it. Even then I could only power all the runes because I had access to both Demon and Wizard magic.

Because some potions ingredients took a very long time to grow they ended up being very expensive to buy. With the time dilation on my trunk the process would be sped up a lot. I had tuned the runes to increase time 52 times so that one year inside the trunk was a week outside.

"How much more space do you need?" I asked the house elf.

"We's not be needing much in the momentses but we's be needing more in the laters." I took this to mean that they only needed a bit more now but would need more in future.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to try my knew idea. What's your name?" I asked the house elf.

"Dippy, master." She responded happily.

"Okay dippy tell the other elves that I will be there soon to make more space, I just need to design the runes." I said to dippy. She nodded, her ears flapping about before popping away.

What I was doing wasn't too hard compared to the time dilation runes but it was still tricky. The way that space expansion charms worked was that the more magic given to the charm the more the space is expanded. When doing the trunk I used the runic equivalent of the charm, meaning that instead of once the charm is cast the room is expanded all it can be. It was simply a case of the more magic in the runes the larger the space.

Four hours later and most of my Saturday morning gone I finally finished the array. I had made it so that it could be added to the space expansion array. Since earth magic couldn't be used to power the runes it would instead slowly siphon magic from me when my core is full. This meant that whenever my core was full r close to full it would draw away magic as fast as it could be made leaving my core at 99.5% full at all times and slowly expanding the space in the trunk. I also added an array that duplicated the soil to fill the new space as it appeared. The trees would grow by themselves or the House-elves could plant them. I also added some of the most powerful wards to the trunk since it was highly valuable after all my work.

It was a productive day for me. I looked up as someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out curiously from my bed. One reason why Slytherin as the best house. No sharing rooms. Everyone got their own and you were allowed to do what you wanted with it. Which was why mine was the size of a small house.

"Daphne." Came the cold response from the other side of the door.

"You may come in." I called. Keying her into the wards until she left.

She opened the door and walked in. she briefly inspected the room before moving on to where I was.

"I want in." she said getting right to the point.

"On what?" I asked innocently.

She snorted. I almost died of a heart attack. That was the first sign of emotion I had seen from her.

"Don't play coy." She said. "The new muggle shops that are opening up, the 'Elf' ones. Did you really expect no-one to notice? My family does keep up with the muggle world. My mother alone has done multiple modelling shows. She demanded clothes from the store almost as soon as they started selling. The Shops are owned by Eternus enterprises. It wasn't exactly difficult at that point to figure out who the owner was." She scowled slightly at the end. Like thinking she wouldn't figure it out was an insult to her intellect.

"Why, pray tell, would I need you?" I asked amused.

"My family has declined in recent years." She admitted shocking me. "We only control the neutrals still trough bluffs and cunning. You're on the rise, already making a lot of money. I imagine you wish to expand into other areas. We aren't called Greengrass for nothing. The only family with even close to as much knowledge on plants as we have is the Longbottom's and even then. We have at least double their knowledge."

"So what do you propose." I said blandly. Inside I was cackling gleefully. This was perfect. I planned to expand into potions soon with a clever invention of mine. I needed a way to get ingredients for low prices. Hell, just a few minutes ago the elves got started with the farming. With the Greengrass' knowledge I would save increase production five-fold.

"You put me in charge of the section of the business that uses the farmed goods. I will run it for you."

"Payment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"50% of the profits from my sector."

"15%" I countered.

"40%" she returned

"25%"

"30%" she proposed.

I looked at her for a second before nodding. She seemed to relax and let a smile show on her face. I almost fell of my bed.

I had known Daphne for a while. I wouldn't say we were friends however I was probably the closest person to her besides her friend Tracey Davis. In all that time the closest I've gotten to a smile was a slight twitch of the corner of her mouth. Her normal expression could give ice a cold. Emma frost the ice queen herself would take notes. So seeing her smile, truly scared the shit out of me.

She seem to see my startled reaction to her emotions as her smile became and amused smirk. Damn, another one. It was like every woman I met was able to be able to pull off the sexy smirk.

"I'm not emotionless Eternus." She said with a raised eyebrow. "When I first came to Hogwarts I was hit on constantly. The only way to get a reprieve was to be so cold that they were too scared to talk to me."

I nodded. That did make sense. It was a defence mechanism. I did the same thing at the Dursley's, locking away emotion so they wouldn't have reason to hurt me. It didn't work very well but I tried.

"Come back tomorrow after classes. I will show you what you need to know." I said to Daphne. She nodded and left.

I hadn't seen Natasha for a while. Maybe next weekend I'll pay her a visit. Or tomorrow. I had been going to classes to see if there was anything new to learn. There wasn't. I suppose I should go to them at least some of the time. I hadn't gotten the chance to explore the chamber of secrets yet. We had been told about the yule ball a few days ago. Maybe I could kill to problems brutally with one knife. Or however the saying goes.

* * *

Daphne POV:

I almost cried with relief when I got back to my room. I hadn't really let on how desperate the situation with my family had become. The Malfoy's pushed a bunch of laws through that allowed him to take out land and pay very little for it. By the time we knew what was happening git was too late. The desperate monetary situation put pressure on my parents to marry us off to some rich pure-blood for a high bride price.

I had been trained from before I could remember in business and recognising potential in people. Meeting Eternus I immediately got the impression that he had potential and lots of it. I had always liked powerful men. The first time I met Harrison was when he showed up on the day of the wand weighing, he sat down next to me with the redheaded woman sitting after him. They both walked with a predatory grace.

I assumed that he simply didn't understand the way things worked and turned to give him a glare to get him to move, only to find him looking back at me. I managed to hold his gaze for a while. Looking into his crimson eyes that seemed to radiate power. After a few seconds he seemed to get bored. Then I felt it. The overwhelming power of his magic focused solely upon me. Radiating killing intent. The sheer oppressive malevolence of it made me look away. It also got me more turned on than I had ever been before. I knew then that this person would go far. I could feel it within me. I also knew that he could be the one to make my family, myself, great or crush e into nonexistence.

I went to sleep that night avidly anticipating the next day. I had started the ball rolling. Now I just had to wait.

* * *

Natasha POV:

I was cleaning up after my latest kill. I had seduced the guy at a party earlier and taken him back to his room. I was down to my underwear before he made the guards leave the room. It was easy to just give him a dose of poison that put him to sleep. He would feel slightly ill for a few days before mysteriously dying of a heart attack. He was drunk when I brought him back here. I striped him down and laid him on his bed naked. Not the nicest thing to do. The guy wasn't exactly a prime piece of humanity, but this way he would just assume he fell asleep and couldn't remember anything because of the alcohols.

"Keeping in shape I see." I heard from behind me. Spinning and throwing a knife at the source of the noise.

Looking at who had spoken I saw Harrison lying on the couch casually paying with the knife I had thrown at his head.

"Oh." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Like what you see?" I asked flirtatiously, giving a small twirl still in her underwear.

"What's not to like?" he responded. As I stalked over to him and draped myself over his body. My nose once again almost touching his.

I stayed like that for few seconds. "That unfortunate for you." I said before rolling off him and getting dressed. "So why are you here Harrison? I doubt you made the trip just to see my ass."

"I think you under estimate your ass. It's firm, well rounded and has a certain majesty to it that other asses can't accomplish" He responded. I let a chuckle escape my throat. It seemed like going to that wizard school had given him some confidence.

"You still haven't answered my question." I remarked pulling my shoes back on.

"Can't I just be visiting my favourite assassin?" he asked with mock hurt colouring his tone. "And her amazing ass." I let another out another chuckle. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Harrison. It took him a while after HYDRA to get back to how he should be. He would never be normal but he started showing his emotions more easily. It was nice to talk with him.

"No." I responded flatly.

"Okay fine. I have to go to a yule ball on Christmas and as a champion I need to have a date for the opening dance." He said.

Deciding to tease him a bit. "Oh, so you came to me in the hopes that I could find a woman who would lower herself and go with you." He blinked.

"No I mea-" he tried to explain.

"Oooh." I said with an expression of realisation on my face. "You're a fan of sausages." I said with a wink. "Well your secrets safe with me. I always thought you seemed to watch Clint a little too closely." He seemed to realise that I was messing with him.

He laughed before speaking again. "Who would have thought it? If the baddies saw you now I'm not sure if they'd be more afraid of the fact that you aren't some emotionless robot or the fact that we are having this conversation with a poisoned naked man in the room. Anyway, no that also isn't what I mean. I was going to ask if you'd like to come as my date?"

He seemed to honestly want me to join him on a date. I almost responded no out of habit before I caught myself and though about it. I wasn't sure what I felt for him. He was easy to talk to and I enjoyed spending time with him. Clint was a nice guy but I could never see him as more than a friend. The possibility of having a boyfriend or even someone closer than a friend had never occurred to me. Harrison and I had a lot in common, both made to be weapons, both experimented on. He was also undeniably attractive, with his pure black hair and crimson red eyes along with his unbelievably toned body. It made him an almost unnaturally good looking. He was the kind of guy that every girl sleeps with but doesn't show to their parents.

Mind made up. "I trust you can dance?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." He responded. He seemed relieved.

Deciding to tease him some more I sat down on his lap, i wiggled to get comfortable making him give a startled moan. He had sat up when asking me to go out.

"That's an interesting place to keep a sword Harrison." I said.

He seemed to be very unsure of what to do. His hands were out like he was trying to figure out what to do with them but wasn't sure what. My comment made him shuffle nervously. I chuckled and leaned back into him pulling his hands around my waste. We spoke about inane things for a while before he said he had to go. Hopping off his lap I gave him a quick hug before he teleported away.

No matter what happened from her on out, at least I knew it would be interesting.

* * *

Harrison POV:

The visit with Natasha went better than I had hoped it would. I had thought she was going to say no when I asked but she seemed thoughtful before agreeing. My training in HYDRA had never gone past basic seduction so when she sat on my lap and made the sword comment I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to mess it up by doing something wrong. Luckily she seemed to get that and took charge. While many would see the age difference as a problem. After going through what we both have you learn not to worry about things like that unless it becomes a true problem, plus the ID Fury made for me when I started made me twenty this year. I certainly looked the part.

Classes had just let out and I was waiting for Daphne to arrive. I had been waiting tem more minutes before she finally got to my room.

"Well, come on Eternus." She said walking in. "Show me what you needed to show me."

"It's in the trunk." I said opening the lid and letting her in first. When going into the trunk you find yourself on a glass platform hanging from the ceiling. I had made good on my decision to learn flight and I could now do it. I wasn't an expert but I could do it. I had also modified my boots to draw directly from my magic letting me use them as many times in a row as I want. The runic array that was slowly expanding the trunk had only started about 24 hours ago but the space inside had increased by about 10%.

"How did you do this?" Daphne asked with a hint of awe in her voice. "And what's this place for?"

"The way I did it is complicated but the simplified version is that the space inside the trunk is massively enlarged and will continue to grow larger. Two days in here is only just less than an hour outside the trunk. You also age the same as you do outside the trunk in here. Since this is 52 times faster you could spend 520 years in here and only age ten. This is also where I get my materials. I moved acromantula here and changed their instincts so they make me more silk than normal and don't eat the house-elves. If I am not mistaken there are about 40 of them here right now. Word about this place got out and when elves are given clothes they often come here for a new place to work." Daphne still seemed shocked so I continued. "How much land will this farming project of yours need?"

The sound of me talking business snapped her out of her daze. She thought for a moment before responding. "If I could have 1 square kilometer I would be able to start. It all depends on how much produce you need."

"I am going to start you off with 2 square kilometers to start with. We will increase or decrease form there depending on results." I gave her a small gold pendant with a draconic ouroboros snake on it. It was the symbol for my company. I thought it fit with Eternus and a symbol of unending. "The pendant is a re-usable portkey here the activation phrase is 'take me to Eden'. Where ever you are when you use the portkey will be where it takes you back when you use the phrase 'let me out of Eden'. To get around I made simple transportation." I had designed it to be similar to the Chitauri speeders. Except my ones where made of magically reinforced glass. "As you can see in the top right side of the control panel is a map of Eden with everything and everyone on it. Use two fingers to zoom in or out. It has been enchanted to stop forces from affecting you so you won't feel the acceleration or deceleration. Tapping three times on any spot on the map will take you there, or you can use the joystick. The whole thing is enchanted to you will always feel right way up and will not fall of if you turn it upside down. It also has a shield to you won't be hit by branches or the like. If there is anything else you need feel free to ask."

"I am going to need some start-up money to get everything going."

"Understandable. How much will you need?"

"Half a million galleons."

"Done anything else?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "I can handle the rest."

I spent a few hour showing Daphne around, after which we took the time to look for a spot to start the farm.

* * *

Harrison POV:

My prey was fast. Running through the forest. Sadly for it I was faster. Leaping forwards I caught the unicorn in a bear hug and teleported into my trunk where I released it. I had no intention of harming the thing or messing with its mind like I did the acromantula. However in my trunk with no predators to kill them the unicorns would thrive.

I had sent the house-elves into the forbidden forest last night after Daphne left to find the unicorns hairs that had gotten caught and pulled out on plants and trees. I wanted to use the yule ball to show off the new clothes that 'Elf' would be making since pure-bloods were starting to find out about the new store. I had even opened a few more stores called 'Elfin' that sold similar clothes just now as nice as the other ones but they sold them for much less. It was still a high end shop but it made the stuff affordable to people who weren't in the 1%.

The stuff that I would be promoting was made out of unicorn hair. Which was so light and smooth it was hard to feel if you were touching it and incredible strong. Because of the floppy nature of the material it wouldn't stop a knife of bullet since it would simply form a thin layer over the weapon. These new clothes were going to be the highest of the high end stuff. Unicorn hair is incredible rare with it selling for 5 galleons a hair and notoriously hard to work with because of how thin it is. The elves had only made one dress so far in red and it was going to Natasha.

I had broken into the SHIELD helicarrier and left it on her desk with a note explaining what it was and what it was for. My own suit would be made mostly out of unicorn hair as well but would also have acromantula silk in places to give it shape.

The ball was later today and I had just finished wrapping presents up for my friends. I had become a tentative friend of Daphne but we still weren't as close as I was to the other avengers. Spotting Daphne talking to some of the Seventh years I walked up to her.

"Daphne." She turned around and looked at me. "Your Christmas present." I said handing it over to her. She looked surprised then gave a small smile before opening her gift. There were gasps from all those that recognised the gift for what it was.

I had gotten her a scarf made out of silver unicorn hairs with her name in green lettering along the middle. Daphne seemed to have gone into shock for a moment before sh leaped at me and gave me a hug and whispered "Thank you" in my ear before letting go and composing herself again. I gave Tracey Davis a pair of white gloves made of unicorn hair with fine gold lettering spelling her name on each one.

In return I received news from Daphne that she had finished setting up the farm and it was simply a matter of waiting now. Tracey gave me a few books with potions her Family had invented but kept to themselves. When she got my present she however refused to take them back saying that each glove along was worth more than all the books.

I said my good byes before teleporting to Avengers tower, or what used to be stark tower before al the letters except the A got blown off. Tony had just changed the shape of the A and proclaimed it avenger's tower. Even Natasha was gathered at the tower.

I got Clint a new bow with runes to improve its range and lighten it and well as a unicorn hair bow string that would probably never break unless he were to use it to block dark magic.

Steve got a new costume made of acromantula silk. This time different from the regulars stuff in that it was much stronger and thicker. His suit would now be many times sturdier and likely more comfortable. He was probably the hardest out of everyone to choose a gift for.

Bruce got a signet ring that had runes designed to keep his heart rate down preventing him from turning into hulk if he isn't prepared for something. The ring also was designed to expand with his transformation should the hulk need to come out to save Banners life.

I got tony a rate of firewiskey that was had charms to prevent him from drinking it too fast and getting too drunk. Tony had an alcohol problem and this would not let him drink too much and exacerbate the problem.

Thor popped by for breakfast and I gave him a new cape. Still red but made of the same stuff as Steve's new suit and would provide more protection than the cloth it was made from.

Natasha already had a dress and I knew she would prefer something useful to some inane pretty object. I got her a gold necklace with a small pendant the size of a coin on the bottom made from white gold. On one side it had a red hourglass that black-widows where known for and on the other it had a black ouroboros snake. It had runes written around the rim that destroyed any contaminant or poison that Natasha ate or any toxins or venoms that entered her body.

Tony gave me some books on AI's that he had made JARVIS write up for me to help me make my own in the future. Bruce gave me some of his books that he wrote of science and gamma radiation. Thor gave me some books on Asgardian magic. Clint gave me a dagger he had found on a mission with a highly cursed blade and Natasha gave me a book she had stolen while on a mission with advanced illusionary magic.

I spent a while there before teleporting just outside the Frost estate. Naturally I couldn't get reliant on magic so I decided this was a good time to practise a bit.

When Emma walked downstairs I was sitting on the couch with her bodyguards lying in a pile in the corner. At Emma's raised eyebrow I just shrugged.

"I found them like that when I got here. It's so hard to get good help these days isn't it?" I said trying to look innocent. Emma just sighed. "Anyway I just came to drop off your present."

Emma raised a perfectly maintained eyebrow at me. "So, what did you get met."

I handed her the box. She opened it and found a white scarf with her name on it in gold script. She stared at it in reverence before noticing the label that said 'Elf'.

"Did you steal this for me?" she asked exasperated. "It's not like I don't appreciate the sentiment but you can't just steal people pre-"

"It isn't stolen nor did I do anything illegal to obtain." I interrupted.

"Okay." Emma said slowly. "Then how DID you get it? I don't recognise the material, but it's softer than anything I've felt before."

"I own it." I said.

"Own what?" Emma asked confused.

"Elf." I said simply

Emma looked at me in disbelief.

"Emma what company Owns all the Elf stores and the brand itself." I asked her.

"Eternus enterprises." She said covering her face in embarrassment. "Wait." She said as she looked up. "That means you own the best clothing store in the world. Do you know what this means?" she squealed the last bit with childish delight. "I can make you get me clothes." She said as she hugged me.

MY face contorted in horror. I phased through her.

"I-I um have to g-go and do um my like the um WORK! That's it I have to go do work! Bye!" I said as I teleported away.

Somehow I think that didn't save me.

I Teleported back to Avengers tower where I got Natasha and teleported back to Hogwarts for the yule ball. Neither I nor Natasha needed hours to prepare so we quickly got ready. I waited for Natasha on my bed. She was in the bathroom putting on finishing touches to her make up.

She walked into the room and I forgot how to breathe. She was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her dark red hair flowed down her back. Her green eyes sparkled. She was wearing a little bit of make-up but the changes were small other than her red lipstick which seemed to emphasize her full lips.

The red dress of unicorn hair fit perfectly snugly hugging her curves. The front was low cut enough to show of her ample bust which had to be at least D-cup, yet still wasn't slutty. There was a v cut into the back of the dress that went all the way down to her lower back. The material clung to her legs that seemed to go on for miles ending in small elegant heels on her feet. There was a slit up the side of the left leg that went all the way up to mid-thigh and showed a tantalising hint of her flesh every time she stepped. She wore the necklace I got her, which hung down until the start of her cleavage. She also had a thin gold band on her wrist that I had turned into a one use portkey back to her room at Stark tower.

"Breath Harrison." She said amused and slightly happy at the reaction she got out of him. I took a deep breath and tried to think of words to describe her.

"So how do I look?" she said smirking with amusement.

"Like a goddess." I breathed. This seemed to be the right thing to say as she smiled and walked over to me. I held out my arm and she looped hers through.

"Shall we Go?" I asked her.

"We shall."

* * *

Natasha POV:

I was nervous. It was a new feeling for me, eve when I felt sure I was going to die on missions I hadn't felt nervous. I was wearing the dress that Harrison left in my room on the helicarrier. It was red and showed enough of my body to give a hint at the rest but still was extremely classy.

I had just finished putting on make-up. I didn't use much as I had never really liked the stuff but I has put on some dark red lipstick. It was an interesting experience for me. To be both nervous and excited.

I walked out of the bathroom. Harrison was sitting on his bed and turned to look at me as I walked. He looked good. His suit was black with a silver shirt and a red tie. His hair was done in an elegant pony tail fastened at the base of his neck. He had a dark red tie the same colour as me dress.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as Harrison turned to me and made a strangles chocking noise in the back of his throat. I smirked in amusement. It was nice to know I could get such a reaction out of him. "Breath Harrison." I said it seemed to do the trick because he inhaled deeply. "How do I look?" I asked unnecessarily. His reaction was quite telling.

He composed himself and responded. "Like a goddess." In a rather breathy tone. I smiled.

"Shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I replied lining my arm with his.

* * *

Harry POV:

I walked up the stairs leading to the entrance hall Natasha next to me. I was slightly nervous about this. I don't normally do nervous, but I was now. I was also looking forward to the ball.

Walking into the entrance hall from the stairs. There were gasps from around the room. Couldn't blame them really. Some families had items of clothing made from Unicorn hair. Normally things like bow ties or in the cases of the really rich thin scarves. In the latter case only families' like the Malfoy's could afford them. It wasn't hard to recognise unicorn hair clothing. It ripples and shines like no other fabric.

It was why my giving of the scarf to Daphne and the gloves to Tracey caused such a stir. When making things like that you had to buy the hairs individually at a cost of about 4 galleons a hair if you were lucky. And the hairs were incredibly thin meanings you needed and incredible amount of them to do anything.

The muggleborns who didn't see what the big deal was were quickly filled in by the others. For us to be wearing these clothes was effectively saying that we had money and lots of it. Even McGonagall seemed shocked for a few seconds.

We were both getting a lot of lust filled glances. The noise slowly returned to the entrance hall as people gossiped about us and each other. I walked with Natasha to the doors to the entrance of the great hall.

"Mr Eternus, you were supposed to bring a date from one of the SCHOOLS." McGonagall said.

"It wasn't in the rules." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, I still told you explicitly to choose one of the girls from one of the schools." McGonagall replied heatedly.

"You have no authority in regards to the tournament. You are not a judge nor are you an organiser." I replied. McGonagall opened her mouth as if to respond before nodding stiffly and walking away.

I turned to Natasha. "As if I would go with girl from school. None of them can compare to the sheer grace and majesty of your ass." I said to her. The other champions and their dates had shocked looks on their faces, like the idea of me saying something like that was ludicrous. Natasha just smiled slyly.

"You like my ass a lot I see." She said. "Should they be jealous?" Natasha said smirking and cupping her breasts. The other champions seemed even more shocked at that and Roger Davis and Caldwell's date, a good looking blonde boy, both seemed unable to tear their eyes from Nat's cleavage.

"Of course not." I replied. "There just as marvelous."

"Again, most unfortunate for you." She said letting her hand fall back to her sides. I gave a slightly strangled laugh. If nothing else Natasha was comfortable in her body and rather shameless. 'Although her body looks rather comfortable to be in' I thought to myself. 'That sounds a lot more dirty than I intended'. McGonagall briefly came back for Natasha's name, before going off again.

The champions were supposed to wait until everyone else was in the hall before going in when we were announced. The school seemed to be trying a bit too hard to be proper and formal.

The people quickly went into the hall when the doors opened.

"Hogwarts' champion Cedric Diggory with his date for the evening, Cho Chang." There was applause as they walked in. "Durmstrang's champion Victor Krum with his date for the evening, Hermione Granger." There was more applause. I never expected Hermione to be Victor's date. Looking at her now she did look better with her hair under control. Not great granted, she would never be the most beautiful of people but she was rather pretty. I also noticed it was once again Bagman announcing. "Beauxbatons' champion Fleur Delacour and her date, Roger Davis." Applause again. "Salem's champion Abby Candwell and her date, Michael Peterson." Applause again. "Last and not least the fifth champion of the tournament, Harrison Eternus and his date, Natasha Romanova." There was applause again along with some gasped comments about Aliens, avengers and the Black-widow. Seems like people finally recognised her. I was still the only member of the avengers that no-one knew the name of, imply referred to as Arcane. Natasha seemed to realise they recognised her too if her smirk was anything to go by. God that smirk was sexy.

We all sat at the tables to have dinner before the dancing started. "Hello students and guests." Dumbledore began after standing up. The room quickly became quiet. "I thank you for joining us for this Yule celebration. The dancing will start after the meal. To get food simply speak what you would like into your plate." He demonstrated. Getting himself pork chops. "Enjoy!" he said and sat down.

It was a nice meal and dessert. I have had better but it was still enjoyable. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the black-widow!" I Heard from behind me. Turning around I saw a rather angry looking Hermione.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked her, confused as to why she would think she needed to know.

"I'm a muggleborns and I know about her and the avengers, unlike the pure-bloods!" she responded. I nearly laughed. No way!

"I never thought I'd see the day!" I said, tone full of laughter. "A reverse blood purist. Priceless!"

"I am not!" she said adamantly. "I just think it's stupid to not know what is going on in the rest of the world." She said the last bit haughtily.

"Oh and you do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Next to me Nat was smirking. At Hermione's firm not I continued. "If that's so could you please tell me about the political status of china? Or India? Hell even the wizarding world?"

"The politics or China and India aren't important to me! They don't affect me! I don't live there!" Hermione said heatedly. She seemed to be getting annoyed with me.

"And the wizards don't live in the muggle world. Back to the first point about telling you. You still haven't given me a reason that I should have told you?"

"Because I'm a muggleborns and I know about her!" Hermione repeated. Did she truly believe that? She sounded like she thought she was the only muggleborns in the school.

"There are lots of muggleborns in the school. What makes you special?" I asked her.

"We're academic rivals!" she said triumphantly. "Both fighting to be the best!"

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed. Long and hard. "Do you truly believe that?" I asked after I had composed myself. "That we're 'rivals'?"

"Yes." She answered confused. "I am the only one who can challenge you and you're the only one who can challenge me. So were rivals." She said. I blinked. I hadn't realised she had such a large superiority complex.

"You can't challenge me girl." I said getting bored with the conversation and wanting to talk to Natasha again. "We aren't rivals, I'm just better than you. You complain that I didn't tell you I knew Nat but she's sitting right here. You could have introduced yourself. You also have a badge that says spew on your dress you might want to find out who stuck it there." I said

"It's not spew!" she didn't seem to realise she wasn't welcome. "It' W, society for the protection of elfish welfare. I started a club to help free house-elves."

I stared at her. "What do you know about house-elves?" I asked evenly.

"Their forced to work by their 'masters'. They don't know any better and need our help so they can be free!" she said passionately. She seemed like a good person. Naïve and clearly hadn't researched her topic, but she at least seemed like her heart was in the right place.

"Dippy!" I called.

"Yes master?" she inquired as she popped in.

"This girl here wants me to free you." I said gesturing to Hermione who had swelled up with anger at the sight of the house-elf.

"No master! Please! Dippy not knows what she be doings! Please don't gives us clothes!" she cried.

"It ok dippy I won't. Please explain to Hermione," I gestured to aforementioned girl. "Why you don't want to be freed and answer her questions?" dippy nodded and she and Hermione made plans to meet tomorrow. It was rather cue watching a little house-elf make plans. "Now Hermione why don't you go back to your date before he finds someone else to partner with?" she looked startled and scurried off.

I rubbed my nose tiredly. That girl was truly exhausting to be around, she always managed to leave me annoyed. Natasha seemed amused at my annoyance.

"Did the bush worm ruin dinner?" I heard a cold voice ask. Though listening carefully I could hear it was laced with amusement. Daphne continued speaking as she walked into view. "Understandable really. Happens to the best of us."

"Bush worm?" Natasha asked. Amused at the name.

Daphne nodded. "She used to be called beaver. She got her front teeth shrunk last year so a new name had to be made. It is a combination of her book worm personality and a description of her hair. I have nothing against muggleborns in general but that one states her opinions very loudly and with little to no knowledge on the subject at hand"

I nodded. I had noticed that as well. "Natasha this is Daphne, Daphne this is Natasha." I said introducing them. They nodded to each other in greeting. "As much as would love to talk Daphne, the champions are gathering and it appears we need to start the opening dance."

Daphne nodded as Natasha and I moved onto the area of floor set aside for dancing. Dumbledore moved all of the tables to the walls and they filled with refreshments signalling that dinner was most certainly over.

"Harrison." I heard Natasha say. "You'd better know how to dance." She said as she put her hands on my shoulders and my hands found her waist. I just smiled.

The music stared playing and the dancing commenced. Cedric and Cho seemed to be doing well, as did fleur and Abby. The Michael boy seemed to be trying hard but I could see he was new to this. Roger was entranced by Fleur's allure and was stepping on her toes constantly. Victor had never been graceful on the ground and Hermione was incredibly stiff and seemed to be doing the dance mechanically. The background faded as my eyes found Nat's. Her green eyes sparkled in enjoyment and amusement at something, Probably Hermione or Victor's dancing.

Natasha was very graceful. She had been trained as a ballerina and to have passed she would have had to have been brilliant at it so her ability to dance wasn't unexpected in the least. She flowed between movements with a sort of predatory grace that she always gave off. Other people slowly trickled onto the dance floor with their partners.

We absently leaned to the left to avoid being hit by a ginger boy dancing wildly with a dark skinned girl. The ginger was one of the Weasley twins if I wasn't mistaken. They were known for their inventive pranks.

They had tried to get me few times but I just did whatever they were trying to do to me, to them. They mostly stopped after a while.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked Nat.

"Very much so." She responded. "I haven't danced with someone who I'm not planning to kill for quite some time."

"You probably should tell people that." I said to her. "I suppose your amazing ass makes death by you worth it." I teased.

"Aren't you lucky. You get to dance with me and not die." She said with a smirk. "Probably."

We danced for a few more songs before going back to sit with Daphne. It was interesting to note that we were the only ones who danced without breaking a sweat.

"So Daphne." I said sitting down. "Who did you come with?"

Daphne looked at me with a small frown. "Theodore Nott. I didn't feel like putting up with someone trying to get into my clothes the whole night. He is one of Tracey's friends and as gay as they come. I wanted to talk to you about our project. The first few batches are done."

"Not unexpected but still a good thing. We can start production tomorrow." I replied. "I will show you later." I said to Natasha when she raised an eyebrow in question. She nodded in response. I looked at Daphne. "Come first thing tomorrow, we can talk more."

Daphne nodded.

The rest of the ball was spent with me talking to Natasha, or occasionally Daphne when she showed up from wherever she went, and dancing a few more times. I would have preferred to do something else with Nat but it was enjoyable all things considered. She seemed to have fun as well.

I arrived back at my room with Natasha just before midnight.

"I believe you promised to show me something?" Natasha said.

"Of course." I responded pulling the trunk out from under my bed and adding Natasha to the wards. "In here." I said gesturing to the now open trunk before climbing in. She looked quizzical before following me into the trunk.

Climbing down the ladder onto the glass platform that I had suspended from the ceiling. Once she got down and looked around in awe.

"What is this place?"

"This," I said gesturing around. "Is the source of my business. Everything I sell comes from here."

"You own a forest in a trunk and so you decide to make a clothes shop." Natasha said slowly as if talking to a child.

I laughed. "I didn't have this before. I made this trunk and grew this forest quiet recently."

"How did you grow a forest this large in a short period of time?" she asked in disbelief.

I laughed again. "I Manipulated time around the trunk so it passes faster in here than it does outside. Anyone in here however ages normally. Since the trunk time goes at 52 times faster than outside the trunk, it means that you could spend 52 years in here and have only a year pass outside. It took a lot of magic to charge the runes that do that but ones they were charged it no longer needed magic to speed up or slow down time. I moved some acromantula, which is a giant spider, here and some unicorns. We collect the spider's web and the unicorn hairs that get caught on branches and pulled out. Your dress that you're wearing now is made of unicorn hair. If that dress were to be made the way others do it would cost the same as approximately the same as a couple of the SHIELD helicarrier."

Natasha looked down at her dress in shock. "Why would you get me this dress then?" she asked.

"Because of how many unicorns are in here it cost me literally nothing. And it makes you look even more fantastic."

She smiled at the compliment. "It's late. You can show me more another time."

I was about to speak when she grabbed my head and crushed her lips against mine. It wasn't a kiss like you see in movies but it certainly wasn't a small peck on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled back and with a small wave and a smile, activated the one use portkey I had put on her bracelet.

I let out a chuckle.

* * *

Harry POV:

I was woken by the sound of someone knocking on my door. Remembering that Daphne was supposed to be coming this morning I quickly got up and walked to the door. Even as I walked my pajamas's disappeared and my clothes materialised over my body. My magic doing my bed and cleaning me up as I walked. By the time I reached the door I was dressed and clean and ready for the day. It was true that doing this makes one lazy. I stopped caring. I do an hour extra training a day to make up for it though. That trunk really has improved my life a lot. I opened the door to see Daphne on the other side.

"Daphne." I said cheerfully in greeting. After all today was the day I would put those recently bought stores into action.

"Eternus." She replied. Her tone was still rather cold but ever since we both signed the business deal she had been warming up and showing more emotions. "Are you finally ready to tell me what the plants will be used for?"

"Potions." I responded. "We are going to sell basic potions in the non-magic world. Gradually we will make more and more advanced ones to sell. I sent examples that I brewed to the FDA in America and the equivalent in some other major countries about a month ago. I got the approval from most of them a few days ago."

Daphne looked shocked. "How did you get the Potions to work on muggles? It is well known that you need a certain amount of magic for the potions to be effective, even if it is only the small amount possessed by squibs."

"With this." I said holding up a glowing white crystal.

"And that would be?"

"This Daphne, is a crystal made of pure magic. I have been feeding magic into it the same way I do the trunk expansion charms. It contains as much magic in it as I have in my body. Only the tiniest piece of this crystal is needed and the potion will work on non-magical people."

Daphne looked at the crystal in shock. I handed to her so she could feel the sensation of contained power. She took it in a daze. As she took it her face changed from one of shock to pure awe.

"I-I can feel it. It's like the feeling you get as you cast a spell but MUCH more powerful. How did you come up with this." she asked.

"I researched why potions worked. As it turns out the magic in the potion 'links' with your magic to enact its effect. So those without magic would have nothing for the potion to 'link' with and as such won't work. I just had to think of a way to add magic to the potions. I can make the crystal 'free hand' as it were." I said and demonstrated by making a very small crystal in my hand. "When I saw that it worked with the potions I used the runic array to divert 30% of the magic going into the trunk to the new array. After that I made an array that forces my magic into a small space and holds it there."

"This is incredible! Do you know what we can do with this!?" Daphne said excitedly. That's right. Excitedly.

"We can get to those later. In the meantime let's get the house-elves started on the potions." I said. When I had first got the house-elves there were only 8 of them. Now there were almost 60. Some of them were elves that had been given clothes and needed work and a master. Most however were the old ones children. House-elves were designed not made. Wizards didn't want the elves to be too busy with their children to help them. Because of this house-elves had a 4 day pregnancy period and the babies grew to be adults within a week after that. Their genes were also decided by magic so children effectively had no relation to any other elf.

"What potions do you intend to sell?" Daphne asked me.

"The Neuresk, blood replenisher, bruise balm and scar-be-gone potions. They are effective and will sell well. The most obvious advantage is that they don't have effects that will be deemed impossible by the general public."

"When do you plan to start selling?" Daphne asked curiously, though there was a hint of excitement and anticipation in her tone. Probably because she would get 30% of the profits.

"The shops will open in 3 hours around the world. With the time dilation this gives the elves 156 hours to make as much as possible and with the massive cauldrons I bought that should be enough to fully stock all 20 stores opening today and still have spare stocks in case we run out."

Daphne nodded and we selected the 20 elves that would be making potions and the 5 that would continue minding the farms and collecting the necessary materials for the potions. Within a few minutes everything was underway. I left after making sure there would be no problems. I had a speech to give announcing the opening of the new stores. I had decided to call them 'phoenix' after the immortal bird.

* * *

Harry POV:

"Thank you everyone for coming." I said to the reporters and business people who had shown up to the opening of the first of the new Eternus stores. "I am proud to announce that Eternus will be adding a new business to our family. Recently we have received FDA approval on our new medicines." This caused surprised murmuring to go through the crowd. It really wasn't what they had expected. "We currently only have four products but our repertoire will soon be expanding. The first of which is our Bruise balm. Not a major product but still a useful one. Apply to the bruise and remove the layer 5 minutes later and the bruise will be gone. Next we have the scar removal paste. When applied it will form a rubbery layer on the skin and breakdown scar tissue. It will slowly come of and you will be left with the scar gone. If the scar being removed is very large it may take 2 or 3 applications to get rid of. Thirdly we have the blood replenishing potion. Add a drop of your blood to it and once drunk it will immediately start creating blood until the body is either filled or the effects run out which will happen after about 2 hours." The people were chattering excitedly at this point. While not the most impressive potions wizards can make by any means they were still revolutionary in the non-magical world. Especially the next one. "This next one is the one I'm most proud of. We call it nervex." I had changed the name so as not to arouse any suspicion in the wizarding world. "It, as the name implies, works with the nerves in the body. It can cure mild to reasonably severe nerve damage." The people were buzzing with excitement already. "Cure the paralyzed if the nerves are lined up and even cure blindness." The people were shouting now. Questions came faster than I could answer. "I now officially open 'Phoenix' stores." I said. The stores door opened and people poured in to view the products.

This was a good day. I had three more visits to make before I could return to Hogwarts and FINALLY explore the chamber of secrets.

I got into a limo that was supposed to take me home before teleporting away. I appeared in front of an old styled manner. On the front gate was a sign saying 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'. Walking through the gate I started up the school towards the house.

'What brings you here' I heard Xavier's voice resound through my head. I could use telepathy certainly. But the amount of power that Charles Xavier wielded with it I could nowhere near match. Still I could at least make an impression.

'I come bearing a gift' I sent right back into his mind, as I walked past some teenagers lounging about outside. They all got up as I walked past them and tried to stop me. I could feel Xavier's surprise at my speaking directly into his head and his caution at what I said.

'A gift?' I could sense the question and apprehension in the way it was thought.

'Yes' I confirmed. 'I mean no harm, I truly just want to give you a gift.' I let him see my basic intentions were towards him and the others here without letting him see what the gift was.

'I see.' He thought back to me. I walked through some kid who had covered himself in ice and tried to block my way. 'You're powers are interesting. If you could come up to my office we can talk.' As soon as he said that all the kids that were blocking my way got thoughtful looks on their faces before letting me past. That was impressive. I could rip all their minds apart at the same time but sending them all a message would be difficult.

I walked through the halls. Following the instructions that Xavier had given me through telepathy. Walking through the door to his office I saw there was a small group gathered there. I will admit I walked through the door to gain insight on the people behind it. It worked. I recognised all of the people present from my HYDRA training. The woman on the left was 'storm' or Ororo, her eyes flashed white upon my entry, showing she was ready to use her powers at a moment's notice. She was powerful but her attacks were easily negated by someone like myself.

The woman next to her was Jean Grey 'Phoenix' and perhaps the only one that I would be hesitant to attack. Next along was the professor himself in all his bald, wheelchair bound glory. He didn't react at all to my entrance. Next was Logan 'wolverine' who merely tensed. He had the look of a soldier so that made sense. Lastly was a man with glasses the same colour as my eyes. He was Scott or 'cyclops'. Rather powerful but had a glaring weakness. Literally.

"Hello I'm Charles Xavier. With me are Ororo, Jean, Logan and Scott." He said gesturing to each of them as he said their name. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Harrison Eternus." I responded. They all seemed to recognise my name, though only Jean and Charles oddly enough seemed interested to meet me. Must be the scientist in them. I could also be that both of them were very well dressed and Charles seemed to be wearing an 'Elf' suit at the moment. "And it's more like what can I do for you."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What can a clothing manufacturer do for me?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"I take it none of you saw the speech I just gave then?" at their 'no's' I continued. "My company has gotten into the medical business. More importantly we have a medicine that fixes nerve damage."

That got their attention. "Nerve damage? How?" Charles asked cautiously, as if he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you how, company secrets you see, though you're welcome to try figure it out. I can however tell you it will not have any side effects. It's also FDA approved if that helps."

I let Charles into my mind a small amount to show him my truthfulness about the 'Medicine'.

"I will not force you to take it. If it helps you understand how I made it I will say that I used an ability of mine and it can't be created without said ability." This seemed to reassure them even more.

"I will try it." Charles said after a while. Ororo tried to speak, but Charles interrupted her. "I am doing this. I can feel that he's telling the truth."

I nodded and handed him the vial of pale-blue liquid. "Take the whole vial now. It is fast acting and should do its work within 15 minutes. Likely much less since in 15 minutes it could grow back the nerves in your legs. I will warn you. The taste it awful and you may experience anywhere from a tingling sensation to a rather painful burning one while it does its work."

The professor nodded before taking the potion. He gave a slight grimace at the taste but finished it resolutely. After a few seconds he broke the silence. "I can feel it. Right where my spine was broken. It's not quite painful but it certainly is uncomfortable."

We waited about a minute before he spoke again. "The sensation has stopped." He looked at me in askance.

"That means it's done." I said. "There should be nothing stopping you from moving your legs. You will however require some therapy before you try to walk. Your leg muscles will have wasted away."

He nodded at my explanation before turning his attention back towards his legs which he was slowly moving around. "Thank you. If you ever need help know that you will find it in me at the very least." Charles said tearfully. The others nodded resolutely but both jean and Ororo seemed distracted with the fact that Charles had moved his legs for the first time in years.

I nodded before melting into the shadow to go to my next destination.

I appeared in a back alley. Walking out I turned to face the tall tower closest to me. The Baxter building. Walking up to the door I used the shadows to teleport inside. I would have walked through the walls but I knew that Reed Richards had already implemented defences against that. I knew they would be aware of my presence and would likely be on their way here so I just waited.

Sure enough about 15 seconds later the fantastic four turned up in all their costumed and in the case of sue, invisible, fantasticalness.

"Hello there." I said cheerily. I wasn't feeling particularly threatened but I still didn't feel like getting a 'clobberin'.

"What are you doing here Mr Eternus?" Reed asked me. So he did know who I was.

"Before I explain did any of you watch my speech earlier?" I asked. Johnny, the one who was currently on fire, raised his hand. "And have you told the others what you saw in it?" he shook his head in the negative. "So you didn't see the way that what I made could help someone you know?" again he shook his head. The others looked curious or exasperated by Johnny. They seemed to have realised that I wasn't here to harm them. "So you're telling me that nothing I offered could help anyone here? Just to be clear?" he again shook his head in the negative. "Nothing at all? Not even the cure for blindness?" I asked. He started shaking his head before a look of realisation spread across his face.

"Oh yes! I meant to tell you guys but then I got distracted!" he said turning off his fire and looking towards the others, who at this point had varying looks of shock on their faces.

"You can cure blindness? Truly?" it was Ben or 'the thing' who asked this time.

"Yes. My medicine fixes the nerves in the eyes that cause blindness. The only downside is it is fairly painful due to the sensitivity of the eye. It will be feel like a sharp burning pain for about 15 seconds before the process finishes. Now sadly I can't stay, places to be people to see, but I wish you all the best." I said before once again fading into the shadows.

I appeared in New York. Outside of a house that was warded so well and powerfully that even if I managed to somehow get in I would be killed before I could do anything. This was the visit that made me the most nervous. Stephen strange was a VERY powerful sorcerer and while I knew some sorcery, most of the magic I used was the wizard variety. While at HYDRA I had been bonded to hell-lord or daemon. When I was cast out of my family the Hell-lord magic overpowered the normal magic I had in my body. Changing it and manipulating my genes till I wasn't human anymore. Currently I was about 1 eighth human 5 eighth Hell-lord and 2 eighth other. With other being the collection of mutant DNA and things HYDRA mixed with me. I had been meaning to talk with doctor strange for a while. I didn't want to meet him only for him to try and eradicate me because of my 'darkness'. While I was powerful in my own right, a fight against him was a fight I wasn't sure I could win.

Walking up and knocking on the door I waited. Soon the door was opened by an Asian man.

"I need to speak with doctor strange."

"And why do you need to speak with him." The man asked me.

"I have some rather important things to discuss with him and I may also have something he wants." I responded rather cryptically.

"You are rather lucky. He is home currently and has no other appointments for a few days."

I nodded and felt the wards move out of my way, though they remained poised to strike me down at any moment. I followed the Asian man up a stair case and into a rather open room with a few chairs in the middle. The doctor himself was sitting on one side and the Asian man gestured for me to sit opposite him before he left the room.

Doctor strange analysed me for a moment before his eyes hardened and he said one word. "Explain."

I almost sighed in relief. This was going rather well. "I presume you mean the darkness?" he nodded and I continued. "When I was five I was captured by HYDRA after running away from my abusive family. I had unlocked my x-gene a while before and was a perfect candidate for their experiments due to whatever it was. Over the years they modified me and experimented on me to make me more powerful along with modifying my mind to make me loyal to HYDRA." As I spoke I could see him start to understand as his eyes softened and horror started to fill them. "They gave me basic books on sorcery but they didn't give me many. At one point they decided that I wasn't powerful enough. Making some sort of deal with a Hell-lord they bound its essence into my body. I fought it for quite a while trying to stop if from gaining access to me but I soon realised that going against it magic for magic that I would lose. I had however always been rather good at telepathy. So I did the only thing I could. I-"

"Let it in and crushed its mind before it could mount a defense." Stephen said horrified. He would know all about the darkness of a Hell-lord since he had to keep them out of his realm all the time.

"Yes, I crushed its mind and absorbed it into myself."

Stephen nodded in understanding, still rattled but getting over it. "Is that the only reason you've come?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. I also have a cure for your hands." His head snapped towards me so fast I swear he got whiplash.

"How?" was all he said.

"I assume you know of the wizarding community?" I asked.

He leaned back in disappointment. "I appreciate the effort but since I don't have a wizard core I can't use the potions that fix this?" he said holding up his hands.

"You don't understand. Using a crystal made of my magic as an ingredient I made the potions work for those without a core."

He seemed to mull this over before getting excited. "Do you have the potion on you?" I nodded and handed it over. He looked at it and I could feel a few spells hit it. Likely to check it was what I said it was. After giving a satisfied nod he downed it without even a grimace at the nasty taste.

"You should feel a sensation in your hands." I said and he nodded to say he understood. He closed his eyes, likely to feel the magic at work.

We waited a few minutes in silence before he opened his eyes and started doing complex little things with his fingers. Seeing that it worked he have a joyous laugh.

"How can I repay you for this?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before a sly smile came to my face. "I have a photographic memory and I heard you have a rather large library."

He gave another laugh before standing and slapping me on the shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel. The library is this way. Just don't take out more than 3 books at a time or Wong gets upset. You're welcome back anytime to get new books for yourself. I promise you, the library is grand!"

I could already tell we were going to get along.

* * *

 **And that my friends is chapter 7 done, even longer than 6. This chapter was almost 1 fifth the length of the first harry potter book. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a review saying so. I promise you that nothing makes me happier than hearing that you liked it. I had harry take the first step towards the pairing in this chapter. Soon harry is going to start getting more powerful. By the end of this book the gods will fear him!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and continue to read.**

 **Until next time!**

 **TL14**


	8. New information and deals

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it and if you do please leave a review saying so! You may not realise but it really is awesome to be a writer and see how much people are enjoying your work! Sorry for taking a while with this chapter. I have been in a place with no signal or electricity for some time and it has been difficult to find the time to write. I should be available more soon but there may be no more updates for about two more weeks after I publish this.**

* * *

Harrison POV:

Stephen and Wong were still watching me in shock. As soon as he had shown me the library and how it is organised I immediately went over to the section with the books on runes. I had learned a lot already. My hair had immediately picked up the first five and started flicking through them. When I had finished those I went on to the next five. From what I had learned already I knew I could make so many enhancements to my trunk. Stephen had left before I had started reading. When he came back he dropped his coffee mug. I suppose that if you've never seen anything like what I'm doing before then it would come as a shock.

Rune books weren't the only things I had been going through. I had looked through some on soul magic as well. I knew why I had Tom's memories. I knew that there was a piece of his soul stuck in my head. I had crushed its mind the same way I did the Hell-lord leaving it a ball of memories and skills with no intent behind them. I could just expel the soul shard from my body but I wished to rather move it into something else. Expelling it straight would send the shard to death. I wasn't yet sure what I was going to do with the thing but I was sure that it would be useful at some point.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked me finally.

"I'm memorizing some books" I replied. "Using a mixture of my photographic memory, telepathy and an attention splitting technique allow me to do this and still remember every word on every page"

Stephen paused for a second to think over what I had said. "Okay then." He responded cheerily. "Come on Wong." He said as he walked off.

I just went back to my reading.

* * *

Harrison POV:

"You found a HYDRA base?"

"Yes. The team is almost there already. If you want in you're going to have to get there soon" Fury responded to me over the enchanted mirror that he used to contact me.

"I am on my way." I said firmly. He just nodded and his face disappeared from my mirror showing he had left. I was designing a runic array for my trunk at the moment. Using a combination of everything I knew about runes, which was a LOT to say the very least, I had been working on my most complicated array yet. Everything in the trunk other than the creature was made by my magic and therefore saturated by it. This was what should allow me to do what I am planning to. While I had a lot of control over the area in my trunk I wanted more. The array I was designing would effectively link to everything in the trunk including space and time itself. This would give me complete control over everything that happened inside there. The runes needed to have a MASSIVE amount of magic to do this which meant I had had to redirect 50% of the magic going into crystal production and trunk into it. After modifying how much magic they each took I was left with the expansion getting 20%, the crystals getting 30% and the new array would be getting 50%. I hadn't put the changes into effect yet but when the new array was done I would.

Quickly putting my stuff away I got into my battle suit. I had recently modified it recently so it now had a layer of the strongest magical materials covering it. It was a complex weave of unicorn hair, Acromantula silk and some other material like basilisk scaled –which cost a pretty penny-. Finally ready I locked onto the necklace I gave Natasha so that I could find her if need be. The shadows around me twisted and flowed up my body before collapsing leaving no trace of me behind. My method of travel was a mix between umbra-kinesis which was the manipulation of darkness and one of the abilities from the Hell-lord, portal creation and wizarding apparition. It was smooth and almost instant. Distance didn't affect the travel time.

I appeared from the shadows in the quin jet that the avengers were flying in.

"Hello Circe, you here for the party too?" I heard Tony comment.

"Of course." I replied. "And I brought my best clothes."

"Their lovely." Natasha commented walking towards me. "And tight." She said smacking my ass and causing me to jump at the unexpected action. Tony and Hawkeye both burst out laughing. I was about to retaliate.

"You do know I can kill you with a straw." Nat stated

"Yes dear." I said in defeat. Tony and Clint both started laughing again along with making whipping motions. Even Cap and banner gave small smiles.

"I could kill you both with the same straw." Nat said. Somehow seeing what they were doing.

That shut them up. I smirked at them. That's my Nat alright. Scary even to the most powerful of people. I felt the jet land and the back opened up.

"Move!" cap shouted. "The base is directly south of here! Tony attack from the sky and destroy any drones they may send! Hawkeye and Widow take the right! Arcane take the center and I will take the left! Hulk!" Cap said finally to the recently transformed Banner. "Smash!"

The hulk gave a terrifying grin before shooting off. The spies ran off to their side and Cap hopped onto a motorbike that he had brought. I left my wings loose. Stretching them as they slid through the small slits that I had made in my suit for them, reaching out around my and slicing through trees like cyclops beam through butter. I had found out early that I could control what feathers grew where. Using this I had covered my wings in the metal type before making a second layer of void energy ones to cover them in all but the edges to protect me from energy weapons and magic.

With a flap of my wings I shot forward swords being wielded by my hair with my hands casting magic.

I twirled as I sliced through a group of soldiers with my wings. Casting dark blasting and gravity curses at a tank causing it to explode before being sucked back in to a ball and crushed by the increased gravity. Darting forward faster than the eye could track I phased through a man before twisting and cleaving his head from his shoulders. Before his body could fall I had already flicked feathers from my wings into a group of approaching soldiers before transfiguring the leaved around them into snakes to take care of the survivors.

I leaned back and caught a fist that I had just dodged. Yanking the offending person forward I pushed a sword towards the targets body, only for the person to yank his arm back and speed away. Faster than I could. I twisted my body to avoid another strike by the same person and whipped my wings around slicing through the trees around me. I felt my left on make contact but as he ran off I was it was just a shallow cut to the cheek.

He popped up in front of me and tried to land blows to my body and face, I twisted and turned to avoid them before lashing out with a few small punches. I didn't want to hurt him before I could figure out what exactly had happened to him. I myself had been a HYDRA experiment and I didn't want to kill another simply because he didn't know the truth of HYDRA, I couldn't read his mind while fighting since his high speeds thoughts would require concentration to understand. Phasing through him I landed a kick to the back that sent him stumbling forwards. He quickly caught himself before attacking again. I redirected or caught all his attempts and lashed out with a punch to the chest that sent him back a dozen meters. Too bad he had moved with it. I was aiming to break a few ribs. He stood quickly and sped off.

I continued to move towards the base killing underlings as I went. It took me a few more minutes before I almost walked into a shield of some kind.

"Tony can you take down the shield?" I heard Cap's voice in my ear.

"I should be able too just give me a minu-"

"Don't bother." I interrupted Tony. "This shield is weak and whoever put it up didn't account for my awesomeness."

I could easily slip in by myself since the shield didn't stop teleportation but since the others couldn't get in that way I just used a favoured trick of Tom's. Brute force. To understand wizards and their power I used a ranking system that went into disuse because of people not wanting to know that they're weak. It rated a wizard or witch on a scale of one to one hundred. Less than 1 meant you had enough magic to live but no-more. 1 to 5 were squibs like filch, 6 to 20 were weak magicals like peter Pettigrew, 21 to 50 were average magicals like Ronald Weasley, 51 to 70 were strong magicals like Hermione Granger, although from what I could tell she may not might not quite make into this group, and 71 to 100 were very strong magicals like the potters or Sirius black. That was how magicals were rated however once every fifty or so years what was called a magical titan was born. They scored on a different scale altogether. The titan scale went from 101 to 10 000. 101 to 200 were mostly just referred to as very strong magicals. 201 to 2000 were low titans. 2001 to 4000 were low-mid titans, 4001 to 6000 were mid titans, 6001 to 8000 were high-mid titans, 8001 to 9500 were high titans and 9501 to 10 000 were just called titans Dumbledore was a high mid titan adjust less than 8000. Voldemort however was a titan with 9732. This let him rip through all but the strongest wards like tissue paper.

I was many times stronger than Voldemort. Building up a large charge of magic, draining 30% of my reserves in one go I released it in a ball of magic. I didn't bother with a spell I simple filled it with the intent of breaking shields.

It smashed into the wards with a thunderous crack. Black veins spreading over the now glowing blue shield. Within seconds the shield was covered in them. Raising my hand up like I was holding a ball I made a fist. The veins twisted shattering the shield before disappearing along with the fragments of the shield. All of this happened in a few seconds.

"Good enough for you Cap?"

"Fuck me sideways." I heard tony whisper in awe.

"Language." Cap scolded Tony by reflex.

There was a few moments of silence. "Did you just say language?" Clint asked. Voice filled with both amusement and disbelief.

"This isn't going to go away is it?" cap asked with a sigh.

"No."

"Never."

"Not happening."

"I'll remember this forever."

Cap just sighed again. "Come on then." He stated before going towards the compound.

We all met up on the stairs going in. I gave them all nods and Natasha a small smile. She gave a small smirk in return. My god! That smirk gets sexier every day! As we walked a soldier jumped out with a gun. Before I could react Natasha wrapped her legs around the guy's head and twisted her body. I heard a snap as his neck broke. He fell to the floor as Natasha flipped backwards onto her feet. Not a bad way to go, with her lags wrapped around your head.

"Should I be jealous?" I teased.

She grinned wickedly. "Later." She responded with a wink, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Cap tripped over his own feet. Clint chocked on nothing. Tony let out a laugh. I just blinked in shock and flushed lightly before winking back as not to let her win. I still get the feeling she won. How am I supposed to fight her? She has no shame!

"Flirt later. Killing HYDRA underlings now." Tony said after he stopped laughing. I flushed lightly again.

I just nodded and we moved on, killing the occasional soldier. Eventually we reached a large cavernous room with one of those giant alien snake things hanging from the ceiling. Walking to the front of the room we found Loki's sceptre on a table.

We collected the sceptre and anything else that seemed dangerous and left. By the time we got outside the hulk was already gone, having turned back into Banner by now. We all got on the quin jet except for Tony who decided to fly on his own on the way back to avenger's tower Natasha sat next to me and leaned against me.

"Have fun?" she asked me with a smile. She knew how much I hated HYDRA.

"It was satisfying to take revenge, yes." I responded.

Her smile turned coy and sly. "Are you saying you're," she paused trailing a finger over my lips. "Satisfied?"

I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Hey!" Hawkeye yelled indignantly, ruining the effect of Natasha's teasing. "She's like a sister to me! I really don't want to see this!" the last part he added with a grossed out shiver. Steve was trying to ignore us but the flush on his face told me he hadn't been successful. Natasha smirked at me one more time before snuggling into my side. I wrapped an arm around her. It was a little bit disconcerting how fast she could change between seductress, assassin and cuddly.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked Nat who was still cuddled into my side.

She made a noise that I took to mean no.

"I have a perfect idea." I said and she made another approving noise that I took to mean 'go for it'. I think I was getting these right but it was kind of hard to tell. I started playing with Nat's hair which caused her to give of a sound not dissimilar to a purr and cuddle further into my side.

I spent the rest of the trip back making small talk and joking with Clint and occasionally Steve while Natasha just cuddled into my side and appeared to doze off. I say appeared because Clint made a comment about her going soft and found a knife pegged just above his head. I didn't feel or see Natasha move. I had no idea that someone so attractive could be so scary! I'm not sure why she seemed to like it there so much. Maybe it was a new experience for her?

* * *

Harrison POV:

I had left soon after we arrived back at the tower. It was afternoon in New York but evening in England. I really wanted to finish the runic array so it could start charging. I also had to investigate something I had noticed while casting the shield breaker. While the shield should have been easy to break when I did it, it took no effort whatsoever. I had my suspicions about why but I would need to confirm them.

"What are you doing Harrison?" I heard Daphne ask from behind me. I was currently carving the finished array into my trunk. It had only been 6 hours since I had gotten back but since I had spent 5 of those hours in the trunk it had been ten days for me. Plus the 15 hours I had spent working on this in the trunk before today. This array had taken me more than 40 days of work! Me! I had finished it about an hour ago and had come out of the trunk to carve the runes into the outside. I was almost done with that since my hair had split into 10 and was helping me out. Once done it would take perhaps 2 weeks to charge before the effect could be enacted. My core could fill up completely in 4 hours. Meaning everyday 6 times the amount of magic I can store is produced. 3 times my core goes to my new array. My calculations said two weeks which meant that 42 times my core was required to power this. The only person I've met who might be more powerful than myself was Stephen Strange. It was a lot of magic, still, Totally worth it.

"Finishing up this array." I responded.

"And what does it do?" she asked patiently.

"Trust me when I say that it will be better if you wait for me to show you. It will take two weeks to charge. But when it's ready it will be glorious." I gave an evil sounding chuckle that slowly developed into a laugh.

Only to be cut off as Daphne whacked me in the back of the head. "No evil laughter." She admonished me seriously. What have I done?! She has emotions now!

"I'm done." I said dusting myself off and standing up. "Want to go get dinner?" I asked her.

She just nodded. "Get change-" she blinked.

"You were saying?" I questioned standing in front of her in new immaculate robes. I had changes when she blinked.

She scowled. "Just come." She said and marched off.

I smiled and Phased through the wall if front of her. She seemed to get even more annoyed at my antics.

She suddenly smiled and I was put on guard. "I'll tell Natasha." She threatened. I paled immediately. At the Yule ball Natasha had said to Daphne that if I ever gave hassled her that she should inform her so Natasha could deal with it. She said that it was to thank her for 'babysitting' me all the time. It's a good thing that I'm not scared of Natasha.

"Please no! I'm sorry!" I cried grovelling at Daphne's feet. "I promise I'll be good. Please! I promise! I promise! I promise!" okay maybe I was a LITTLE scared of Natasha.

Daphne looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "She really has made you her bitch." She sate.

"Hey!" I said shooting up. "If anything it's the other way round." I said haughtily.

Daphne smirked. "Can I quote you on that?"

I paled again. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good! Please don't tell Nat! She'll kill me! There was this one time a guy tried to grab her boob, she only had a spoon." I said hyperventilating in terror at the memory. Daphne looked at me in askance. "Let's just say he won't be having children." I shivered at the memory. Daphne looked confused for a second before her eyes widened comically. By this time we had made it to the common room. The Slytherins had been laughing at me. Now the girls either looked horrified of were giggling sadistically, the guys all had looks of horror crossed with terror on their faces. One of the brave ones stepped forward.

"She cu-cut them o-off wi-with a spo-spoon?" he asked in horror.

I shook my head, making him looked relieved. "She cut everything off with a spoon. Slowly. Made everyone watch." I said. War veterans. Please! I was a Natasha veteran!

This seemed to horrify the guys even more.

"Come on then Natasha's little bitch. We have dinner to get to." Daphne said.

I opened my mouth to complain but Daphne just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and mouthed 'Nat'. I just dropped my head in defeat.

"Yes, ma'am" I said and followed her out. I could hear the Slytherins laughing and see them making whipping motions with their hands as I left.

I perked up quickly after that. Normal magicals stopped producing magic when their core filled up. Since I didn't I had to eat much more to fuel the process. Daphne just rolled her eyes and muttered about 'cheery people' and something about 'slow torturous death'. She was just joking though. I think.

I had just finished dinner when I felt someone looming over me. "Mr Eternus the headmaster wishes to see you after dinner."

I nodded in response. I didn't like Dumbledore. He was too manipulative for my liking and he seemed to view everyone as pawns and expendable. I had been civil so far since I didn't want to make everything take longer than it had too but I still and no wish to be in his presence. I was thinking about excuses to explain my not going to lessons. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated over and over. Banging my head against the table on every word.

"Not that I disagree but wold you tell me why you're realising your stupid?" Daphne commented.

"I just remembered that as champion of the tournament I don't have to attend class s9nce I need time to 'train' for the tournament."

"Don't you have an eidetic memory?" Daphne asked. She continued at my nod. "Then how did you forget?"

I sighed. "That wasn't really the best word to use. I didn't forget in the sense that I didn't know. I forgot in that I didn't think to use that as an excuse. Just because I remember everything doesn't mean I always have the best answer."

Daphne nodded in understanding as I got up to go to the headmaster's office. Not bothering to walk, I simple stepped out of the shadows behind him. I stood there for a minute. His phoenix Fawkes noticed me as soon as I teleported in. it watched me with laughter in its eyes as ii stood there amused.

Getting bored I walked around the front of the desk startling the headmaster nearly making him choke on a lemon drop. That would have been amusing. The great and powerful Dumbledore murdered in cold blood by an evil lemon drop. The magicals would probably arrest the lemon drop. They weren't the brightest bunch.

"Harrison how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"Unimportant. Now why did you call me here?" I responded.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue but seemed to realise that I wouldn't tell him anything. He sighed and spoke disappointedly. "Of course. I wanted to talk to you about all the skipped classes." He looked at me over his glasses his eyes filled with disappointment. Was he really trying to make me feel guilty?

"What about them?" I asked cheerily. Popping a lemon drop into my mouth.

"It can't continue. What will this do to your education?" he asked in his usual grandfatherly voice.

"It will continue. As champion I do not need to attend them. As for my education, if anything going to the classes would slow me down. I've been through almost all of the library and will have finished it soon, what could your teachers possibly teach me?"

Dumbledore remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Without another word I walked into the stairway and disappeared.

Walking towards the slytherin dorms I heard footsteps come up behind me. Turning I saw two twin girls. They were almost completely identical but there were a few small differences that I noticed. Things like the few freckles they had were in different places and the girl on the left had a slightly different nose. I doubted even their parents could tell them apart as they were VERY similar in looks. Both had long red hair. Not as dark as Nat's which was look blood but still a fiery red. They had green eyes a few shades lighter than Natasha's. They were a few inches shorter than Natasha and had smaller figures by quite a large margin although their figures were impressive, especially for their age. If I remembered correctly, which I did as I am incapable of not unless I delete the information, their names were Ivy and Violet Potter. They had been my twin sisters before the banishment.

"Hello there-"

"-Harrison, we were-"

"-wondering whether you-"

"-would consider-"

I interrupted getting annoyed at the twin speak. "Training you. Yes I know."

"How did you-"

"-do-"

"That." I once more interrupted. "You haven't refined your twin bond at all." At their narrowed eyes I continued. "Right now you're effectively sending telepathic 'smoke signals' along with playing a siren and setting off strobe lights and flares." They still looked confused. I sighed and continued. "The point is that anyone who has even a small amount of training in Legilimensy of is even the weakest of telepaths would have great difficulty not hearing the thoughts you broadcast across the bond. Since you broadcast all of them you likely haven't had a single thought that someone else hasn't heard. When I got here I had to set up an area in the mind to deal with your, and to a lesser extent the Weasley twins, loud thoughts. I also know for a fact that both Dumbledore and Snape have some ability in one of them and will have heard your thoughts as well." Their eyes filled with anger when I first described the bond they used, the anger was quickly replaced by embarrassment along with some disgust that people were couldn't help but listen to their thoughts.

"Could you-"

"-help us-"

"Either speak to me in full sentences or not at all." I interrupted firmly. They looked at each other before speaking.

"What can we do about this? Is there anything you could do?" asked the one on the left, Ivy.

"There is." I confirmed. They both let out happy noises and repeated thank you over and over. At least they understood how bad it was that the bond was that open. "I said I could. Not that I would."

They both stopped saying 'thank your' repeatedly and looked at me confused. Seeing this I explained. "I could likely help you but why should I? We are no longer related, we aren't friends and I'm incredibly busy. All this would do is give me more work and a LOT more work at that. So I'm asking you why should I? What makes you more important than anyone else that needs help?"

"How can you say that!" the right one, Violet demanded. "Are you that heartless that you would let our PRIVATE thoughts be broadcasted to all that can listen!?"

I looked at her coldly. "If it was a quick fix I would help, but it isn't. It will take months to do and that's if you have an aptitude for it. I could just as easily go distribute food in a place where people can't afford it. Actually save lives. So I'm just asking you to give me a reason to spend my time helping you."

They couldn't seem to think of an answer.

I sighed. "I'm going to be nice and do something. I'll place a wall around the bond so it can't be sensed by others. The wall will be destroyed by your minds since it is foreign in about a week. I can't place another one without straining your minds so this is temporary. You will think about what you can bring to the table and come to me and I will tell you if it would make me willing. Or don't it's up to you. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going now."

I walked through them and down the corridor. Sometimes I truly though that the phasing was the best ability I have. They didn't try to follow me, simply standing there contemplating my words. I fully intended to help them. None of my siblings chose what happened to me Junior did not decide to become the-boy-who-didn't-die-one-time neither did he send me away. I laid the blame where it was deserved. At the feet of my parents. Even though I wasn't technically related to the girls I still considered them family. I just didn't want them to get used to me simply giving and this way I could see what they are skilled in.

I walked through the wall into the slytherin common room. Walking to my room I stopped abruptly and twisted my body to the side to avoid a nasty dark flaying curse sent at me. While not lethal it would strip the skin off my body and it would take months of potions to heal from that. Turning around I saw Draco Malfoy with his wand pointed at me readying another spell. I stood casually and reached out a hand. Clenching it into a fist I watched as Draco's wand arm as well as wand were crushed into a bloody pulp. Looking for all the world like it had been taken and crushed by the hand of a god. He stood in shock for a second before falling to his knees screaming. He looked like he wanted to touch his ruined arm but seemed too afraid too.

"Now Draco really? Was that an honourable thing to do? This is all your fault. Had you simply challenged me to a duel or even attacked me from the front I wouldn't have to punish you." I spoke to Draco like one would a small child. "Sadly, I still don't feel satisfied. Have no fear, I have the perfect solution. Sine you are the heir to the Malfoy family you are in the exact right position to repay me. I, Harrison Ambrosias Eternus lord of the most ancient and most noble hoes of Eternus, challenge, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to a duel to settle the offence offered by his son heir of the Malfoy family, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the loser of which shall have his house forever bonded in full vassalage to the victor. So I say it, so mote it be."

The slytherin common room was silent as my words hung in the air. It was an ancient law, which still could be used. His attack from behind could be taken as an attempt to end a linage and was considered highly offensive. The Eternus line was started by myself, no one knew that though, and it was famous. The day after Christmas an article was published by a reporter who found out that I owned the shops that I do. Because things were so much cheaper in the wizarding world the rich families weren't that rich compared to the non-magical counter parts. At the moment I was the richest person in wizarding England. Wanting the protection that a most ancient and most noble line provided I had created some documents that showed my 'blood adopted' lines pure-blood ancestry for over 3000 years. After making a few sizable donations it was given to me. The documents were all bullshit but the people in charge didn't care and even the other noble families assumed it was a foreign name and didn't question it. It became especially easy when I showed a little bit of telekinesis and said that was my line magic. Since it was a powerful ability the bigots assumed that I had to be from an old family and a pure-blood as only someone like that could have such an ability.

Lucius could refuse my challenge but he would be shamed and no one would do business with him for breaking tradition and refusing. He would accept. I would destroy him. Then I would take all his assets and likely gift some land to Daphne. She would like that. Without waiting for a response from the shell shocked boy I walked up to my room.

Going up to my room I finished the array on the trunk and a few more linking runes on the array I had done on my chest as that was the best place to access my magical core. I went to bed after finishing up. Can't be tired for my date with Nat after all.

* * *

Harrison POV:

The day passed with agonising slowness as I anticipated my date. I had set two things up and intended to let Nat choose which one she wanted to do. Due to the time difference it was midnight before I left to pick Natasha up. I teleported into stark tower where Natasha was waiting. I had told her not to be dressed for the date when I got there. As such she was just in a tight pair of jeans snug fitting t-shirt, sitting on a comfy looking chair reading some book or other as she passed the time.

She looked up at my arrival and got up to hug me and give me a peck on the cheek.

"So" I said clasping my hands in front of me. "I have two options for our date today." Seeing her motion for me to continue I did. "Option 1. I have gotten us a table at some fancy restaurant with a 5 month waiting list or option 2. I found this lovey burger place not far from here."

I saw her smile at me. "I haven't had a burger in a while." She responded tracing a hand over my jaw bone. "And I'm already dressed." She said gesturing down at her clothes.

"Well then dear lady." I said mock pompously holding out my arm as my uniform flowed into a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. "If you will."

"Thank you good sir." Natasha replied with a haughty sniff, taking my arm as I teleported us to the restaurant. It wasn't a large place, just a small family owned restaurant but I could understand why Natasha wanted to come here. She had been too expensive restaurants often to get to targets but simple things like burgers often weren't an option.

We chatted for a while as we ate, it was only after I had paid and we were about to leave did Natasha really ask anything bigger.

"Why a burger place? We both know that you expected me to choose it but why?" she asked me.

"You've been to the most expensive restaurants in the world. I figured it was about time you got to experience the simple things. You're a spy and a damn good one. But your also a person and deserve to be treated as such." I replied. It seemed I said the right thing as she favoured me with a smile.

Once again before I had time to prepare Natasha was on me, her hands gripping the sides of my face as she pulled me down into a kiss rather forcefully. I took a second to get over the surprise before I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Her body pressed up against mine, I could feel her breasts up against my lower chest. I felt her tongue running over my lips demanding entry, which I was quick to grant. Realising she seemed to like a more forceful approach I picked her up by her delicious rear. Her legs wrapped around me holding herself up. Teleporting to her room in the tower I pushed her up against a wall getting her to moan into my mouth. I continued to battle with her tongue for dominance as I ran my hands over her thighs and firm rear.

Carrying her to the bed I threw her onto it receiving a small squeal of surprise before I fell back on top of her and occupied her mouth. We had reached a silent agreement to not lose any clothes. We continued to kiss as Natasha gripped me with her thighs and flipped us over so she was on top. I ran my hand up her body until I reached the bottom of her breasts, cupping them in my hands I split my legs into a rather impressive display of flexibility and leaned forward once again gaining the dominant position. She twisted to get back but I continued to keep her in place. She seemed to enjoy the battle for dominance as she moaned again. We continued in this vane for a few more minutes. Eventually the small gulps of air she had been getting proved not enough and Nat pulled back sucking in air through her bruised lips.

Smirking once more at me she hopped off the bed and walked off. When she got back she was wearing a rather skimpy negligee with lacy underwear under the see through item of clothing. Understanding once more what she wanted my clothes shifted to form into a pair of boxer like pyjama bottoms, leaving my chest bare. She smirked again before cuddling up to me with her back pressed against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into my chest.

I fell asleep with a smile of contentment.

* * *

Harrison POV:

My eyes shot open. "Oh shit." I said.

"Harrison? What's wrong." Somehow fully awake Natasha looked at me with head propped up by her elbows. Inadvertently distracting me with her blatantly open negligee and cleavage. Shaking my head I saw her smirk. Maybe it wasn't so inadvertent.

"I have to be back in England for the tournament!" I said hopping out of bed my clothes shifting as I did so. "It starts in a few minutes!"

"So? Why are you panicking? We both know you can teleport there easily." Natasha countered.

"I know!" I said still panicking. "But if I cut it too close Daphne will be mad!"

"And why does that matter?" Natasha asked amused.

"Because if I piss her off she'll tell you about the-" I suddenly stopped going eyes wide and my face paling fast.

"Oh?" Natasha said dangerously. "Tell me about the what, dearest?" the way the word dearest was said left no doubt in my mind that it was somehow a threat. She stalked towards me, backing me up against the wall.

"Not-nothing." I stammered.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, the dangerous tone never leaving her voice. "Think about the spoon incident and that I could cause it again before you answer."

"Da-Daphne claimed I w-was your bitch. I s-said if an-anything it was the ot-other way aro-around." I stuttered out in terror. Of course the one person who seems to be able to harm me with ease happens to also be my girlfriend.

"Reeaally?" Natasha said drawing out the word. "So nothing happened between you two?" she said teasingly though with a hint of worry.

Understanding what she thought had happened. "Nothing happened." I said to her. Giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Natasha was tough, deadly and a very good seductress but she still had trouble thinking of herself as anything beyond her abilities. Where my mind had been messed with, the memories from Tom allowed me to have a sense of self-worth that crossed over into arrogance rather often. Nat had been trained as a weapon and had propaganda shoved down her throat. Even after her tie with the USSR SHIELD only thought of her as an asset. Because of this she struggled to think of herself as having and worth as a person. I hoped that I could change that but it won't happen in a day. Natasha kissed back with a small smile. "While I would love to continue this I'm afraid I really do have to get to the tournament." I said letting go of Natasha. "If you want I could leave a portkey so you can watch?" She gave a nod and I quickly created one. Modifying it so it transported you in a similar way to my teleportation. Giving her a quick kiss I teleported away.

* * *

Harrison POV:

Teleporting in, I leaned back and pulled free two of the knives that I always had one my person, twisting I moved to plant one knife in the persons chest and one in their neck. My eyes widened and I strained my muscles stopping my knives just before they made contact. I had teleported into the tent used for the tournament champions to gather. Daphne seeing me arrive had tried to smack me in the head, as she often does when I piss her off.

Right now she was standing still with my knives at her throat and at the gap between her ribs. She didn't look particularly phased as this had happened before when she had tried to whack me. Putting my knives away I just let her give me a smack in the back of the head. It makes her feel better and this way she won't lecture me or sic Natasha on me.

"Where have you been?" she hissed at me. Trying to be quiet so the other champions wouldn't hear her. "You weren't in your room or in the trunk last night! I checked!"

"I went out with Nat and stayed over there." I responded meekly in the face of Daphne's righteous feminine fury. Fury which was replaced with a teasing smirk as I spoke.

"Oh? And how WAS dear Natasha last night." The slight emphasis and lecherous look on her face left me with no doubt as to what she meant by that. She probably knew nothing of the sort happened but just wanted to tease me. She had become a friend over the last little while.

"Nothing like that Daph." I said with a sigh.

"Of course not." Daphne said slyly with a mock secretive wink. "Now get ready the tournament is starting."

I nodded as she left to go sit in the stands. The clothes on my body shifted into my combat suit. It would look like transfiguration to most and while I sometimes did use transfiguration to do so most of the time it was a modified switching spell combined with a locator spell and a spell used to remove any dirt.

The other champions nodded to me, they all looked nervous especially Fleur who had gone slightly green. The task was simple but daunting for any wizard especially a student. We had to retrieve a golden egg from a path. We would go at the same time and there were two eggs behind each creature. There were five different routes. The first got you 50 points the second 40 the third 30 and so on. We haven't been told what paths will have what combination of creatures.

"Welcome all to the second task of the tournament of magic! Enjoy!" Bagman announced. We all took our positions by the entrance of the tent. "The task will begin in five! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!"

The others burst out of the tent, running to get to the 50 point area. I strolled out casually, not bothering to put any effort into moving fast. They would have to get past the creatures and that would be easy for me. Walking up to the paths I looked at the options I chose. The first path for 50 points had two large dragons a chimera and some kind of large snake that I couldn't identify. The other champions were avoiding the dragons which now that I looked closely I could see were Hungarian horntails. Instead they were targeting the snake while holding of the chimera.

I smirked. There was no need to use magic for this task, my swords would do fine for this. Drawing my swords I walked towards the dragons, spinning out of the way of a spiked tail. Raising my arms to protect my face from a bout of dragon fire, as I charged forward, twisting and dodging the spiked tails sent towards me. Rolling under a spurt of fire I sliced a tail set to decapitate me in half, the dragon roared with pain and anger at the loss. I stepped back as a wing slammed into the ground I had previously inhabited. Before the dragon could pull its wing back ran forward the wing, slicing through the bone at the shoulder removing the limb. The dragon screeched in pain and tried to bite me. I twisted to avoid the bite. Slamming my blade into the side of its head as it passed me. I yanked the blade back and ran along its body as it collapsed dead.

I sheathed my swords as I got to the ground, instead drawing a throwing knife and lobbing it at the remaining dragon's eye. My aim was true and the blade sunk into the eye, not normally a fatal blow but due to the withering curse I had just placed on the blade it was. The knife wasn't large enough to hold the curse without being destroyed. The curse was so powerful even the object it was placed on had to be magically powerful or fairly large. I had placed the curse as the blade left my hand, the knife was destroyed but it stayed sharp until it had already sunk into the dragons' eye. The curse took a few seconds to overcome the innate magical resistance of the dragon. As it did the eye blackened and died. The dragon gave one last screech before the withering curse got to its brain and killed the beast. I picked up an egg and walked back out of the route. The others were still battling the chimera. Cedric was the only one to notice the fact that I had killed the dragons and ran around the chimera and through the now empty section and retrieved the second 50 point egg.

I didn't see any more as I walked into the medical tent. I wouldn't normally do so but poppy had given me some medical books to read and I didn't like to have her on my case. Better to just let her check me over and realise I was fine. Cedric walked in a few seconds later. He had a gash across his cheek and a long cut along his chest. He had a few more cuts and bruises but nothing to worry about.

He looked at me in awe, likely from my killing of two dragons, that slowly changed to disbelief as he realised I was completely unharmed. Poppy had already checked me over and was starting on Cedric.

"How the in hell did you kill two dragons without being touched. Maeve Harrison! Teams are normally used to subdue them!" Cedric said loudly.

"I'm just that fantastic." I said smugly. A minute later Daphne burst in with Natasha trailing along behind her casually. 'Nothing fazes her' I thought with a smile.

"You fought dragons with swords." Daphne stated to me in a dangerously calm voice. "You could have easily won with magic but you used a sword. I'm not even going to touch this. Shall we see what your girlfriend has to say?" The last bit was said with a small smirk.

Natasha walked towards me. Face completely neutral. "Your movements were sloppy." She said. Daphne and Cedric gaped at her. "You could have finished it sooner. Next weekend you will be at the tower. We are going to train. I have to leave. I had BETTER see you then." I could hear the implied threat at the end. After giving me a mischievous smirk, she gave me a kiss, her tongue sliding into my mouth fighting a brief battle with my own as she explored my mouth, cupping my face with her deceptively small hand before turning around and leaving. I felt the magic of the portkey whisk her away a second later. I shook my head, such a tease that one.

"Sloppy? How the hell does she consider doing that and getting away uninjured sloppy!?" Cedric asked in disbelief. Face still flushed from Natasha's public display of affection.

"I assume you know about the invasion in New York not long ago?" I said calmly.

"Yes." Cedric said hesitantly.

"Then I assume you know of the avengers? Specifically the black widow?" I continued on calmly.

Cedric's eyes widened comically. "Th-that was the bla-black w-widow." He asked in shock, with a healthy dose of fear mixed in. I smiled proudly. Only she could inflict such terror in people she's never met.

"Yup." I said proudly. Popping the p.

"Daphne!" I called the girl who turned at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to the chamber of secrets now, do you wish to join me?" I asked her as I reached her.

She stared at me blankly. "You've known how to access it how long exactly." She asked in a measured tone.

"Since I got here." I replied.

She stared at me again. "Okay." She sighed. "I won't even comment let's just go."

Nodded and led her to the second floor bathroom where the entrance was kept. I doubted that it was the main one since Slytherin was a proud man and wouldn't want to lower himself to sliding down a tube. ₴ _open_ ₴ I hissed in parseltongue. Deciding this was a perfect opportunity to use one of my new talents, I grabbed Daphne's arm and turned us into black smoke. It was a modified version of what Voldemort was working on. Where his would cover one in the smoke to allow flight mine changed the users' whole body into a semi-liquid semi-metallic substance that appeared in thin whip like strings. It couldn't do much damage but flight in this form was incredibly fast. Flying down the tube and into the tunnel that would take us to the chamber. I turned back a few seconds later at the other entrance.

Turning to Daphne I saw her quivering on the ground, face flushed. It took me a moment to realise why. She was turned on by power. That was simply her thing. At the first dinner I attended I gave her a small dose of my magic. Due to the constant drain I had subjected myself to my magic had grown in power a fair bit. Probably by almost a third. When I had flown with Daphne she was effectively being saturated completely with my magic, every particle of her being filled with my power. Leaving her a wreck on the floor, highly exited. She wasn't alone in this as I know for a fact that Emma Frost was the same way.

I gave her a minute to compose herself before continuing. Both of us having decided to pretend the whole thing hadn't happened. ₴ _open_ ₴ I hissed again opening the finale door to the chamber. The chamber wasn't very impressive or clean. Quickly casting a massively overpowered 'scourgify' I left the whole place sparkling clean.

"There you have it Daph." I said gesturing around, ignoring the slight twitch in her eye at the nickname. "I am unsure about what is in here. The only thing I will say is DO NOT touch the slytherin statue." She seemed unsure at my words but nodded in understanding nonetheless, knowing that I wouldn't say something like that for no reason. "Oh and Daphne. Try to find a library. From what I have gathered slytherin kept his private library down here." She once again nodded in understanding.

I reached out with my magic feeling for anything. The first thing I felt was the basilisk in the statue. I felt the binding on her forcing her to follow Parseltongues' commands. Basilisks like house-elves fed of the magic of their bonded. Right now she fed off the supply the chamber siphoned off Hogwarts. Second I felt was an odd patch of magic in the wall of the chamber. I couldn't feel behind it but I could feel the wall was able to open and was password protected. Not bothering with the password I crushed the wards and opened the wall.

"Daphne! If you want to see what's here then come!" I called.

"Coming!" she called back walking over.

I went in first in case of magical traps. Getting inside I looked around.

"Wow." I heard Daphne breath. I could only nod in agreement. The library was massive. Larger than the Hogwarts one by at least twice. Shelves upon shelves of books filled the room. Subjects from transfiguration to warding. From the patronus charm to the darkest of rituals. It seemed unlike the library of Hogwarts or even Stephen Strange, Salazaar Slytherin Didn't shy away from any knowledge.

"Right!" I said clapping my hands together, startling Daphne who was looking around in awe. "Find any books you want to read now. Anything you don't take will be moved to the trunk to allow for more reading time. I have been meaning to set up a library in there anyway." He last bit was muttered to myself.

"Anything?" she asked wide eyed. "You would allow me access to any of these books?" she questioned in disbelief. It was understandable. Most families horded any knowledge they gained religiously. Never allowing others to see. I intended not to let others see it but Daphne was a friend and wouldn't spread anything she learned around.

We spent the next few minutes browsing the books. I turned a corner and my eyes widened in surprise. There was a whole wall dedicated to one type of magic. Runes in parsel. Immediately sitting down I picked up the first 5 books and started reading. I had been through 20 before I got an understanding of the runes. Different languages had different specialties. Egyptians runes were good for physical effects and traps. Japanese ones were good for finesse and precise tasks. Most languages could do most things, they simply did better in certain areas. The parsel runes were good with magic effecting the mind and soul. This got me even more excited. With these runes I could do something about the soul shard in my scar! The runes themselves looked strange. They bore a vague similarity to Hebrew.

Deciding not to spend more time reading these books outside of my trunk since I could do so for longer in there.

"Dippy!" I called. Dippy had become almost my personal elf in that I called her when I needed something.

"Yes master." I heard her reply as she popped in.

"Dippy I need you to bring 10 more house-elves and transport all these books to the library in the trunk. The one I built but haven't had the chance to fill."

"At once master!" dippy responded enthusiastically, popping away. A few seconds later the air was filled with popping noises as the elves popped in and out with books. Since they could only take 2 or 3 at a time this would take a while. Looking for Daphne I saw her standing by the door waiting for me with 3 books in her arms.

"What did you choose?" I asked her curiously.

"'Darkest of the dark: curses most permanent', 'Divine powers in our world', 'magicks of the blood' and 'alchemy apprentice: book one'" she responded.

I gave her a sharp look. "I know of those books." I admitted. "They have a lot of information. However DO NOT try the spells without me around. The magic in those books is, as the cover suggests, very dark. It will try to trick you. Lure you in and ensnare you. To give you an idea of the effects of trying this magic without proper preparation. When she was young Bellatrix was incredibly smart, charming and kind although she could be slightly vindictive towards bullies. She tried a spell from there. Just one, to increase her power. Her mind wasn't ready and it broke it. She lost all ability to feel positive emotions without causing others pain. That is what awaits those who venture unprepared into the darkness." She looked rather spooked and put off her book. "I am not saying don't read it. Just that it would be best to let me see what you intend to try so that you will not befall the same fate."

She just nodded in agreement. The sounds of popping hadn't diminished and the elves had barely dented the books.

"Come on Daph" I said to the now scowling girl. She really didn't like the nickname. "Let's get out of the house-elves way. There is one more thing I wish to show you."

She nodded again and followed me.

Walking to the statue I once again declined to bother with the password and simply ripped apart the wards.

₴ _who hasss awoken me from my sssslumber_ ₴ sounded a deep rumbling hiss from the tunnel. Slowly the sound of scales rubbing n the stone could be heard coming closer and closer.

"Daphne close your eyes!" I said loudly, checking she had done so before doing the same. I could command the beast or even kill it but I wasn't sure I could survive a direct look into its eyes and Daphne sure as hell couldn't.

₴ _my name isssss Harrissson_ ₴

₴ _Harrisssson? I like that. It's smooth like a hisssss. I am Azekith._ ₴

₴ _Azekith_ _may I and my companion open out eyesssss without fearing your gaze_ ₴

₴ _yessss. My second and third eyelidssss protect from ssssuch thingssssss_ ₴

Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was a pair of bright yellow eyes. My crimson clashed with the yellow before the snake turned towards Daphne who looked to be barely restraining terror at the sound of hissing. "You can open your eyes now Daphne. Azekith will not harm you."

Daphne hesitantly opened her eyes and stepped back with a startled scream at the sight of Azekith. She locked eyes with the great serpent and immediately started feeling her own body. As if shocked that she was still alive. "Wha-what? How di-didn't that kill me?" she asked stumbling over the words.

"Azekith's gaze will only harm if she opens all her eyelids." I replied. I took a moment to look at the serpent. She had a long grey body. With some dull greens and yellows on her sides. Along her back were razor sharp boned that went all the way down to her tail, which had a mace like finish. Her head was more draconic that snake. With large scaled to protect her face and gold spikes around the sides of the top looking like a perfectly fitted crown, which was where the name king of serpents' came from. She had 9 inch teeth with fangs more than twice that. Her eyes were golden with a slightly more yellow tint.

₴ _would you like a new masssssster? One that can provide the magic you truly need_ ₴ I hissed at her.

₴ _yessssss_ ₴ she hissed excitedly back

I nodded in satisfaction and held out my arm. To bind herself to me she would have to bite me. I am not sure how the venom will affect my already fucked up genes and magic but it was a necessary part of the procedure. I felt her bite down on my arm injecting me with venom. It burned as it made its way through me. Feeling like I was being melted from the inside. I had felt worse before and simply remained standing, my face going blank as I employed techniques to block out the pain. I could feel the venom changing me already. My muscles once again were changed getting denser and denser. My bone structure changed slightly, allowing for movements that I hadn't been previously capable of. My skin also changed, my magic resistance sky rocketing as the venom went to work. I felt my eyes burning, I would later realise that my pupils had been surrounded by gold. The last change was more subtle. My hair seemed to gain almost sentience. Twisting and flipping about behind me. It seemed to react to the pain by twirling about in agitation. The pain soon stopped and with it my hair calmed down. Unlike before where my hair seemed to move in a light breeze it ow looked like they were live as each strand writhed and moved. I felt my magic connect to Azekith, flooding her with power draining me by almost half as my magic tried to maximize her.

Her body changed first the grey turning as black as my hair, the green turned toxic and the yellow a gold that looked like the substance itself. Her crown gained black tips. Her eyes lost the yellow tint and turned gold wreathed in scarlet red the same colour as my eyes. Her fangs stayed the same but seemed to get pure white and gain a glossy shin. I grabbed Daphne and Azekith. Teleporting us into the trunk.

₴ _no killing the spiders_ ₴ I told her sternly before letting her slither away

"Shall we go to dinner? It's been a long day and I'm starved!" I said cheerily before moving towards the exit to the trunk.

Daphne gaped at me in disbelief, before sighing and following me. "At least I'll never be bored." I heard her mutter.

I laughed.

* * *

Harrison POV:

I had found the library 3 real time days ago, I had been spending every moment I could in the trunk going through them. I was about 1 sixteenth of the way through. I looked up as I felt the wards on my door sense someone knocking. Teleporting there I called out.

"Who is it?"

"Ivy and Violet." Was the response from the side of the door.

"Come in." I said as I added them to the wards.

They did as I asked and entered.

"So, what have you discovered that I may be interested in." I asked them, not wanting to waste any time.

They shared a look. "It took a while to realise but we understand that you don't mean physical things but rather a talent we have." Ivy started.

"So we agreed that you would be interested in is our affinity to potion's creation for Ivy and Spell creation for myself." Violet finished.

I looked at them. That was interesting. I could do both extremely well but time was always a barrier for me. Spell creation wasn't the most helpful thing as most wizarding spells were useless for me as I could do the things they do more easily by just wielding unstructured magic or magic not in spells. I could however get her to work on spells that require a lot of magic. When making spells you had to use base 3, 7 or 13. Others would make spells that would require massive amounts of magic but would still do almost nothing. You could also use base 17 but there are only 4 known spells that use it. The unforgivables and the patronus. The man who made all four destroyed his work on how to use base 17 because it was too powerful. I however found some books in Salazaar library. It turns out the higher the number in the base the more potent the spells made are. One of the books in the library, one of if not THE oldest books there, explained how the bases worked. As you may have guessed it had to be a prime number to work at all. The reason it was impossible to use prime numbers other than 3, 7 and 13 was that for ach different base you had to use a completely different spell creation system. We only knew of three systems in modern times.

The book had over 200 listed systems. It also explained which system should be used where and how to make new systems if you need too. It was every spell creator's wet dream. Salazaar had almost a fifth of his library dedicated to potions so I would find a problem there either.

"How dedicated are you to those subjects? And how good at them are you?" I asked the girls. I refused to show them all the books if they weren't talented at the very least.

They shared another look. Ivy started speaking. "When we were invited to Hogwarts the castle recognised out abilities in these areas. We looked in the muggle world and we believe the closest thing to us would be autistic savants. In the areas we mentioned we are incredibly goo but we have massive difficulty in other areas. I could make seventh year potions and beyond in my first year as well as prodigious talent with transfiguration, but I have difficulty casting any spells. Violet has been able to cast battle magic and charms with ease her whole life, but still gets stuck trying to transfigure beetles into buttons or make a first year potion." She finished.

My brain was whirring. This was better than I had hoped. The idea of a magical autistic savant had never occurred to me. It seemed like each twin got 'half' of magic to be good at while the other got the other 'half'. I was willing to bet it would be the same if I introduced them to other subjects. 'Autistic savants occurred because of the way their brain worked. If I could get them to connect with the twin bond deeply enough then they would 'share' a mind. They could possible gain the talents of the other.'

"I see." Was all I said. "I have some books that will interest you. If I were to teach you how to use the bond and let you read these books would you be willing to work for me? I promise the pay will be better than any job in the ministry will pay." I asked them.

Their eyes went wide before gaining a calculating edge. "What's in the books?" they asked together.

I smirked. "The one on spell crafting has the way to use all bases in crafting. There is one book on potions that has more knowledge on potions and what does what than every other piece of information known today by at least triple." I could tell I had them. Just to seal the deal I gave them one more thing. "If you accept I will allow you access to the rest of Slytherins' personal library."

They gaped at me. Ravenclaw was known for being incredibly smart and having a vast library. Slytherin was known for his cunning and vast knowledge. Where Ravenclaw was smart slytherin simply had the magical knowledge. His library was legend in the wizarding world especially to the pure-bloods who grew up hearing about it.

"You found Slytherins' library?!" they asked together in shock.

"No." I said. They looked confused at the response. "I didn't just find it. I took the whole thing." They once again looked shocked. "There is one more thing I need to tell you." they both turned their full attention to me. "With the twin bond I can help you to join mindscapes. This is the ultimate form of trust because you will feel and experience each other in full. All your memories and thoughts that you've ever had will be available to each other." They looked intrigued. "The advantages are that you will gain the knowledge of the other. This will almost definitely mean that you will gain the others affinity for certain subjects and lose your weakness in the subjects you can't do. It will also pool both of your magic together to build a new core larger than both of yours together. You won't become one person though. You will still have small differences between you."

"What do you mean we won't become one person." Ivy asked confused.

"I mean that you will still be two separate people. Imagine your mind as a castle with a dam filled with magic, the walls around it are your defences and the land surrounding it is the rest of your mindscape. You will instead have two castles next to each other with multiple bridges between them and a massive lake filled with magic, the walls would be much larger and the land much more vast. Right now to send thoughts to each other you're lighting up a neon sign with the message. If you don't do this I can still help you, making the neon sign into a message sent subtly to the other. It can still be intercepted though. If you join minds you will know what the other is thinking in real-time. If you so wished you could do things like swap bodies. You don't have to decide yet, we still have a while to go before we get to the point where you make the decision. For now follow me."

They nodded and stood up. "Where are we going?" Ivy asked me. She seems to do most of the talking when not using twin speak.

"Into my trunk." I responded.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"Where else would I keep a massive library? A trunk is the perfect place." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They both seemed dubious but followed. I pulled out my trunk and opened it up while keying them into the wards. I briefly checked the new array to see how much it had charged. It was the tenth of December now so the array had been charging for four days. It was about a fourth of the way charged, perhaps a little more.

I climbed into the trunk and gestured to the girls to follow me, which they did after a moment's hesitation. I climbed to the bottom of the ladder and waited for the inevitable exclamations of awe. A few moments after and I got them.

"Harrison! How did you do this!" violet gasped in disbelief. I can't blame her. The trunk looks awesome. It had been expanding for q while now and was positively massive. I had a healing factor and a very minor ability to adapt myself. When the drain on my magic started my body started adapting to produce and hold more magic so that it would be able to feed magic to the thing taking it away and still keep my core full. It did so and the trunk just started taking in more magic. This process continued until I got where I am now. The trunk also benefitted and is now 300 000 square kilometres large and 12 kilometres high. I had made a small modification so that the inside of the trunk would grow into a sphere making a 'planet' that I would fill with dirt and rock that I intend to multiply. I had also made the trunk make different areas different temperatures. The middle was currently a forest but on one side there was the beginnings of a jungle and on the other an ocean seemed to be forming. I don't intend to change the runes anymore as the new array would allow me to make whatever changes I need.

"This is my trunk and the source of my riches." I said grandly. "Now come along the library is this way."

They quickly followed after me. I grabbed a duplicate of the craft I made for Daphne and quickly explained the controls before giving them their own portkeys. I made theirs differently. They could only bring themselves unless they were in danger in which case they would be transported into a room I had warded as much as I could. I didn't trust them yet.

Before letting them loose in the library I clapped to get their attention. "Now there is one more thing. One our outside the trunk is 52 hours in here. You will however only age one hour. So if you spent 52 years in here you would experience 52 ears of life but only age one. I have made some bedrooms on the other side to sleep if you get tired. If you come here after school to work for 4 hours you will actually have 208 hours of time to work. I don't mind if you do homework here so go right ahead." The last bit was said with a smile. Daphne sometimes came here a few minutes before class and did her homework.

They both just nodded distractedly before rushing into the library and picking out books.

* * *

Harrison POV:

I laughed. Truly these people couldn't seem to learn at all. Steve captures Von Strucker, the leader of HYDRA. We get the sceptre into our control. Of course they decide to mess around with the fucking thing. I can totally understand why. It's not like messing around with things that powerful has ever gone wrong right? Well except the time that doing exactly that nearly got the earth taken over by aliens led by a man believed to be a god.

"You find this funny Harrison?" Steve asked me. He seemed annoyed.

"Of course I do." I said. "You get your hands on something with power beyond your understanding. What do you do? Try to control it, assume you understand it and think that it can't do anything back. Humans never seem to learn."

"Harrison isn't wrong you humans do seem to repeat mistakes." Thor said unabashedly.

"Why do you speak of humans like you aren't one, Thor I get but why you Harrison? And what do you mean by 'repeat mistakes'?" Tony spoke up.

I answered curtly. "A series of events in my life literally stripped me of my humanity. As for repeated mistakes can't you think of what I mean? Every time humans get their hands on something powerful they never think that maybe it is something best left alone. Fury did it and he nearly got the earth taken over. Now you've done it and created 'Ultron'. It's not only you. I've seen HYDRA do it many times. You never understand that sometimes there are things best left alone!" my voice got rather heated at the end.

"We don't know what we're doing?" Tony asked offended. "I studied the sceptre thoroughly before doing anything. If I, who has experience with AI's, don't know what I'm doing who does?" Tony started to sound offended at the end.

"You understand AI's I will give you that. But the sceptre wasn't technology. It held power that I would be hesitant to deal with and it is literally exactly my area of expertise!" I said back my voice slightly raised. "I've cleaned up the mistake of a human before. If my help is truly needed I will help again." I saw Steve trying to speak. "The only reason I'm doing that much is because of the friendship we have and Natasha. Now clean up your mess before it really becomes a threat."

Tony seemed to accept my words and nodded along with the rest of the Avengers.

"Natasha can contact me. If you require assistance ask her. I want to speak to the twins so call me if you hear ANYTHING about them." I said before giving Nat a kiss and teleporting away.

What I said was true. I would help them but I didn't intend to go out of my way to do so. I had learned long ago that the average person can't be relied upon. Look at my time with the Dursley's. The abuse was obvious, yet no-one did anything. Hell, when I went to school the first time I didn't know my own name. I simply knew myself as freak. I wouldn't go out of my way to save anyone, if I saw someone being mugged I would lend a hand. But I wouldn't seek out people to help.

I did believe in helping friends. I would have helped the avengers but for one thing. They had to learn from this mistake. If they didn't I fear that I may not be able to help them then.

This way there will be blood, but the lesson will be learned and it may not come to destroy them in the future.

* * *

 **There is chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you liked it and I'll be back soon with the next chapter!**

 **TL14**


	9. Transcending and set up for ultron

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 9! I know that I haven't been updating as regularly as usual, I apologise for it but I am currently on holiday with my family and as such I have had very little time to write. I have also experienced a writers' block of sorts and I struggles to figure out exactly what I was going to write. This is the first story that I have that I am writing properly and as such I am still having some difficulty with everything. The feedback that I've received has been mostly positive and I will continue to write this. If you find my writing terrible I can't say I blame you as I'm not very good at it yet but I believe that I am improving with practise. If you don't like the story stop reading, or give advice. I have no need for pointless criticisms, so unless it will help me improve don't criticize.**

 **If you have any questions about the story I would be delighted to answer them. Just put your question in a review or PM me.**

 **If you like where the story is going and have an idea about plot leave a review with it or PM me. From reading other books I know that often the readers come up with brilliant ideas and I would be remise if you do have an idea and don't tell me so I can include it.**

 **I intend to make harry travel to other worlds from different fandoms. This will only happen later in the story as I am not near done with marvel. I am posting a poll on my account with the voting options of either no you don't want this to happen or if you do I will post the options for where he will travel. Please vote as it will be very helpful to me to get an idea of where my readers stand on the idea. Thanks.**

 **I would like to make special mention of rain speaker's fic: "The Snake and The Spider". It was amazing to read, sadly it seems like the re-write wasn't finished. But I'm not joking it was probably the one of the best fanfictions I've ever read. It seems to be not for everyone as some of the reviews were vile. I don't understand why, since the fic is brilliant and totally worth reading thrice. Please check it out and leave a review. Maybe we can get rain speaker to continue. Thank you for your consideration.**

 **TL14.**

 **Department of Mysteries: Power Rankings.**

 **Wizard scale measured in TMO (Total Magical Output)**

0 to 1 =non-magical being.

1 to 5 = squib or lower power being.

6 to 20 = weak magical.

21 to 50 = of average magical power.

51 to 70 = strong magical power.

71 to 100 = very strong magicals

 **NOTE: INTERMEDIATE LEVEL:** 101 to 200 = highest wizard ranking and lowest titan rank (NOTE: children ranked here will likely grow into titan level).

201 to 2000 = low titans.

2001 to 4000 = low-mid titans.

4001 to 6000 = mid titans.

6001 to 8000 = high-mid titans.

8001 to 9500 = high titans.

9501 to 10 000 =absolute level Titan.

 **!WARNING!: recent studies have shown the existence of inter-dimensional entities and 'sorcerers'. Results from observation and measurements have shown a level of magical power not yet seen before. These being are not to be antagonized until further information has been gathered. A Stephen Strange has consistently shown an ability to wield magic beyond anything seen before, he is currently being investigated in accordance with the 'seven great pulses' as they were named which originated in the Nevada desert. Unspeakable Ghost results have placed the non-magical 'mutants' on the scale, due to the limited variety available to them these 'mutants' have been known to achieve incredibly high levels of mastery over their specific area of power. One 'magneto' has demonstrated absolute titan level power in his manipulation of magnetism, due to his ideals he is to classified as a high-risk threat and is not to be approached. scans also conclude that one jean gray or 'Phoenix' may achieve power beyond the absolute Titan. further research required.**

 **Name: Ivy Dorea Potter**

 **Magical power: 123 –Possibly future low end Titan scale. Bond with sister of unknown abilities-**

 **Name: Violet Lilian Potter**

 **Magical power: 123 –Possibly future low end Titan scale. Bond with sister of unknown abilities-**

 **Name: Daphne Anastasia Greengrass**

 **Magical power: 83**

 **Name: Lilian (lily) Jessica Potter nee, Evans**

 **Magical power: 78**

 **Name: James Charlus Potter**

 **Magical power: 87**

 **Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 **Aliases: Lord Voldemort**

 **Magical power: 9732 –possibility of fluctuation in power due to ritualistic practices-**

 **!Warning!:** **Titan scale wizard and known Dark Lord, not to be approached in any circumstances.**

 **Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Magical power: 7898**

 **!Warning!:** **Titan scale wizard and known light lord, friendly unless threatened.**

 **Name: Severus Billis Snape**

 **Magical power: 88**

 **Name: Harrison Ambrosias Eternus**

 **Previously: Harry James Potter**

 **Magical power: unknown**

 **!Warning!:** **Has been known to wield Titan level magic. Affiliation unknown, approach with extreme caution**

* * *

Harrison POV:

I read through the sheet in my hand. It was a report on my businesses and how they were doing. I had released more potions for my stores to sell and greatly expanded the clothing line I made as well as building many more stores globally. I still couldn't compete with the real monetary titans like Stark's company but I was getting close. My medicines while very expensive provided easily visible and revolutionary results and as such were high value commodities.

My net worth was currently at 18 billion us dollars. Doesn't seem like much compared to stark but you had to take into consideration that all that money has been made in the last few months.

I was excited because later today my new array would come online and I would gain full control of my trunk. It had charged slightly faster than I had anticipated because of my power increase. I had based my calculations off of my power at the time when I made the array, which was about a third more than before my trunk. I now had almost double the power I had before I started. This caused the runes to charge faster than I had expected.

I waited a few more minutes before the runes glowed gold, showing that they were charged and ready to be put into use. I reached out with both my magic and my hand, touching the runes and feeling the magic. I grasped it, the enormous power in the runes tingling on the edge of my senses. I reached into the power to find the binding preventing the magic from being released so it could charge up. I grabbed them wrapped them in my power and prepared to break them. I could feel the magic in the runes roaring in excitement at being released, already the magic mimicked my emotions. I pushed forward and the bindings snapped.

The magic flooded out into the trunk. The runes shining so brightly they could give the sun a run for its money. The magic saturated the trunk and everything in it. The elves collapsed as they were 'fed' more magic than they had ever had before. The unicorn's glowed gold, the Acromantula shivered as the magic passed. Trees groaned at the power and wind blew like a hurricane as it was fused with more magic.

For a second everything stopped, the wind didn't blow. The trees stopped dead. The waters stilled like glass and not a sound was to be heard. I waited as the magic finally sought me. Connecting to my core to give me control. I laughed in delight. Then the burning started. It started as a tingling in my toes before evolving into a slight burn in my limbs. The sensation spread across my body until I felt like I had severe sunburn over all my skin. My blood started to boil in my veins like molten steel running through my veins. I made no noise as the pain raked my body. The heat continued to grow until it felt like I had been shot into the sun. I was hovering over the ground, the floor underneath me scorched and everything in the room destroyed except for the trunk which stood next to me. Looking completely unscathed.

I screamed as I felt my body _melt_. I felt my skin bubble and disappear. My muscles set aflame as my bones blackened and cracked. I healed fast, skin growing back and bones snapping into place, it wasn't enough as the heat simply grew destroying anything in its mission. I felt my core make the link just as I felt my life slipping away, my soul snapped back into the land of the living. Power beyond anything I had imagined flooded me. My core being bound to the trunk.

If I thought this would stop the pain I was wrong. The runes on the trunk shone even more, starting to _burn_. At the same time I felt something else. It was a part of me that I had never felt before. The very essence of my being shifted. It felt like some part of me, no that wasn't right. It felt like the sum of my being was being changed. Pain beyond imagining streaked through me. I couldn't quantify it in any way, nor could identify what hurt or what it felt like. Rational thought left me. I lost consciousness as it started but it made no difference. I screamed and screamed, wishing for death or anything to end my torment. It felt like eternity that I was lost in the pain. Somewhere in my mind I registered my body finish disintegrating into nothingness as my very soul was changed. I could sense as the runes burned into it. I was aware of everything in Eden -My trunk- from the land to the smallest particle of air. I was also aware of the trunk ceasing to exist next to me. This wasn't what I had planned. I had intended to be able to control Eden but now. I could feel every aspect of it.

It was more than that. I could feel the laws that governed the world I created. The rule that stated gravity worked as it did was as clear to me as the vast forests. And like the forests I now knew I could change it. Where before gravity was something I could work with or around in Eden I was aware that I could change it at a whim. The laws that governed the universe no longer applied to the space I had made. I could feel myself lose the connection I maintained to reality. I felt like a stranger in my world.

I could feel the laws of the world around me, however unlike in Eden I couldn't affect them much. Already I could feel the full power of the reality around me bearing down upon me. Asking sure that I understood the 'new' rules. I was no longer a 'child' of the reality. All this information assaulted my mind. I felt the tethers still remain tenuously connected to this reality, clearly I was being allowed to remain by whatever being was in control.

It was an odd feeling, the pain had disappeared but my body had been destroyed by the process. No flesh body can contain what I am now. Every part of Eden could be controlled by a flex of my will. My power had been increased beyond anything I had felt before.

I reached out with my magic to fix my room. The started disappearing making me pump more and more into the spell. I could feel the reality protesting me doing anything to affect it. I could feel the weight of this realities power drifting just beyond me, ready to react if I did anything to large.

I could feel the being in control of this reality in the power. From what I could tell that being didn't protest my existence here but was ready to counter me if I did something it didn't like. Already it took far more magic than normal to do anything.

I took in my surrounding properly for the first time since the array activated. The room was scorched and blackened with molten stone dripping off walls and running along the ground forming little pools of lava on the ground. All the furniture in the room had been decimated, leaving no trace that there had even been something there. It was likely only the warding on my room and the castle that kept the damage as contained as it was.

I quickly realised what the main problem was. I had no body. I wasn't a ghost as I could still use magic and interact with the world, but my body was the first thing to go in the heat from the array. It wasn't a massive problem as I had enough power to build a new body and I knew how to do so from my reading of Salazaars' library. It was still disconcerting to be floating around with no body.

I started channelling magic out of myself and condensing it in front of me in the shape of a body. There wasn't much detail to the model yet merely having the basic shape of a human. Two arms and legs grew out of the torso along with the head. Using the memories of what I looked like and everything I knew about my body and my genetics I created a body for myself to inhabit. I never thought I would be doing that. Making a body for myself to inhabit. Then again I never thought I would be the creator of a world in which I am an omniscient and omnipotent being. It was a disconcerting experience.

My body quickly solidified into the shape I wanted it to be. I decided not to make it out of flesh and bones like my previous body, instead leaving it made out of pure energy. It wouldn't do much for my power in this reality, possibly giving a small boost. It would however mean that physical feats would be a lot easier. I made it almost the same as before with some minor changes. The body I made was 6'2" and very well-toned and built like a martial artist. My hair remained black but it was fairly short and no longer was made of void energy as I had another need for the void energy, I didn't know how to make more yet so I used what I could. My eyes remained their gleaming red and my body remained unchanged. My wings also had a massive change. I didn't hide the fact that they are made of pure condensed magic and so they looked like swirling nebulous energy. Because it was my magic it would respond to my emotions. Giving off a sense of happiness to those around me when I felt as such and vice versa, when I was angry they would blacken and give off maliciousness, dread and fear.

The body was done but I was not. I could make Armour for myself. In my world I could make it indestructible, but I was still bound by the rules of this world and it would be breakable here. Almost impossible to break granted but breakable nonetheless. I started with the clothing to go underneath my Armour. I created it starting from my feet. The shoes that I made were gold and black and designed after the slipper-like shoes worn by assassins to silence footsteps and help with agility. I once again flexed my will. Creating a small amount of gold coloured metal to go around the rim of the shoes, sharp enough to cut through flesh and steel alike. The clothing grew up 'my' legs, intricate spirals and shaped forming in black and gold along the skin tight material. The growing material stopped at my waist with a thicker strip running over 'my' hips in what looked similar to a belt. I made sheaths for knives on my calves and thighs before creating the blades out of the same gold material that went onto my shoes, only this time inlaid with black and some silver. I also added some twisting designs in the metal over my shins and calves to provide light protection, they twisted like vines over my legs. I had made the material myself with my newfound power. It was based off of vibranium and unicorn hair. Used together to create an incredibly strong metal that would never go blunt and could cut through most metals like a hot knife through butter. It was only so strong because of the magic it contained similar to Mjolnir Thor's hammer.

I started on the top half of the clothes. I made it similar to the bottom half except almost completely black in colour. Once again it was skin tight going from over the belt like gold strip to the top of my neck, it also extended down my arms to cover my hands in completely black thin gloves.. On the shoulders I put a very simplistic depiction of the top half of a phoenix rising over an infinity sign. I liked it because it showed constant renewal and growth. I put a few lines of the metal on my arms and chest, as well as on my knuckles underneath the black material.

I started on the Armour after that. If the clothing that I made didn't demonstrate my superiority to other my armour would. Once again starting on the feet I added small plates to cover the tops of my feet that led into guards for my shins and calves, engraved with thing lines of black. Small 'scales' made of the metal covered the areas the plates didn't. More plates covered my thighs, once again inlaid with black twisting designs. I added one plate on my chest and one on my back with rounded shoulder guards. Vambraces formed on my forearms with gauntlets forming over my hands. I made sure the gauntlets along with the vambrace were skin-tight and very detailed so as to allow the greatest mobility. Taking the idea from Thor's Armour I added the metal scales to my biceps to increase mobility. I added the same phoenix with infinity sign design to my armours shoulder Pauldrons.

To finish off I added a void energy black cape on the black with gold designs running all the way down it. I ended it with small gold plates that were incredibly sharp so I could attack with the seemingly harmless item of clothing. The fact that I had made it with the void energy that had been my hair meant I could block energy attacks with it. It was shaped to not get in the way of my wings when I used them, though I would use them to fly as using them to do so would simply slow me down.

The last thing I needed to was the most important. I was a god who made a world now and everyone knows that each god ahead a weapon special to them. Oden had a spear, Thor a hammer and Zeus a lightning bolt to name a few. I didn't want a normal weapon, I wanted to instead stand out.

I started crafting them with two long 6 meter pieces of metal pieces of metal. I made them with runes to allow it to bend and flex like rope and to make it almost indestructible, like my armour. The runes also condensed the metal so it retained its length but went from the width of my wrist to so the thickness of my pinkie finger. At one end of both pieces I attached a handle, with a bulbous point at one end where the 'cord' could be withdrawn into using the runes there, with a blade the size of my forearm on the other end. At the other end of the cord where two blade just over a metre long. They were curved inwards from the bottom where the bases of the blades where about ten centimetres apart, to the top where the tips almost touched.

It was made so I could whip it around at long range and pull the cord back into the handle so that the blade was connected to the handle and made a sword. The blades were enchanted with everything I knew to make them stronger, sharper and move through the air faster than they normally would. There were runes that distorted time/space slightly around the blades to allow them to move at incredible speeds. I had trained with weapons like this one at HYDRA and excelled at it. They however wanted me to use guns as they had better range, so I didn't have much practise. I wasn't bothered by that as I could manipulate time in Eden and simply practise for however long I wanted. I had created a place on my back to clip in the weapons with the handles at my right shoulder and left hip, though I could have the handles at any hip or shoulder.

The last stage of the process was 'possessing' the body I had created. I poured magic into the body energizing it before sliding into it and allowing my soul to fill it up. It was strange going from having all sensations you get going from what you picked up magically to having touch, taste and the other normal senses.

I sat up with a gasp as I connected fully with the body. I ran my hands over my armoured body. Feeling the power lurking underneath the surface. This must be what Odin feels like, granted I would never attack Odin as his power wasn't restricted unless he was on earth and then only by a little. Still, it was a start and I was still young. I was like Odin in some ways. While he wasn't omniscient or omnipotent in Asgard he was pretty damn close and almost impossible to beat in his seat of power.

I clumsily got to my feet, stumbling slightly due to the feeling of my new body. Since it was made of energy it moved faster, was stronger and weighed less than my previous one. It weighed nothing at all unless I willed it to take on a weight, it I did so I could decide what the weight would be up to a point.

I got my balance quickly and adjusted my weight so it was the same as before. The other changes didn't bother me over much once I stood up, I was used to increases like this after all. My armour was unneeded at the moment so I sent it to be stored in Eden, creating a proper stand for it and the weapons mentally. The armour appeared to be turned into a liquid as it was siphoned off only to evaporate into thin air. It was a method I had devised earlier to be used on clothing so I looked like a badass.

My cape remained fastened to my shirt, connected by two gold infinity symbols, I left it because it looks killer. I also changed it to completely gold as I didn't need to go into combat with a strong enemy. I did a few acrobatic moves to get fully adjusted to my new body before leaving the room to go to breakfast. I intended to leave the school soon, I was bound by a magical contract but since it connected directly to my magic I wasn't bound by being on this world. It would literally be as simple as flexing my magical 'muscles' and it would snap the contracts like Nat snapped the neck of the guy who grabbed her butt.

Walking into the common room all movement ceased and the room grew dead quiet. Everyone stared at my cape that was gloriously blowing in the same non-existent wind that always blew my hair around.

"Harrison what are you wearing?" I heard Daphne ask exasperatedly from a few meters to the left of me. I turned just in time to see her regaining control of her blush, the other girls in the room didn't seem to have her control and were busy staring at my muscles being displayed by my tight clothing.

"I have upgraded my clothing to something more suiting to my position." I replied confidently. Aren't I fantastic? I mean I am this powerful and only a teenager. I'm the best.

"You have a two meter long gold cape attached to your gold and black spandex outfit." Daphne deadpanned.

I looked aghast. "How dare you!" I shouted affronted at her accusation. "This isn't spandex! It's a high density elastic polymer formed with unicorn hair vibranium and other items making it probably the most valuable piece of clothing on earth! It would stop the killing curse! IT IS NOT SPANDEX!"

Daphne just looked at me blankly. "Your lips are moving but all I'm hearing is a fancy name for spandex." She said. She gained a teasing grin. "Have you become a stripper? Oh you naughty boy, what would Natasha say?"

I once again looked highly offended. "A STRIPPER! NEVER! I am a GOD made flesh, well sort of made flesh!" I said upturning my nose arrogantly but looking quizzical at the end. I was so looking forward to using that line, I wasn't flesh however so it kinda took away all the fun "I do not like your implications. Come Tracey, you are my new best friend since Daphne is being mean to me." I commanded as I strode towards the great hall. Said girl was startled out of her thorough examination of my body as I said her name and scurried after me to catch up. Daphne just gave a victorious smirk.

I walked to the hall making small talk to Tracey who seemed to be having trouble looking at my face. The hall like the common room grew silent and still as I entered. Once again the girls all blushed, and stared at my body. I noted with growing alarm that quite a few guy did the same. Well, I can't say I blame them. If I were them and I saw a me then I would love me too because I would be me and therefore as handsome and as such the handsomeness of me that I no longer am would tempt the me I became with the looks I had. I thought for a second before nodding, satisfied with my description.

"Why are you wearing spandex?" I stilled as I heard the voice behind me. I slowly turned to see who spoke only to come face to face with one Hermione Granger.

"What did you say?" I asked in an ice cold tone. "Because I could have sworn you called my high density elastic polymer clothing spandex. We wouldn't want anyone get hurt in a… misunderstanding now would we?" my eyes glinted maliciously.

She gulped in fright before frantically shaking her head and retreating to the relative safety of her seat. I nodded in satisfaction. I continued walking over to the slytherin table, no one else mentioned my choice of attire. The volume in the hall gradually increased, they likely just attributed the clothes to me being completely and utterly fantastic and amazing in every way as well as their superior and a god, or just a weirdo, it could be either really. The fact that it looked slightly similar to superman's suit were purely coincidence. Plus mine was much cooler.

I sat down at the slytherin table and started to eat breakfast. The cooking had really improved when I forced Gordon Ramsey to work in the kitchens for a month before removing his memories and dumping him in low quality burger joint thinking he was a Philadelphian prostitute, I made it wear off fast but it was funny as hell while it lasted. Thinking about it now I probably shouldn't have gotten acted so hastily, it probably didn't help that I had stubbed my toe the just before. I still am not sure how that hurt me. With my powers and all but I suspected that it was whatever deity controlled this world messing with me. The bastard!

Just as I finished my meal I heard footsteps approaching, I dabbed my mouth with a napkin before lazily glancing up to see who was approaching me. My scarlet eyes met the blue of the Weasley boy, next to him was the granger girl who still fancied herself my rival. Last in the line was the golden boy of Gryffindor himself. Sirius junior seemed to have lost some of his arrogance over the year, likely from seeing how vastly his 'brother' was to him in every way. Not that it was his fault. I was just better than everyone else.

"Yes." I said sharply. "What is it?"

They looked at each other nervously before Granger built up the courage to speak. "We were hoping you would be willing to teach us some of the magic that you know." She said with a slight superior tilt of her head.

I stared at her in disbelief for a second. "What made you think I would be even slightly willing to do as such?"

She puffed up with indignation. "Well, it's the job of those who are smart to help those who are weak and I thought that maybe we could stop our rivalry and work together? Think what we could accomplish if we worked as a team!" she finished with a bright smile.

I almost gaped at her. Almost. Gods don't gape. "I've been through this before Granger. We. Are. Not. Rivals." I said emphasizing the words. "I am so far beyond you in every way that we can't be compared. Now as much as I would like to stay and talk to you I have better things to be doing. Like suicide for example."

She spluttered indignantly for a few moments. She really did mean well but it seems like she could except that there are people smarter than she is.

"So cheerio!" I said cheerfully again.

"Something's wrong with you." The Weasley boy muttered.

Could he be right? Nah, that's ridiculous. I just transcended myself. Wait, what? Never mind. I rubbed my brow. I really needed to get a handle on myself. I had never been the most stable of people, abandoned as a baby, given to abusive relatives who I escaped only to have my mind tampered with and be forced into obedience to an organisation trying to dominate the world. Only to then be freed by an assassin, who I am currently dating, so that I could work at the previously mentioned organisations enemy. I did all this while being a wizard and who knows what else, especially at the moment.

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst bit was the memories I had of Tom Riddles life. He had grown up bullied and abandoned, meaning I had effectively been through it twice. He also had a truly massive ego and a god-complex. The memories I had of his life were as vivid as my own. This meant that many of his traits passed to me. My training and life experience allowed me a new perspective and made me change my plans, I didn't want to dominate the world. I craved a different power. The only one that mattered. Personal power. Tom was also completely insane and severly bi-polar. He could go from being your best friend to torturing in a second. These traits had been massively reduced I me for some reason or another but not completely destroyed, leading to me finding odd things humorous and having difficulty taking certain things seriously.

I nodded briefly at the Gryffindor trio before retreating into my world, likely scaring anyone who was watching as I faded from the hall. My world was as I left it. I would have to make another trunk for my produce for the shops I wouldn't be able to bring much out of this trunk, I could tell from the power of the dimension pushing against me when I transitioned my armour into my trunk and back. It let me do so but barely.

I looked around. The sky had changed from the wooden interior of a trunk into a swirling vortex of power. Just being here was wonderful, the power rushing through me and the limitless potential I had in this place was addictive. I let out a giddy laugh. This was mine! I controlled it. I would make it into a world to put all others to shame.

I flew through the trees, the binding of gravity lo longer containing my exuberance. The straight up into the air I soared before breaking into a million different pieces. I became everything. The land, trees and water. The air, the creatures and the energies. All parts that made the whole that was me. I flexed my will and the horizons extended making a ball of land many times larger. Rivers flowed where before there was nothing. Deeper I developed the world until it was solid stone before filling the earth with minerals and dirt. Mountains floated above the earth with water falling of the sides with no discernible source. Looking way cooler than in avatar. Ocean filled up pits in the ground. Hills rose and flowers bloomed.

Lastly I put on one more finishing touch. In the centre of the largest ocean, which covered a third of the world, an island rose from the depths. Perfectly circular and 1000 kilometres in diameter. In the centre of the island from the ground grew a long piece of golden metal. It continued up with more metal following it. Twisted and expanding. Soon black joined the gold as they formed a monstrous temple. The edges of it touched the lapping waves, the tallest spire reaching many kilometres into the now vastly higher sky. This would be my temple. I was the god of this world, the creator. I needed a temple. It was mostly circular with twisting curves, sharp edges and spiralling patterns that no mortal hand could carve. It had four doors at each of the poles. Inside was a massive room with a statue of me in my armour in the middle. From the doors golden walk way grew out flowing straight out to meet on the opposite side of the world, which would be how you got here. It might be a bit much, but hey. I was an all-powerful deity in here. What would you do?

With the world itself done I started on those going to fill it. I created a new trunk in my room into which I transported the house-elves, unicorn and Acromantula. The world didn't mind me doing it so I found no difficult doing so. After that I was left with an empty paradise.

It wasn't difficult to do, with my control over my realm bodies worked how I wanted them too. Still I used the structure of an Asgardian body to start off with. Smarter and stronger than humans they were a superior species. With that in mind I started on the changes. I gave them a limited ability to manipulate the elements around them. I changed them so as to make them effectively immortal unless killed, along with making their bodies lean and sinuous instead off the brutally strong body's people like Thor seemed to favour, I also gave them naturally pale and fair skin. Afterwards they greatly resembled the elves from Tolkien minus the ears. All of them were very beautiful, even now still confused and new to this world they gave off an air of grace and endlessness.

I brought a few hundred of them into being. Immediately I realised my mistake as they started dying. I had not given them the knowledge on how to breathe nor start their hearts. I entered their minds, implanting the knowledge on how to do many basic things along with the instincts that humans are born with such as breathe in, breathe out. I had dropped them in view off my temple and would let them make of it what they may.

Next I created a similar people. While being based off Asgardians as well I went in the opposite direction with the changes. I shortened their lifespans to that of a human and made them taller than an Asgardian would be, giving them hulking frames of 7 to 10 feet tall, naturally large frames. I lowered their innate intelligence to that of a human. To finish off I gave their skin a natural bronzed colour and an affinity for anything physical. Both of the people I created so far would be able to have almost any hair and eye colour, except for gold and red. The former would be only for those I gave it to myself and the latter was my eye colour. I brought them into existence on the adjacent side of my temple, on the road with the same knowledge. While they weren't as graceful as the previous group they were also very much beautiful, the difference being they had a more rugged beauty, with an aura of power and sheer strength.

Lastly I brought into existence a plethora of animals based off those on earth. Some more so than others. They, along with the fruit trees I had created before would keep my people fed.

I nodded in satisfaction. I was happy with how this turned out. I would easily admit to being rather vain and as such I wouldn't accept the beings I created unless they too were beautiful. I wouldn't however go around calling them my children.

It would be interesting watching what happened with the being I created. While I gave them both the ability to feel the full spectrum of emotions, I gave neither group any predisposition towards any. How well they did was up to them now, if I did everything for them they would grow dependant. I was throwing them in the deep end. They would sink or swim, I was hoping for the latter.

I was drawn out of my musing by a tugging on my magic. I knew exactly what was causing it and rage filled my mind at the reason for it. It was nether the goblet of fire nor a contract of any kind. No, this was the charms I placed on Natasha to alert to her state of well-being. She hadn't been severly harmed but from what I could tell she had been taken and was filled with, fear? She was filled with fear?

Blinding fury filled my head at the thought, what could possibly scare Natasha and who would DARE to do so. She was MINE! Love may be too strong a word but I was incredibly fond of the woman and these someone would have the AUDACITY to take her from ME!

I materialised in the middle of the great hall, uncaring of the spectacle I was causing. My armour formed straight onto me and my weapons into the sheaths on my back. My wings flared out from my back spreading to their great span. Shadows slammed into me from all sides. Throwing me across a great distance in an instant. The signal from Nat's charms only got to me now but I could tell something had been blocking them. There was no telling how long she had been there.

I burst into start tower in a tidal wave of shadows. The darkness writhing around me as my crimson eyes took in those around me with laser like intensity. The Avengers where all there save Nat, along with the super powered wins we had come across. My fury dimmed as curiosity took me over for a second. These were the twins I had been interested in before, with the odd abilities. The girl having the ability to manipulate the probability of events along with chaos magic and the boy having a massively enhanced speed.

I shook my head, now wasn't the time for this, now was the time to break the skulls of those that took Nat.

* * *

 **And done! Not the best chapter and much shorter than normal but I made it to set up events in future. No flames but I will accept constructive criticism. Any ideas about plot I will attempt to include in future chapters.**

 **I have put up a poll on my profile for this book so please go and show your choice. The results of the poll will not come into play for quite a while still but I figure this way you guys have more time to vote. It basically is what worlds harry will visit later in this book or possibly in sequels. If you have any ideas not in the list P.M. me and I will add them if I can. Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed it and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas holiday.**

 **TL14**


	10. Start of a Pantheon

**So I'm back with chapter 10! I apologise about any delay in my posting of chapters, my life has been busy with the holidays ending and school starting. I will likely be even busier in future and updates will be highly irregular and likely very far apart. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading. Please leave a review if you like it, I haven't gotten as many reviews on my newer chapters so I'm not sure if you guys are not liking them or if it is something else. So if you enjoy just say so, it really makes my day.**

 **To sort out any confusion I will be explaining the whole dimensional entity thing. Basically each universe is part of a multi-verse. Every multi-verse has a being in control of it, like harry with his world. Not all of these beings have the same amount of control as harry does because of the way he achieved his world. These beings draw their power from the universe/s that they control, so more universes = more powerful. There are more rules about this that will be explained further in the story. I hope this clears up any lingering confusion. I am not sure if what I'm doing is AU but it likely is. If it is just take it as such, while I am using the marvel universe to begin with this story will likely get more and more AU as it progresses.**

 **Thank you to those who have voted on the poll! The poll is still up and will be for some time so get to it and vote! I want to hear what YOU want! I may not follow the poll results but it does give me an idea of what you want and I will take that into consideration.**

 **I have been getting bored with the marvel universe and this chapter will likely be the start of harry in another one, but don't worry he will be back into the marvel universe and will not just abandon it. Fandom jumping here we go!**

 **I appreciate the feedback that I have gotten in the reviews. Just to make things clear so you don't expect any different. Harry will be powerful, but never the most powerful. There will be beings that can mess him up. He may seem overpowered but if you look at some marvel characters that can destroy billions of universes with a thought. Harry couldn't destroy one universe.**

 **I am looking for a beta reader, it has been repeatedly pointed out to me that I need one and I have to agree. So if you think you're up for the job P.M. me.**

 **I apologize for the massively long wait for this chapter but I hit writers block after writers block and had to take a break from writing to get my thought in order and come back to the story with an organised mind.**

 **I am making one small change. From this point onwards parsel tongue will use this ~symbol ~**

 **Without further adieu I present chapter 10!**

* * *

Harrison POV:

Another being drew my attention after having moved on from the twins. I looked to my left and examined the figure. He was metallic with the gem from Loki's sceptre embedded in his head. He was red, silver with some gold and the same colours present in his clothing with a cape and outfit not dissimilar to my own inner layer without my layer of armour. I felt his power, measuring it and trying to get an understanding of it. From what I could tell his power mostly came from the stone on his head, but the stone was only a part of something much larger and without the rest of the pieces it wouldn't be nearly as powerful as it would be with the other pieces.

What really drew my attention the most was the fact that it was holding out Thor's hammer to aforementioned god of lightning. I opened my mouth to question 'him' but quickly closed it and shook my head. Now wasn't the time, I had a Natasha to find and save.

"Where is she?" my voice resounded through the room. Deathly calm and full of cold rage barely hidden below the surface. The Avengers didn't flinch, used to my method of travel. The fast one tripped over his own feet as he jumped away, His sister's hands lit with chaos magic as she whipped around to face me and metal man simply twisted to look at me curiously yet with a dose of caution.

I couldn't blame him for his caution, I truly looked like a fallen god, with my red eyes, black hair and large amounts of black and gold on my person.

Tony was the one to answer my question. "Sokovia, Ultron has her locked up there. Didn't you say you weren't going to involve yourself?"

"I did say that yes." I said quietly before giving a dark chuckle. "I said that before he took MY Natasha. Now he is simply going to die. Now les get going, we have a robot to kill."

Cap nodded before leading everyone to the jet. I followed behind with the shadows still writhing behind me, expressing the malice that I didn't let show on my face.

Someone took my Natasha. That someone was going to die. Slowly. In the most painful way possible.

* * *

Harrison POV:

I smirked viciously as I reached into the chest of a robot and ripped out what lay in place of a heart. Say what you will about magic, it truly never could give the satisfaction the hands on approach did. As soon as we arrived whatever was blocking Natasha from me Stopped being effective due to the close range. I had immediately made my way to her, cutting through hundreds of these robots to get there. Really they were not that hard to kill, especially for me as I had been up against doom bots before.

I looked up over the toppling remain of the machine I had decimated to see Nat in a cage up ahead. The room exploded away from her as I seemed to appear in front of her such was my speed. I pulled her to my chest in relief, she wasn't in the best condition clearly having gone hungry for a while and looking slightly dehydrated. Still she was showing no signs of torture and hadn't been here long enough for her to truly be in a dangerous condition.

She smiled at me weakly and I gave a chuckle, my anger evaporating at the sight of her. "You came?" she sounded honestly surprised to see me. "I thought you said you wouldn't help."

I sniffed indignantly. "What kind of valiant knight would I be if I left my damsel in distress?"

She looked at me in with a raised eyebrow. "What poor girl have you inflicted your presence on this time." she said looking at me in amusement.

I gave her a superior look. "Is that anyway to talk to a god my little distressed damsel." I said bonking her on the nose before looking up and sniffing haughtily.

She looked at me incredulously, her second eyebrow joining the first. "Your ego got bigger? How is that even possible?" she looked honestly shocked.

I scowled at her. "I am the epitome of humility. It is only fitting that I be, I am a god after all."

She opened he mouth to respond but she thought better of it and just shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "Sure." She said finally after a few moments. Her face grew serious and she spoke again. "Now we have some friend to help and robots to destroy."

I smiled and handed her the weapons she used before drawing my own. I my magic filled the air making it grow heavy. The walls cracked, pillars shattered away from us and the roof above us was blown off, slowly I raised us aboveground before lowering Nat to the ground. "Have fun." I said cheerily. The last thing I saw before flying off was a blood thirsty smile on her face as she drew her guns. I shivered. God she was sexy when killing things.

I saw some of the bots appear from around the building in front of me, complicated metal parts moving seamlessly as they struggled and failed to dodge my slices that cut them apart. My blade sang as it cut through the machines, metals and wiring falling neatly apart as I danced through their ranks. I have always loved battles.

I cut down the last of the robots before slowly making my way towards the centre of Sokovia where the device raising the island was located, brutally dealing with and bots I saw on my way there. They were rather disappointing really, no challenge whatsoever. My job had been to retrieve Nat and, by my own violation, kill Ultron with extreme prejudice.

I continued to decimate the robots occasionally seeing another of the Avengers as they killed enemies or helped to unload people onto the Heli-carrier. I noticed with interest how the female twin barely used any of her connection to chaos magic, barely scratching the surface of her capabilities. It would be interesting to see what she could do once she had some training in the use of magic. That and a liberal application of latex to her costume and she truly would be a wonder to see in action. Any kind of action, if you catch my drift.

I shook my head to clear it of the mental picture of her and Natasha doing sinful things. Truly why did it seem to be a necessity for females that I know to be super-hot? I ducked as an energy bolt flew through the spot my head previously occupied. Swinging around I extended my sword using the cord and cut through a group of mini-Ultron's, I whipped the corded sword back towards me while flipping, shooting the blade into the head of a bot about to shoot at Cap.

Boring quickly I expelled a massive quantity of magical power and crushed all the bots near me, along with possible a few large buildings. Maybe torn apart a few roads. There were a few seconds of silence as everyone processed the sight of me standing on a small tower in the centre of a crater stretching out around me.

People quickly adjusted and went back to escaping or fighting robots. I continued on my literal warpath towards where the scarlet witch was defending some podium thing. I swung my corded swords around, cutting through enemies near me and clearing a large space around us. Before new bots could rush into the newly vacated space I fired out a pulse of magic that would short circuit every piece of technology nearby. I winced a little and hoped tony wasn't close by and still defending the carriers.

"I still haven't caught your name." I of course knew her name was Wanda but she didn't have to find out. Her lips quirked in an amused smile at the question.

"Is this truly the best time to be asking?" She queried sarcastically.

I stared resolutely at her and answered blandly. "Yes."

She laughed lightly, with an edge of hysteria in her voice. Poor girl, probably wasn't handling the stress as well as the more veteran members of the team. "Wanda, Wanda Maximoff." She answered after analysing me for a few moments.

"Harrison Ambrosias Eternus." I responded giving a deep bow. This seemed to further amuse her.

She shook the amusement off quickly and her voice turned serious when she next spoke. "Should we not get back to fighting?"

I looked around at all he destroyed robots. "Fighting what?" I asked, slightly mockingly.

She opened her mouth to respond before her eyes widened and she grabbed her chest. She let out a scream filled with loss and horror. She chocked on air while tears streamed down her face.

I caught her before she could collapse to the ground. Confused as to what was wrong I eased into her minds to read her surface thoughts. I was brought to my knees by waves of anguish and crushing sadness. I felt the connection to her brother being torn apart as I felt him dying. Brotherly love not my own coursed through me and grief beyond anything I had imagined pounded through my head. I pulled back from her mind gasping for air, grabbing at my chest and body where I had previously felt the bullet holes.

Within a few seconds I had gotten control of myself and once again used Wanda's mind to divine Pietro's location so I could get there and help. I may not know Pietro but he seemed important to my friends and as such I would do what I could.

I was at his side in an instant kneeling next to him to check him over. Ascertaining what needed to be done I started pumping magic into him, filling his injuries with my power watching them mend over before my eyes. I could feel my magic roaring through my veins into his with a purpose. To make him better.

I quickly realised my mistake as his muscles hardened beyond what they should and his metabolism sped up even further. I even felt it the moment he connected to Eden and started drawing power from my world, the drain stopped almost instantly. His body couldn't hold much more than he had taken though. Not much in the scheme of things but for him it would make a large difference. From what I could tell he would likely just be faster and have a resistance to magical and physical damage. How much would be impossible to predict but it was unlikely to be high level resistance like that of a basilisk.

I watched as Pietro's light blue eyes flashed open, scanning his surroundings keenly before grabbing's at his body in disbelief.

"Ho-How am I alive?" he stuttered out.

I smiled serenely. "Dear child, I'm afraid to say you aren't."

"W-What?" he stuttered out again. "Th-Then how come you're here?" he seemed truly puzzled at the end.

I gazed at him as if he were stupid. "Oh dear boy," I started patronizingly, patting him on the head. "I am known as the one-above-all. I have been pretending to be a person for the last few years to understand your kind. I actually have limitless power and am super cool and awesome and know everything." I nodded knowingly at the end, tapping my nose as if sharing with him a big secret and not just ling through my teeth for the sake of amusement.

"R-R-Really." Pietro managed to say while grovelling before my majesty.

I nodded in satisfaction at his grovelling. This was more like it. "Yes of course now here's what I need you to do. Go fetch 4 000 bananas smoothies, 6 000 grapefruits 40 tonnes of cement, an apple pie and three female leaves. Then I nee-" I was cut off from my planning of the greatest pool party ever by Captain America speaking over the coms.

"As grateful as we are for you saving him we need to get going before this whole city is destroyed." His voice was stern and commanding.

His air of authority was ruined by Tony's laughter coming over the earpiece. Seems like he enjoyed that at least.

Pietro once again piped up. "So, So I'm not dead?" he asked bewildered.

I snorted. "No of course not don't be stupid. Now unless you want to change that I suggest we get the hell of this floating city."

His eyes opened wide before he sped off into a wall and right out the other side none the worse for wear. He looked surprised for a moment before speeding off once again, wisely deciding to figure out what was happening later. My improvements already seemed to have taken hold.

Sadly I had already gotten word that Thor, Cap and Tony had taken care of Ultron's main body, I had only gotten the opportunity to inflict massive pain to him through his army of robots that were actually him.

I floated to the Heli-carrier that Natasha was aboard. It didn't take me a long time to find her, she was waiting in a meeting room of some kind by herself. I strode into the room, my armour disappearing and leaving me covered by my skin tight body-suit.

I let my magic run through her, checking up on her and repairing any damage she may have taken in the battle. A few scratched and bruises healed but she hadn't taken damage, certainly nowhere near as much as Pietro had been.

There was a moment of silence as we looked at each other before she stepped forward and grabbed my head, drawing me into a kiss. Not a particularly long and sentimental one but more a rough co-ordinated lip assault of my mouth. Even when kissing Natasha was violent.

We spent a few minutes kissing before the small bits of air Natasha could get became insufficient and she had to break apart to breathe. I, as a metaphysical energy based being, had no such need.

"I have the coolest thing to show you." I said excitedly, almost bouncing with anticipation.

"Oh?" she said with an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

I nodded happily before reaching to her and grabbing hold of her arms. Our bodies disappeared in a small cloud of golden mist. I really like gold.

* * *

Harrison POV:

We came into existence inside Eden high above the ground hovering in the air. I was quick to make a platform appear in the air so that we were standing on something to make Natasha more comfortable.

After taking a second to orient herself to her new surroundings Nat whipped her head back towards me. "What is it?" she asked tiredly, the day's events catching up to her.

I didn't speak in response simply lifting my arms and with them large chunks of earth along with some of the mountains themselves. "I did it!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I have full control of everything in here, Except for time which I can still manipulate almost completely." My smile dimmed slightly at the mention of the lack of total control of time but brightened up quickly again.

She stared at me blankly for a few moments before taking a few steps towards me and grabbing my face with her hands. With a small exertion of energy she had dragged my face to hers and proceeded to maul me with her face a second time.

After breaking away from me and taking a minute to regain her breath she started speaking. "You truly succeeded in making a world of your own that you have full control over?" she stated with a touch of incredulous disbelief.

"Nope!" I said happily. "I made a reality completely separate from the one we were previously in that is an extension of myself and my will." I probably could have told her in a more subtle way but right now I was going for shock value.

Natasha's face went slack in -as I was hoping- shock before switching to an exasperated expression of disbelief. "Of course." She said in a flat tone. "Even when being extraordinary you can't be normal."

I gave her a slightly nervous look. "I brought you here for more than to just talk to you. I have an offer."

She gave me a gesture to continue.

"I can attach you to this reality similar to the way I am, you may not get the same power I have but you will certainly get more powerful. I want to start my own pantheon of gods, naturally I will be the king." I said gesturing humbly.

For the first time in her life Natasha was left truly speechless. Can't say I blame her I've been known to have that effect on woman.

She spent a few moments in silence processing what I'd said before speaking. "Tha-That would be unbelievable." She said with a slight stutter to her words.

I nodded in satisfaction. "I will warn you though, the process is painful beyond anything you can imagine. It will be by far worse than your conditioning or anything you have been through but the results are worth it. You just have to remember to hang on to who you are and not lose yourself in the pain." My voice was deadly serious as I gave her the warning. If one lost themselves in the transformation then you would never be you again.

She gave me a nod to signify that she understood the risks. I walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders preparing myself to bond her to the world. I gave her a last look only to see her face hardened in determination. She was like me in many ways, the willingness to go through a lot to better oneself being one of them.

I hardened my resolve and began the procedure. I filled her with power, finding her soul and binding it to the world. I could see her holding onto her screams as the power flooding her soul began to melt her flesh. It wasn't pleasant to watch but I would stay with her throughout the process. To save her some pain I quickly destroyed her body and crafted a new one. Unlike mine I used physical materials to make hers. The gold of my armour became the colour of pale flesh and shaped itself into her body.

I coated her body with a skin tight suit and then armour. Similar to mine but less elaborate and a dull silver colour, I would let her change that later.

As I finished with the body I felt her soul begin the final stage of the process. Unlike me her soul didn't become one with the reality, it was rather odd to feel but I could feel exactly when her soul connected with the concepts that it was most suited to. Agility, seduction, martial prowess and control.

It made sense in a way that this was happening, it explained the reason gods were affiliated with certain characteristics or traits.

Before long the process was complete and she was merging with the body I had made for her. I was surprised when the body changed slightly. Where before I had made it almost identical to her old body it now had a few subtle differences. For one it was slightly more muscular than her old body with a more voluptuous bust, possibly an inch or two taller as well.

Opening her eyes Natasha sat up blinked in the world around her, after adjusting to the sudden lack of excruciating pain she raised and arm and flexed it. I watched as her fairly thin showed cords of muscle.

She smirked at me, flipping backwards from her prone form and landing calmly on her feet a few metres away. "I think I'm going to like this." she said.

I smirked back. "Definitely."

* * *

Harrison POV:

"You haven't done paid much attention to your business recently, How is it going?" Natasha asked from next to me.

I smiled brightly. "I got bored with it the other day but didn't want to sell it because, you know, it's mine, so instead I had my assistants search for a person who could run it for me, they found some kid fresh out of MIT. He has an IQ of 179 and he was perfectly willing to work for ten percent of the profit while I still get ninety. The best part was it was only two easy to implant a magical core and the knowledge I got of the minds of some top engineers and scientists. I then gave him access to my library and boom! Business has never been better and I don't even have to do anything. I think the kid may have also hired a bunch of interns, as well. It's interesting to see how people use slave labor but insist it isn't slave labor." I said finishing by throwing my arms out in exasperation. I still don't see how interns aren't slaves.

Natasha stared at me for a few seconds before speaking. "You started the fastest growing company in the world and the 34th biggest and you get bored. You then hire some promising student, break every known law of magic and give him access to one of, probably the, largest collection of information. You do all of this because you didn't want to give the business you no longer care about to someone else." She stared at me incredulously.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Of course you did." She deadpanned before chuckling. "Only you would go through all that for so little."

We spent a few moments in a comfortable silence before Natasha spoke up. "We should probably get back to the others, they may not take me disappearing again so suddenly very well."

I pouted at her but when it didn't appear to move her at all I sighed in defeat and made a gesture conceding to her point. With a quick movement of my hand I opened a portal to the top of Avengers tower and we stepped through.

* * *

Harrison POV:  
(a few weeks later)

I sat staring up into the eyes of my basilisk. _~What's your name again? ~_ I asked narrowing my eyes in mock thought. I had done this twelve times today, she still hadn't realised I was messing with her

Az as I had decided to name her, looked at me incredulously. _~Really!? I just told you like TEN minutes ago! ~_ Snakey hissed at me.

 _~No need to get so agro Az, we can all be adults here ~_ I hissed, waving my hands placating. My voice turned slightly mocking as I spoke next. ~ _is it 'that' time of the month again?"_

Snakey reared back, spitting with offense and rage. _"Wha-what!? Tha-that isn't how. No. What!~_ She shrieked, clearly understanding what I had said and taking offense

I laughed lightly before stopping my teasing. As much fun as it is to get her wound up I didn't want to deal with the shit fit that would follow if I pushed too hard.

I stepped back to look at my basilisk in all her black and gold glory, I love black and gold and as such had changed her colouring, she now had black outer scales and when she stretched her body you could glimpse some of her golden inner scales.

(AN:I am not sure if my description is great but what I'm trying to say is that if Azekith laid perfectly straight she would be pure black but if she stretches her scales would shift and all the small gaps would be gold giving her a gold tint)

My magic had fed her, allowing the years she had lived to finally show in her size. Scales once the size of dinner plates were now the size of shields. She stretched a gargantuan 220 meters from head to tail with her body having a diameter of 6 meters. Her fangs are pitch black spears rather than daggers.

The first time I had seen her I had simply seen a large, if beautiful, snake. I quickly realised I was incorrect after spending some time with her. Muggles, as it turns out, had a better idea of what a basilisk looked like than wizards themselves. Where wizards depicted the basilisk as a deadly snake, they actually did in fact have legs and a select few even, like my Azekith, which had a set of wings, even if they were pretty much ornamental once the basilisk grew older as their weight prevented flight and their magic wasn't capable of assisting them like it did in dragons. Their legs were also shorter than a dragons causing her to mostly slither as it was faster. That was in fact one of the things I aimed to change about her. Flying in on her back would provide me a suitable entrance. All these factors made them to look remarkable similar to dragons with a rounded body and an especially long tail. Wizards probably got the idea of basilisks being a snake from the fat that basilisks rarely used their legs or wings, preferring to slither, and while not in use they were almost impossible to distinguish from basilisks bodies because they get tucked in close.

I sat lost in thoughts before a devious smile spread across my face. It was genius!

~ _Azekith? ~_ I said drawing her attention to me ~ _how would you like to help me mess with some wizards? ~_

She tilted her head to the side, before gesturing with her head. I wasn't sure what she was trying to say with that but I took it to mean she was interested.

 _~as you may know, the final task of the tournament of magic is in a few hours, while it's true that I no longer have to participate, I think it might be fun. The rules state that familiars may be used in tasks and what could be a better way to announce my final leaving of the wizarding world than riding a thousand year old basilisk through a maze. ~_

She looked at me excitedly. _~I'm in. ~_

* * *

Dumbledore POV

The tournament had gone on as planned even with Harrison's disappearance, if anything the tasks had gone more smoothly with no spectacular shows of impossible magic. It had been a while since the beginning of the tournament filled with a lot of stress and even more paper work but it was almost over.

I turned my attention to bagman as he called got started the countdown until the champions were allowed to enter the maze. The point of the task was to get to the middle and past all of the obstacles and creatures in the way.

The countdown to the start was almost finished, finally reaching ten with everyone joining in chanting the numbers.

"Ten!"

"Nine!'

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"GO!"

With a cannon blast the champions all dashed towards the entrance of the maze. They had only gotten a few steps before music started blaring from all around. In the sky in front of the champions a giant golden circle appeared. Inspecting it with my magic revealed only that it was some sort of portal, I barely had time to register my own assessment before a head appeared, serpentine with pure black scales and black teeth, only occasionally broken but gold with a ring of horns sitting on its head giving it a crown like appearance. My eyes widened as I realised what the creature was. A basilisk!

More and more of the enormous snake pooled on the ground outside the portal. It just kept on coming. I pulled out my wand even though I knew it was futile. For a basilisk to grow this large it would have to be incredibly old, and the older a basilisk gets the stronger and more resistant to magic its scales become.

Once fully out of the portal the basilisk reared up its head high above the ground looking down at us. Slowly a figure appeared atop its head. Dressed in primarily gold armour and holding two golden swords.

I slumped in relief, just Harrison again.

* * *

Harrison POV:

I looked down on the peasants. They were staring up at me in awe and fear, good, while I stood atop my basilisk. Quickly boring with just standing there I told Az to start towards the centre of the maze.

It was an awe inspiring sight. While I was more powerful than she was I still had nowhere near the same mass or size as she did. Watching her simply plough through the walls of the maze while –did she just eat a dementor!? Oh well, no matter- destroying any obstacles was highly enjoyable. It took very little time to reach the cup, I barely had time to tell Azekith to stop before she ate the damn thing. Oh wait no, I was too late. Whoops.

It was only a split second late that the world turned into a blur of colours. A portkey, huh? I guess basilisks aren't as magic resistant on the inside. Good to know.

Upon landing in what appeared to be a grave yard the first thing I noticed was that Azekith had squashed someone, the second thing I noticed was whoever that someone happened to be they had one ugly baby.

I hoped down transforming the ground into obsidian in a small circle around me, I didn't want to walk in mud, before strolling towards the baby thing.

Whatever it was it was staring at Azekith in awe and posed magical power to dwarf that of even Dumbledore's.

"Hey there you ugly little thing." I said cheerily to it. It snapped out of its Trans at the sound of my voice and locket eyes with me.

Its eyes widened in panic before settling into a sort of bitter acceptance. "Hello Harrison, I presume you're here to kill me?" it said with a sibilant hiss colouring its tone.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

It stared incredulously at me. "I am lord Voldemort as you well know, the scourge of the wizarding world, dark wizard extraordinaire and the guy who tried to kill your parents."

"I know who you are," I responded with a scoff. "I just don't get why I would kill you, you haven't even pissed me off yet." Another devious smirk slid across my face as I thought of the best idea I had had in a while. "I have a proposition for you."

Voldemort looked up at me suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"You've spent your whole life trying to get more powerful, yes?" Voldemort nodded. "I just happen to be in a position to make you more powerful than you've ever been before, and grant you a body that doesn't make it look like some sort of snakey hybrid thing."

He looked greedy at the prospect before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"The catch? "I laughed. "The catch is that you will be one of the gods in my pantheon. You will serve me as your lord and in return I will grant you power beyond anything you've ever dreamed of." I said

He looked to be struggling with himself, desire to be at the top struggling with his greed. In the end the greed won and with anticipation colouring his tone he hissed out. "Do it"

I smirked in victory. I was a god yes, but every god needs a devil.

* * *

 **There's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! See you all next time. TL14**


End file.
